Si lo sueñas, hazlo
by alwaysasusaku
Summary: La madre de Sakura era la mejor sirvienta de la casa Uchiha. Ahora que la madre de Sakura fallece, ella querrá seguir sus pasos a pesar de tener 12 años. Fugaku y Mikoto no están muy de acuerdo pero harán lo posible para que la única niña de la casa estudie y consiga sus sueños. ¿Y con Sasuke? Tendrá que luchar si quiere su amor, porque no será nada fácil para ella.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mia.

* * *

Si lo sueñas, hazlo. Prólogo: Soy Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

* * *

- Sabia que tu vida, nunca fue fácil, que todo lo que encontraste en el camino fueron retos, algunos más fáciles que otros, no tengo porque recordártelos, al fin y al cabo, todas estas cosas, ya las hemos hablado mil veces, me recordabas ante todo, que tenía que ser buena, y escoger los mejores caminos para triunfar en esta vida, ya que tú no lo has podido hacer, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Para mí, has sido la ganadora de la vida, una ganadora, que empezó con dificultades, y al final ha conseguido criar a su hija, a mí, crecí sin un padre, aún me acuerdo de las noches que pasabas contándome acerca de papá, acerca de vosotros, debería ser un hombre increíble, igual que tú has sido una mujer alucinante, ahora al fin, podrás ir con él.

Empezaste a trabajar muy joven, en una casa que casi era mi hogar también.  
Aún recuerdo cuando todos los fines de semana, jugábamos los tres en el jardín, siempre que rompíamos algo, tu nos regañabas y nos hacías ir al despacho del señor Fugaku a que nos castigara, era nuestra peor pesadilla.

También recuerdo cuando Mikoto y tú preparabais para Sasuke, Itachi y para mí la merienda, era divertido llorar para llevarme más magdalenas, ellos siempre se enfadaban conmigo.

Y, años después, me tengo que despedir de ti, mamá, gracias por hacerme ver y enseñarme tus valores, por sacarme adelante, y por hacerme tan feliz, estos años, te quiero mamá, se feliz con papá ahí arriba.

Descansa en paz…-

Baje de la tarima mientras todos aplaudían, el entierro finalizaba con mi discurso, no quería hacerlo largo, yo había sido criada por mi madre y la familia Uchiha y quería que supieren que les agradecía a ellos también la vida que le dieron a mi madre.  
Nos sentamos a esperar a que la tumba bajara hasta el incinerador, Itachi estaba a un lado mio y al otro Mikoto. Una vez bajó, nos levantamos.

Al pasar por la vitrina donde hace unos segundos, estaba la tumba de mi madre me quedé unos segundos.

- Sakura, es hora de irnos.- Mire a Itachi, asentí, el me dio la mano.

- Adiós mamá...-.

Llegamos hasta la mansión Uchiha, supe en el momento que mi madre murió cual debía ser mi cometido en esta vida, seguir sus pasos. No es que fuera uno de mis mayores sueños, pero con doce años de edad que tenía, la verdad, mi madre había sido un ejemplo para mí, y no la quería defraudar.

- Señor Fugaku...- Este se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura.- Necesito hablar con usted.

El me acaricio la cabeza y asintió.  
Nos encaminamos hasta su estudio ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres Uchiha.

- Dime pequeña...- El señor Fugaku se sentó en su 'trono de los castigos' como lo solíamos llamar Sasuke y yo, que en realidad era simplemente una silla de oficina alta.

- Deseo seguir los pasos de mi madre.- Me incline en una reverencia.

- ¿Cómo?- Levante la vista y su cara era un cuadro.- Tienes doce años Sakura, debes estudiar, y ser lo que tú quieras, no te puedo permitir trabajar tan pronto, es una locura, cariño…- Yo me mordí el labio.  
- Además te puedes quedar aquí, yo te pagaré los estudios, y no habrá problema, sabes que el dinero no es un inconveniente que…- Lo interrumpí.

- Señor Fugaku, esto es lo que quiero, haré lo que sea sin cobrar, me da igual, sólo quiero techo y trabajo, por favor, sino, me tendré que marchar…- Solloce.  
El señor Fugaku suspiro y medito durante un momento.

- Esta bien, si es la única manera de que te quedes, acepto.- Sonreí.- Pero con una condición.- Yo asentí.- Deberás estudiar, de la biblioteca, estudiarás, sabes que no tengo tiempo de estar con tus estudios, pero me tienes que prometer que lo harás.

Además tendrás una paga, la guardarás para cuando seas más mayor, estoy seguro que a la que crezcas necesitarás dinero para esas cosas de chicas.

- Si señor Fugaku, lo haré, muchas gracias.- El asintió pesadamente.

-¿Estas segura Sakura? Puedes quedarte si...- No lo deje continuar.

- Señor... Esto es lo que debo y quiero hacer.- Él se levantó y me acaricio el pelo

- Esta bien, pero recuerda la condición.- Yo asentí.- En el primer piso están las cosas de cama, llamare a la mudanza para que recoja las tuyas del piso.

- Muchas gracias señor Fugaku.- reverencie y me acaricio la cabeza para marcharse.

Los siguientes días estuve haciendo la mudanza a esa casa con ayuda de la familia, con tan sólo doce años sin padre y ahora sin mi amada madre, mi vida se había vuelto del revés, creo que si no fuera por esta familia, estaría destrozada.

El señor Fugaku era el padre de familia de los Uchiha, era dueño de la empresa más importante de Japón en ingeniería, su mujer Mikoto era como mi segunda madre, tenían dos hijos, con los que siempre que iba jugaba con ellos, el mayor era Itachi, era 8 años mayor que yo, y Sasuke su hermano pequeño, que tenía un año más que yo, la verdad, siempre me había gustado, a pesar que por su culpa siempre me castigaban. Los dos hermanos tenían el pelo negro y sus ojos eran igual de ónix, Itachi siempre llevaba una coleta baja, y Sasuke tenía el pelo revuelto, tenía reflejos azules, muy característicos en él, quizá era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. Desde qué era pequeño, todas las niñas iban detrás suyo, ¡Me daba una rabia!

Viven en un barrio céntrico de Japón, la familia Uchiha era una de esas familias que más que familia parecen clanes, todos viven cerca, y se piden ayuda cuando se necesita.

¿Y yo que pinto aquí? Mi madre con 18 años empezó a trabajar como sirvienta en la mansión Uchiha, hasta la edad que yo nací, a los 25, que la ascendieron a jefa del staff de esa casa, una vez nací yo, los fines de semana me llevaba a la casa para que me quedara con los hermanos y jugara, durante ese tiempo desde que entro, estuvo 20 años trabajando para ellos, se había ganado una buena reputación en la familia Uchiha.  
Yo soy una niña de doce años, con el pelo rosa como mi madre y ojos verdes, Sasuke se solía reír al principio pero después ya paso a llamarme pequeña mota rosa, ¡Ni que el fuera más alto que yo!

A partir de ese día todo iba a cambiar, para peor o mejor, había que intentarlo, sería feliz por mi madre, haría de mí, alguien quien ella pudiese estar orgullosa.

Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que quieren todas las madres, ¿no?

* * *

¿Que tal el capítulo? ¿Os gusta la idea? Espero que sí, hacedme saber si sigo o no... Igualemnte colgaré el segundo capitulo para que veáis de que va, e**_sto es la introducción_**! Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuatro años después, casi nada había cambiado en estos años, Itachi se graduó en la universidad y se marchó con su prometida Ino a Estados Unidos, abrieron una franquicia de la empresa Uchiha, me dio pena que se fuera, siempre era muy bueno conmigo, era como mi hermano mayor.

Con Fugaku y Mikoto era igual, a veces el, me ayudaba en mis dos horas diarias de estudio.  
Tenía una rutina bastante estricta, por la mañana hacia el desayuno y despertaba a Sasuke, ordenaba su habitación y las demás y estudiaba dos horas, después limpiaba hasta la hora de comer y preparaba la mesa, yo no cocinaba casi nunca, comía con Fugaku y Mikoto y algún día que venía Sasuke, y la demás tarde acababa de limpiar y pasaba la tarde libre en la biblioteca.

Y en cuanto a Sasuke...

- ¡Levanta ese culo de Uchiha de una santa vez! ¡Sino tu padre se cabrea conmigo por tu falta de responsabilidad!- Sasuke pego un bote y me fulmino con la mirada, me tiro la almohada que yo atrapé.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cada lunes lo mismo!

- ¡Pues no vengas!- Entre cerré la puerta para que se vistiera.

- ¡Créeme que no es de mi agrado!- chasquee la lengua.

- ¡Molesta!

- ¡Insoportable!- Cinco minutos después salió de la habitación sin mirarme y murmurando algo.

- Deberías darme las gracias por no hacerte llegar tarde...- Se paró para mirarme.

- Gracias por hacer de mis mañanas un infierno.- Y se giró.

Yo le saque la lengua, desagradecido, ¡encima!  
Entre en la habitación. Sasuke iba al colegio de lunes a viernes. A veces venía a comer y otras no, los fines de semana cada viernes y sábado se iba de fiesta con Naruto, su mejor amigo y otras se iba con su novia, Karin que se quedaba a dormir, yo le arreglaba la habitación, y muchas veces encontraba ropa suya interior, ¿En serio esta chica se iba sin sus... ¿ropas? Que cerda, me burlaba de él cada vez que encontraba algo suyo, es más era algo desagradablemente muy habitual.

- Bingo...- Reí para mi misma, encontré sus bragas. Me dirigí lo más sería que pude a la cocina donde Sasuke desayunaba junto a su padre, lo más seria que pude, urgue en el cajón de los instrumentos.

- ¿Que buscas Sakura?- Me medio reí ante la pregunta del padre de familia.

- Unas pinzas.- Me gire al decirlo. Los dos Uchiha me miraron extrañados.

-¿Para qué, si se puede saber?- Las encontré y me dirigí a la puerta, entonces me reí.

- Para coger _algo_ de la habitación de Sasuke.- El señor Fugaku alzo una ceja y Sasuke se paró en seco.

- Ahora se lo bajo sí quiere señor Fugaku.- Sasuke que bebía la leche lo echo todo, ante la mirada de su padre, entonces empecé a carcajearme y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¡Maldita seas Sakura! ¡Como te pille mueres!- noté como me seguía y con las pinzas cogí la prenda.

- Mierda...- Murmuró él. Me reí.

- Vale, ¿Qué quieres esta vez?- Me miro en tensión, yo reí de nuevo.

Durante todo ese tiempo que Karin se dejaba algo le había amenazado con enseñarle las... Prendas a su padre, así que conseguia cosas a través del chantaje.

- Ummm... Primero, prométemelo con la palabra de Uchiha, que la última vez me la jugaste.- Le dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Tsk.- Alzo la mano.- Lo prometo, palabra de Uchiha. ¿Y bien? - volví a reír.

- Me dejarás decirle a Karin lo cerda que es.- El abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Estas loca?- reí de nuevo.

- Palabra de Uchiha... - Me miré las uñas con indiferencia. Chasqueo la lengua.

- Vale, hecho, devuélvelo.- Le tiré la prenda con las pinzas. Una vez la tuvo en su poder, ladeo una sonrisa.

- Morirás Haruno.- Yo abrí mucho los ojos, y empece a correr.

- ¡Traidor! ¡No se te ocurra pasarme eso por ningún lado de mi cuerpo! ¡Ni por la ropa!- Corrí hasta toparme con algo. Vi como Sasuke se paraba también y escondía las bragas.  
Alce la vista.

- Mikoto-san... Lo siento.- ella me ayudo a levantarme.

- Siempre estáis igual...¡Sasuke! Vas a llegar tarde al colegio, ¡Espabila!- El me miro con odio-diversión y se dio la vuelta, yo reí, tuve suerte esa vez.

* * *

Entre sobré las 10 de la mañana a la biblioteca, cogí el libro de trigonometría, hice ejercicios casi las dos horas. Después prepare la mesa.

Me senté a comer, ese lunes vino Sasuke.

- ¿Y bien Sasuke-chan, como van las clases?- Le pregunto su madre.

- Bien, hoy vendrá Naruto a hacer un trabajo.- siguió comiendo.

-¿De verdad?- mire con sorpresa y alegría, el asintió. Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, y mi único amigo, charlábamos horas cuando venía, siempre era bueno tenerle en la casa, era la alegría de todos cuando venia, excepto la de Sasuke, a pesar de ser lo que llamaba Naruto su mejor amigo creo que solo era por su parte, Naruto tenía una vitalidad y entusiasmo increíble, cosa que irritaba mucho a Sasuke, pero bueno dicen que polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?.  
- Genial...- reí.

Naruto y Sasuke pasaron toda la tarde encerrados en la habitación, mientras limpiaba se podían escuchar los "dattebayo" y los "idiotaaa" del rubio, desde luego muchas veces me había preguntado como han acabado siendo mejores amigos, si son completamente diferentes.  
Pensé en llevarles un té para que se tomarán un descanso.

Lo prepare y puse cuatro bollos, dos dulces para Naruto y dos salados para Sasuke.

Toctoctoc.

- Adelante.- Se oyó la voz de Sasuke.

- Hola chicos.- Salude asomándome entrando a la habitación y dejando la bandeja en una mesita.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto se levantó y me abrazo dándome vueltas.

- ¡Bájame Naruto idiota!- le dije riéndome.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo Sakura-chan! Hacia días que no te veía.- Me dijo dejándome en el suelo.

- Si Naruto, yo también me alegro de verte, tu amigo es un soso y no te invita casi nunca...- Dije haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Cierto! Prefiere traer a la perra de su novia antes que a mi...- Hizo un puchero también.

- Hmp, idiotas.- Los dos nos volteamos.

-¡Ah! ¡Os traje pastas!- cogí de nuevo la bandeja y la deposite delante de Sasuke en el escritorio.

- ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan!

- Gracias mota rosa, por fin tienes una utilidad que no es molestarme.- Fruncí el ceño, mientras comía.

- ¡Lo hago por Naruto, no por ti!- Y me fui de la habitación despidiéndome de Naruto.

Finalmente a la noche cayo y Naruto se marchó después de cenar.

La semana paso bastante rápido.

* * *

- ¡Uchiha! ¡Arriba! ¡No lo repito más veces!- Me volvió a tirar la almohada, me reí.- ¡No tienes más armas eeeh!- Se incorporó y me miro cansado.  
- Venga Uchiha, ¡Que es viernes!- Volví a reír saliendo de la habitación.

- Molesta.

-Insoportable.

Finalmente salió de la habitación y se la ordene. Baje y le serví el desayuno.

Ese mediodía no vino a comer.  
Al final de la tarde vino, tiro la mochila a un lado, y subió a la habitación, desde abajo oí como la puerta se cerraba bruscamente.  
Me preocupe porque no solía perder el control y siempre estaba seguro y sereno ante todo, así que prepare te y dos pastas.

Toctoctoc.

- No quiero ver a nadie.- Chillo desde dentro, haciendo caso omiso entre con cuidado.

- ¿Estas bien?- Vi que estaba sentado en el escritorio, avance y me asome a lo que hacia, le deje el te en la mesa.

- Eso es...- El me cortó.

- Trigonometría, cosa que no sabes, así que largo.- Gruñí.

- Deduzco que tienes examen el lunes y no podrás tener muy buen fin de semana.- Me cruce de brazos, mientras leía los ejercicios.

- Si, así que largo.- Se volvió a girar para coger el móvil y llamar a Naruto. Le prepare de mientras el te y acababa de leer.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas perdedor? Joder Naruto, estamos igual, si, si, ¡mierda!, tenemos un problema, y yo que se como se hace, bf, eres un idiota. Vale, no, vale, adiós.- bufó.

- Tienes que sacar la tangente.- El se giró de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto.

- Que tienes que sacar la tangente para saber la X.- Me miro con una ceja alzada.  
- Pruébalo.- Y me marche de la habitación.

Diez minutos después, mientras le hacia el te a Mikoto, oí su puerta abrirse y unos pasos apresurados bajando.

- ¡Sakura!- Me voltee rápido. No acabó de decirlo y bajo la cabeza, yo reí.

- Ahora subo.- Le dije mientras le servía a Mikoto su te.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto su madre, Sasuke me miro, supe que me suplicaba que no dijera nada, obvio, dañaría su orgullo.

- Nada Mikoto, simplemente que Sasuke quiere que le ayudé a... Ordenar el armario.- Mikoto alzo una ceja.- ¡Si, eso!

- ¿De verdad Sasuke?- El asintió y se giró para subir. Yo reí.

- Será mejor que le ayudes, no quiero desastres por favor Sakura.- yo reverencie.

Una vez subí, vi que al lado de su silla había otra, donde se sentaba Naruto normalmente.  
Me senté en frente suyo y me miro.

- ¿Cómo...?- Yo ladee la cabeza y le sonreí.

- Fugaku me obliga desde que estoy aquí a estudiar 2 h diarias, y justamente la semana pasada empece con esto.- Dije señalando el libro.

- No lo sabía.- Yo reí de nuevo.

- Lo se Uchiha.- El sonrió de lado, volvió a posar sus ojos en el libro y bufo.

- A ver trae, te ayudare.- El asintió y pasamos toda la tarde y los siguientes días estudiando y haciendo mil ejercicios, es verdad que al genio Uchiha no le hacia falta siquiera estudiar por nada, se le daba bastante bien, pero pareciera que matemáticas no era su fuerte.

* * *

- Uchiha levan...- Me quede asombrada,¡Sasuke levantado!

- No me lo puedo creer.- Me asome al pasillo.- ¡Mikoto-san, tu hijo esta levantado!- reí ante la mirada de Sasuke, seguidamente sonrió de lado y bajo. A decir verdad, esa sonrisa me perdía, era sumamente sexy.

Le recogí la habitación y baje a servirles el desayuno.

La mañana paso volando.

- Sakura-chan.- Me gire mientras tendía, era Mikoto.- Sasuke me ha llamado que vendrá a comer.- Yo asentí y vi como se marchaba.

Cuando llego se sentó en la mesa y les serví la comida, mire a Sasuke y vi como me sonreía arrogante.

- Sasuke-chan,¿Cómo ha ido el examen?- Pregunto su madre.  
El sonrió y se levantó, volvió con un papel y lo dejo en la mesa.

- Hmp.- ¡Un diez! ¡Sasuke saco un diez! Como me alegraba, vi como me miraba y le sonreí, vi como susurraba un "Gracias". Comimos ante las felicitaciones de su padre y su madre.

* * *

El martes casi no vi a Sasuke, tenía entrenamiento de fútbol y llego tarde a casa, le deje la cena en un tupper, con una notita que decía:" Cómetelo todo y veté pronto a dormir, ¡Tu mismo! :)"

Al día siguiente me encontré una respuesta debajo de la nota: "No tendrás esa suerte hoy". Reí, es cierto que el miércoles entraba antes y Fugaku lo llevaba, Amiko les preparaba el desayuno.

A la noche llego Fugaku y nos sentamos a cenar.

- Sakura, después quiero hablar contigo un momento, ¿Vale?- Yo mire nerviosa a Mikoto, ella miraba a su marido con una ceja levantada.

- Si señor Fugaku,¿he hecho algo mal?- Sasuke río, y su padre lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No, tranquila.- Yo asentí.

Cuando acabe de recoger la cocina me fui hasta el despacho de Fugaku, la verdad, estaba muy nerviosa, toque dos veces.

- Adelante.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capíyulo, para que veais como va a ir la cosa

espero que os guste! un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo!

Allá vamos.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, La historia es mia.

Capítulo tres: El instituto Konoha.

EDITADO QUE SE LE FUE A ESTO!

* * *

_Cuando acabe de recoger la cocina me fui hasta el despacho de Fugaku, la verdad, estaba muy nerviosa, toque dos veces._

_- Adelante._

* * *

- Con permiso.- El me indico con la mano que pasara.

- Siéntate Sakura, por favor.- Yo asentí y me senté en frente suyo.

- Verás...- Trague con fuerza.- He hablado con Sasuke...- mierda, seguro que se chivaría de lo que le hacía o decía por la mañana. - Y bueno, me ha comentado lo del viernes pasado, que le ayudaste con la trigonometría, y gracias a ti aprobó. Mi cara debía ser un cuadro porque Fugaku río levemente al levantar la cabeza y mirarme.

- Mañana tienes una prueba en el instituto de Sasuke para ver tu nivel y entrar en el curso.- Abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Qu..?¿Cómo?- Casi no podía articular palabra.

-Lo que oyes, si apruebas y entras me encargaré de los gastos de la escuela, y como confió en que sea así...-

Me levanté de repente inclinándome en una reverencia.

- Muchísimas gracias Señor Fugaku, pero no puedo aceptar, no quiero dejar el trabajo, y mucho menos que gaste dinero en mi.- Cerré los ojos.

- Sakura... Considera esto una forma de pagarte estos años, hasta ahora has estado siendo adulta, y visto lo visto es hora de que seas un poco joven, quiero hacerlo y lo haré, y, señorita, lo siento pero no aceptare un no.

Será cierto, ¡Iré a la escuela! A la misma que Sasuke, solloce, me hacia tanta ilusión pero...

- No quiero dejar el trabajo.- Volví a mirarlo. Suspiro, sacandose las gafas.

- Eres cabezota, esta bien, si d tienes colegio, harás los desayunos y las cenas, ¿te parece?- Yo negué.

- Y los fines de semana será igual.- Él me miro alzando una ceja.

- Siempre que no sea época de exámenes.- Yo asenti. - Buenas noches Sakura, descansa para mañana.- Yo me incline.

- Gracias, gracias y mil gracias yo...- el me interrumpió.

- A mi no, a Sasuke.- Yo alce la vista y vi que ya no me miraba.

- Buenas noches señor Fugaku.- Salí del despacho y me apoye en la puerta cerrando los ojos, sonreí, y corrí escaleras arriba, abrí la puerta de Sasuke que estaba hablando por teléfono.

- Pero que...- No le dio tiempo a hacer nada, sino tirar el móvil a la cama para recibirme en sus brazos. Me abalance contra el, abrazándolo y haciéndonos girar varias veces. Aún en su regazo solloce.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias Sasuke...- Note como reía. Me separó un poco con sus manos en mis hombros. A veces Sasuke a pesar de sus 16 años era muy maduro y hombre para su edad, tenía gestos, como este, o palabras que se le antojaban de parecer más mayor.

- Eh, Haruno, no sabía que las motas rosas llorarán.- Yo me seque del todo las lágrimas y me separe.

- Eres tonto...- Me cruce de brazos.

- Te lo mereces, no me tienes que agradecer nada.- Dijo encaminadose hasta la cama y cogiendo el móvil. - Perdedor te llamo luego, si, adiós.- Y colgó, se sentó en la cama, me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que me sentara a su lado, y así hice.

- Gracias otra vez Sasuke...- El sonrió arrogante.

- No me des las gracias, ¿Porque no lo has dicho? Quiero decir... Si querías estudiar.- Me lleve un dedo a la barbilla.

- Por no molestar, se que tengo trabajo aquí y no se...- Alzo una ceja. Reí.

- ¿Sabes que estas muy sexy así?- El se toco la ceja y yo reí más.

- Hmp, ¿eso ha sido un alago?- Alce ambas cejas.

- Sigue soñando Uchiha.- Y me levanté. - Por cierto...- Le dije una vez en la puerta.- Me gustaría que no supieren nada allí de que trabajo en tu casa...- Volvió a levantar la ceja.

- Descuida. Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches.- Y cerré la puerta.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, allí, delante del colegio se Sasuke, bueno, ahora mío también, le había pedido a Fugaku de ir yo sola, de hecho me trajo hasta el colegio, pero decidí hacer lo demás sola, a Fugaku lo conocían muchísima gente, y, aunque fuera mi tutor, prefería que no me viesen con el, así, el entendió mis motivos y allí estaba ahora, andando hacia el interior, miraba a los lados, el instuto era un lugar bonito, tenía una entrada con un jardín precioso y al fondo de un camino de tierra estaba la gran entrada, a la izquierda de esos jardines habia unas canchas, avanzaba lo rápido que me permitía el temblor de mis piernas, vi el campo de fútbol, escuche gritos y me gire, era ¡Era Sasuke y su clase en gimnasia!, me acerque a la valla, y lo localicé, y vi a Naruto también, dios, Sasuke estaba guapo, no, ¡me quedo corta! Jamás lo había visto en chandal, con ese pantalón corto y la camiseta de igual maneras. Cruzo los ojos con los míos y me sonrió de lado avanzando hasta mi, el corazón me iba a cien por hora, se paró al lado del profesor señalándome y este asintió, contra más se acercaba más nerviosa me ponía.

- Hola.- Se recargó en la valla.

- Hola Sasuke.- Baje la mirada.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- Asentí y lo mire, estaba riendo.

- Estas, en... Gimnasia ¿verdad?- El asintió.

- Te puedes quedar a verme si quieres.- Miro su reloj.- Aún es pronto.

- ¿Uh?- Reaccioné.- Ni lo sueñes Uchiha.- Reí apartando la vista. El río de nuevo.

- Nos vemos después, espérame y nos vamos juntos.- le mire de soslayo.

- Vale, me tienes que decir quien es tu novia.- El río y asintió.

- Hasta luego entonces.

- ¡Suerte, la necesitarás Haruno!- Le saqué la lengua.

Llegue hasta la puerta del señor Hatake y toqué tres veces. Una vez abrió la puerta me recibió un hombre de pelo blanco en punta con un cubre bocas.

- ¿Debes ser Sakura verdad?- Yo asentí.- Bien, pasa. - Siéntate donde desees y haz la prueba. Te la corregiré en seguida.-

Yo asentí tomando el papel. Habían preguntas de todo tipo, matemáticas, lengua, ciencias, de todo un poco más o menos todo lo había estudiado en la biblioteca, habian cosas que no y lo dejé en blanco. Una hora después acabé, me levanté y le entregué las hojas al señor Hatake. Mientras corregía eché un vistazo a la clase y miré por la ventana, me tragué una risa al ver como Naruto caía después de recibir de Sasuke un pelotazo en la cara. La voz del proesor me hizo volverme.

-¡Vaya! Un ocho... Increíble, enhorabuena Sakura, y bienvenida al instituto Konoha.-

Ahogue un grito al escuchar sus palabras, me reverencie. Se despidió de mi después de acompañarme a ver el aula, la 3-B, y me indicó para ir a buscar mi uniforme. Salí de allí, y fui directamente a buscar mi ropa, miré el uniforme, era mono, la falda a cuadros verdes, camisa blanca y suéter para invierno, calcetines altos y un lazo rojo grande que adorna el cuello. Después decidí dar una vuelva por el instituto, haciendo tiempo hasta que Sasuke saliera, aún quedaba media hora, así que podría investigar donde estaba la cafetería, gimnasio, aula de música etc...

Baje con la bolsa hasta la puerta principal y salí de allí, había un cúmulo de gente y mientras andaba hasta la puerta exterior busqué a Sasuke, no lo vi por los alrededores y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que estaba en medio de ese tumulto, avance pasando por allí hasta quedarme fuera a esperarlo, desde luego no iría allí a decirle nada, al fijarme bien vi, que la mayoría eran chicas, bastardas, cuando me apoye en la pared, miro alrededor y me vio, y sonriendo ladinamente salió de la multitud, y se dirigió a mi, debo estar enferma pero me pareció lo más romántico y sexy de la tierra.

- ¿Como ha ido?- Yo le enseñe la bolsa.

- ¡Un ocho!- El asintió sonriendo. - No me esperaba menos.- Reí, y caí en cuenta de sus palabras.

- ¿Eso es un halago Uchiha?- Le dije con un puño en mi cintura.

- Sigue soñando Haruno.- Río levemente y empezó a caminar. Le seguí hasta llegar a casa, me pase todo el camino preguntándole acerca de la escuela, aunque sus contestaciones fueran simples hmp.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Grite, Mikoto se asomó y vino sonriendo hasta nosotros.

- Hola chicos.- Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y me miro.

- ¿Y bien Sakura?

- ¡Un ocho!- Sonrió y me abrazo.

- ¡Felicidades!- Tras su espalda vi a Fugaku salir y venir a felicitarme. Después nos pusimos a comer.

Toda la tarde me la pase preparando cosas, hasta la noche que prepare la cena. Me fui a dormir pronto.

Al día siguiente me levanté una hora antes para los desayunos, una vez acabé, desperté a Sasuke y le arregle la habitación, les serví, desayune, y me duche y cambie.

Baje ya con el uniforme para salir cuando vi a Sasuke con las cejas alzadas en la puerta.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte mirándome.

- Nada, vamos.

- No hace falta Sasuke, ya voy sola, no quiero...-Se volteó y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿No me vas a dejar ir sola no?- Asintió.- Vale, vamos.

Caminamos en mutismo todo el camino. Al llegar al instituto reconocí a Naruto, sonreí, y mire a Sasuke, que no me miraba.

- ¡Buenos días idiota!- Saludo a él, y me miro.-¿Quien es ella?-

Sasuke cerro los ojos y yo me pase la mano por la cara, con un tic en el ojo.

- Es Sakura, idiota.- El abrió mucho los ojos y le sonreí.

-¿Sakura-chan? Madremia, estas... Preciosa...- Me sonroje. Sasuke le dio una colleja.

- No creo que en la ciudad haya muchas chicas con el pelo rosa pero, gracias Naruto. ¿Entramos?- el asintió rascándose la nuca.

Llegamos hasta la puerta principal contándole a Naruto que no dijera nada de que yo trabajaba en su casa, a lo lejos vi una pelirroja bastante bonita.

- ¡Amor mío!- Deduje entonces que sería Karin.

- Te eche de menos ayer, no me esperaste, malo. - Se le echó al cuello.

- Vale Karin basta.- Ella se separó y se percató de mi que me reía.

- ¿Quien es?- Naruto se puso a mi lado.

- Es Sakura, una amiga que...- Sasuke me miro.

- Soy Sakura, una amiga de la infancia de Sasuke, que se mudó de aquí y ahora he vuelto.- Me miro ajustandose las gafas con cara de superioridad.

- Karin, la novia de Sasuke.- Dijo amarrando se a su brazo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y entramos, Naruto empezó a parlotear conmigo, me hacia reír mucho, pero miraba para alante con cierto recelo, no me gustaba esa chica.

- ¿A qué aula vas, Sakura-chan?- Sasuke y Karin se giraron hacia mi.

- 3-B, a esa.

Me despedí de ellos y entré a la clase, me quede al lado del profesor.

- Hola Sakura, soy Iruka, seré tu profesor de matemáticas.- Me sonrió, yo le correspondí.

- Chicos, atentos.- Todos se callaron y me miraron, baje la mirada.

- Ella es una alumna nueva que se acaba de mudar de Osaka, y se quedará con nosotros el resto de curso.- Me adelanto para que me presentara.

- Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y vengo de Osaka, tengo 16 años.- Me reverencie.

Se escucharon murmullos y el profesor aplaudió para que se callaran.

- Bien pues, toma asiento y empezamos.- Mire y vi un sitio al lado de una chica.

- Ho-Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga.- La mire mientras sacaba mi libro. La chica era preciosa, la cara blanca y el pelo azulado, los ojos grises casi perlas.

- Encantada Hinata.- Le sonreí.

- La página 34, si te qui-quieres quedar aquí, el resto del cu-curso, por mi no-no hay problema...- Dijo apartando la vista.

- Gracias...

- ¡Haruno y Hyuga!- Miramos al profesor.

- Después podría hacer las presentaciones que queráis ahora, atentas.- Las dos asentimos y nos sonreímos.

Las tres primeras clases pasaron volando, en el recreo fui a la cafetería a cogerme un refresco, después salí al gran patio que había, localice un banco con un árbol que daba sombra y me senté allí a almorzar. Cuando acabe contemple a los alrededores, a lo lejos vi a Karin con un grupo de chicas, vi que se acercaba ella sola.

- Hola, em...- Alce una ceja.

- Sakura, soy Sakura.- Sonreí falsamente.

- Ah, si, claro, esto, vengo ha hablarte de Sasuke.- Me cruce de brazos.

- Tu dirás.

- A ver.- Se ajusto las gafas.

- ¿Has tenido algo con el?- Yo alce ambas cejas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Enserió vienes aquí a preguntarme que si he tenido algo con el? Increíble.- Negué con la cabeza.

- Responde.- Con que de esas iba eh, muy bien.

- Bueno, entonces te seré sincera.- Suspire.- Antes de irme compartimos mil y una noches de pasión, de lujuria, el se entrego a mi y yo a el.- Me aguante la risa por la cara de descomposición que puso.- Lástima que me fuera.- Volví a negar con la cabeza.

- Es...¿Eso es verd-verdad?- Reí tanto que me dolía la barriga, esa chica no era rubia pero era muy estúpida, pobre Sasuke.

- ¡Claro que no! Y si te quieres enterar de estas cosas, que no son de tu incumbencia, ves y pregúntaselo a el. ¡A mi me dejas en paz, zanahoria!- volví a reír.

- Eres... una arpia.- Reí de nuevo.

- Y tu una zanahoria cotilla.- Me levanté para irme.

* * *

Al final de clases me reuní con Sasuke, me extrañe al no ver a Karin por allí.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal el día?- El río.

- Hmp.- Yo suspire.

- Sasuke, eso no es una respuesta.- El me miro.

- Te he estado buscando en el patio.- Vaya, me sonroje y baje la mirada. Mierda.

- Me he ido a sentar en un banco, para no molestarte.- bufo.

- Naruto ha estado dándome la lata por dejarte sola.- Yo reí.

Caminamos hasta casa y nos encerramos en la habitación de Sasuke ha hacer los deberes, el me ayudaba en química y yo con matemáticas, aunque fuera un curso por encima, a mi las mates siempre se me habían dado bien.


	4. Chapter 4

holaaHola os traigo el cuarto capítulo, a ver que os parece!

ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.

Disfrutar la lectura.

* * *

- Sakura.- Oí a Hinata sacarme de mis pensamientos, los ratos con Sasuke a solas en su habitación me hacían pensar en cosas no muy sanas.

- Dime Hinata.

- Te decía que si querías venir a almorzar co-conmigo y mis amigos, así te los presento.- Alce ambas cejas.

- Claro, ¿porque no?- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Salimos por los pasillos hacia la cafetería.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Me gire y note como Hinata se tensaba.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué tal?- El se acabó de acercar.

-Venía por sí... ¡Vaya! Tu debes ser la prima de Neji, ¿Verdad?- Mire a Hinata, estaba roja como un tomate, lentamente asintió sin mirarle.

- Es Hinata, Naruto, una amiga y compañera mía de clase.- El asintió sonriendo.

- Encantado Hinata.-

- I-igualmente Na-Naruto.- El se acercó y le dio dos besos.

Ya que ella estaba en shock. Pensé entonces que tenía que intervenir.

- Bueno Naruto, ¿A qué has venido?- El dio un respingo.

- Cierto, el idiota y yo vamos a desayunar a la cafetería, por sí querías acompañarnos.- Mire a Hinata e hiperventilava casi, así que...

- Mejor otro día, Hinata me ha dicho que desayunar con ella y sus amigos.- Sonreí.

- ¡Vale! Tu ganas, otro día tenéis que venir entonces.- Hinata alzo la vista.

- ¿Eh?- Logro articular.

- Que otro día Sakura-chan y tu vendréis a desayunar con nosotros ¿vale?- Las dos asentimos.

Después se despidió y seguimos nuestro camino, llegamos a la cafetería y vimos a Naruto y Sasuke en una mesa, acompañados por Neji según me dijo Hinata era su primo, y Karin. Sasuke al verme me sonrió arrogante, me mordí el labio, era tan tremendamente sexy con esa sonrisa. Los calores me subieron a las mejillas y retire la mirada.

Nos sentamos en una mesa esperando a que vinieran sus amigos.

- Mi-mira, por allí vienen.- Me giré hacia donde me señalaba Hinata.

- Ey Hinata preciosa ¿que tal?- Le pregunto un chico moreno que parecia que tenia los ojos rasgados.

-Hola Kiba, ella es Sakura Haruno, una amiga.- Le contestó ella.

- Encantada. Le dije sonriendo.

- Vaya, el placer es mio.- Me contestó el.

- Tsk, no le hagas caso al chico animalista, soy Tenten, encantada.- Le sonreí, Ella era una castaña que parecía ser de origen chino.

- Yo soy Rock Lee, encantado Sakura.- Según me explicó Hinata él hacía artes marciales.

- Hola, Lee-san, encantada.- De repente el chico se paró en seco y se acercó, se plantó en frente mío.- ¿Que pasa?

- Sakura, ¿Aceptarias mi invitación de salir conmigo? Eres preciosa...- Me voltee para ver las caras de los demás, parecia que no era la única que tenía la boca abierta.

- Yo... Lo siento Lee pero... no eres mi tipo... Lo... ¿siento?. El se levantó y me cogió la mano.

- Quizá he sido precipitado pero... Conseguiré que salgas con...- Antes de que acabara la frase Tenten le golpeó.

_ Vale ya Lee, la estás asustando, compórtate por dios...-

Me volví a sentar en la mesa, percatándome de que todo el mundo miraba.

Y también estaba Gaara, que ya lo conocía porque iba a mi clase.

Pasamos hablando todo el recreo, me comentaron acerca del sábado había una fiesta, les dije que lo consultaría pero que no contarán conmigo porque trabajaba y no tenía tiempo, no quería molestar a Fugaku y Mikoto y menos pedir favores así.

A la salida llegue a casa junto a Sasuke. Nos encerramos en su habitación ha hacer los deberes.

- Vale, ahora sólo tienes que juntar los átomos y listos.- Asentí.

- Sasuke...- Lo mire, levantó la mirada para mirarme.

- ¿Tu iras a la fiesta verdad?- El asintió. - ¿Cómo son?- Alzo una ceja.- Quiero decir, las fiestas.- Baje la mirada.

-¿Te han invitado?- Yo asenti.

- Tenten

- Le has dicho que no,¿Verdad?- Yo asentí.

- Claro que no iré, trabajo el domingo y, además, sólo quería saber como eran las fiestas.- Gire la cabeza hacia mis deberes.

- Hmp, divertidas.- Le volví a mirar. El se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros.

-¿Qu-que haces?- El de separo de nuevo, notaba las mejillas arder, y río levemente.

- Pensaba que ibas a llorar.- Yo fruncí el ceño.

- Pues no Uchiha, no te daré ese placer.- Me gire.

- Ya me lo diste.- Abrí los ojos de golpe y me gire para sacarle la lengua. El volvió a reír.

- ¿Sabes que estas bonita cuando te enfadas?- Me sonroje hasta la punta de las orejas.

- Creía que el que no hablaba era yo.- Se cruzó de brazos riendo.

- Las matemáticas te afectan al celebro Uchiha.- Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, me volví y lo vi en la silla con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, que sexy era...

- Bu-buenas noches.- Me maldije a mi misma por tartamudear. Me ponía tan sumamente nerviosa, me hacia revólver el estómago cuando estaba tan cerca.

Cerré la puerta de su habitación, y me encamine hasta la mia.

* * *

Llego el viernes rápido, durante el resto de semana no vi a Sasuke excepto para el desayuno, A demás con el lío de ser nueva, me tenía que poner al día de todo si quería llegar con nota a las vacaciones de Navidad.

En mi clase los viernes salíamos al medio día y ya no volvíamos por la tarde. Llegue a casa y me encontré a Mikoyo leyendo en el sofá.

- Hola Mikoto-san.- Salude educadamente.

- Hola Sakura reina, ¿Cómo ha ido el colegio?- Me sonrió.

- Bien, hemos hecho poca cosa, pero muy bien.

- Perfecto pues, cámbiate que me vas a acompañar al centro.- Me volvió a sonreír.

-¿Puedo saber para que?- Ella río, y la imite nerviosamente. Se levantó hasta donde yo estaba y me puso las manos en los hombros.

- Tenemos que mirar algo, para ti.- Alce una ceja.

- Corre, tenemos que ir antes de que Sasuke-chan llegue.- Yo asentí.

Subí rápido hasta mi habitación, me puse un suéter y una falda, junto con las botas. Me gustaba ese conjunto, me lo había regalado por las Navidades pasadas Mikoto y no me lo había puesto nada más que dos veces escasas.

Salimos de casa y cogimos un taxi, llegamos al centro en 10 minutos.

- Mira, vamos a entrar aquí.- Entranos en una tienda que había bastantes cosas de joven, bueno, mirando bien la tienda, era de jóvenes

-Mikoto-san-. Ella me miro.- ¿Qué venimos a comprar? Ella volvió a reír, yo bufe.

- Espérate aquí.- yo asentí. La vi hablar con la cajera y le dio un vestido negro y unos zapatos igual color de tachuelas.

-Toma, pruebatelo, esto es a lo que hemos venido, a por tu vestido de la fiesta de mañana.- Cogí el vestido y lo mire, seguidamente comencé a llorar.

- N-no, puedo, y-yo no voy a ir a, a la fiesta...- Mikoto bufo.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan cabezona? Fugaku me ha obligado a traerte aquí, te deja ir, ¿Cómo no te va a dejar ir? A demás te lo regalo yo...- Negué con la cabeza.

- Fugaku ha...-

- Sakura verás...- me seco con un pañuelo las lágrimas, yo la mire.

- Eres la única niña en la familia, yo...- Bufo de nuevo.- Sabes que siempre he querido tener una nena, y tu eres esa nena... Eres como la niña que no he tenido, somos las flores entre tanto hombre... Por favor...- Suspiro.

- Tu... Eres como mi madre Mikoto y...- suspire.- Esta bien... Gracias.- la abrace.- Hacéis tanto por mi... Yo no se como os lo puedo agradecer...-

- Sólo con que seas la misma niña que eres y te saques los estudios nos basta a los dos.- La mire.

- Si, a Fugaku también le hubiera gustado una niña.- Me guiño el ojo. Es más, pensábamos que Sasuke era una nena, pero cuando nació y vimos la cara esa enfadona que tiene supimos que era chico.- Solté una carcajada imaginando a Sasuke con la cara de ahora, la ceja levantada y una mueca en la boca, pero con el cuerpo de un bebe. Adorable.

Me probé el vestido, era precioso, sencillo pero elegante, era manga larga con escote redondo y quedaba desde los hombros, la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, y llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, arrapado entero. Los zapatos eran altos. Nos quedamos las dos boquiabiertas, siempre había pensado que mi cuerpo no era gran cosa, atrás me quedaba de ser la chica que todos miraban cuando vas por la calle o que se quedan con la boca abierta, pero verme allí con ese vestido, cambio mis expectativas.

Compramos un par de cosas para casa más, y fuimos para casa, cuando llegamos Sasuke ya estaba allí, cuando nos vio entrar alzo una ceja, ella y yo nos miramos al recordar su comentario.

-¿Conspirando en mi contra?- Sonrió de lado. - Te veía más legal mamá.- Mikoto abrazo a su hijo.

- Sasuke-chan no seas malo, sólo hemos ido de compras, hemos ido a mirarle el vestido para mañana a Sakura.- Sonreí tímidamente.

- Al final le habéis convencido.- Mikoto asintió.

- Un momento, ¿Tu estabas conpinchado?

- Hmp.

- Uchiha traidor.- Me cruce de brazos.

- Me encantáis, os dejo niños.- Mikoto se fue, me sonroje hasta las orejas. Sasuke carraspeo, y pude ver el sonrojo en las mejillas, sonreí, y me mordí el labio.

- ¿Tienes pareja para ir?- Alce una ceja.

- Sasuke esto no es un baile de graduación.- El alzo la ceja como dándolo por supuesto.

- Espero que ningún bastardo se te acerque.- Se giró.

-¿Uh? ¿Sasuke estas celoso?- Se paró de golpe. Yo sonreí victoriosa. Se giró con una sonrisa arrogante...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí en cuarto capítulo!

espero que os esté gustando!

Es mi primer fic!

estoy pensando en hacer un blog o algo así para que le deis imagen a Sakura con sus ropas.

pero soy un poco torpe con estas cosas xDD


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa

os dejo el enlace al Blog!

alwaysasusaku. blogspot. com. es/ (quitar los espacios)

* * *

_CAPÍTULO CINCO._

_- Espero que ningún bastardo se te acerque.- Se giró._

_-¿Uh? ¿Sasuke estas celoso?- Se paró de golpe. Yo sonreí victoriosa. Se giró con una sonrisa arrogante..._

* * *

- Sigue soñando Haruno, no quiero broncas con mi padre luego.- reí entre dientes, el subió las escaleras, una vez arriba lo llamé.

- Entonces Sasuke-kun...- El se dio la vuelta. Yo jugué con mi pelo. -¿Si fueras tu mi acompañante sexy de la noche...- El sonrió de lado y se acercó, me apoye en la pared con la espalda.- Tu novia Karin no tendría problemas conmigo?- Suspire sonriendo, el apoyo la mano en la pared y se inclinó hasta mi oído. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, me mordí el labio, note como sonreía y aspiraba mi aroma.

-No lo creo.- Me contesto, yo ahogue un gemido al notar sus labios en mi cuello, se separó de mi.

- Buenas noches.- Me miro .

- Buenas noches Sasuke.- y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Durante la mañana siguiente estuve haciendo todo lo atrasado de la semana en la casa, se pasó rápido hasta media tarde.

Había quedado con Hinata a las ocho para ir a su casa a cenar y arreglarnos, se había puesto muy contenta de que fuera porque según ella, al final acababan todos muy mal, y se tenía que volver sola, por suerte hoy no sería el día.

Me vino a buscar con su padre a la esquina de la calle donde vivía Sasuke, la verdad que Hinata me inspiraba confianza, y me gustaría contarle lo que soy, pero no me sentía aún preparada, hasta el momento tendría que hacer estas cosas para evitar la verdad, y no es que me avergonzara, pero sólo el hecho de remover las cosas, se me hacia un mundo.

La casa de los Hyuga era casi tan grande como la de los Uchiha.

Tenía en la entrada grandes adornos y estatuas.  
La casa se dividía en dos partes, era toda blanca en tonos grisáceos.

Entramos y me presento a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, y su hermana Hanabi, que es más pequeña, de su madre casi ni la menciono, solo me dijo que murió cuando era pequeña.

Una vez cenamos subimos a su habitación, era una estancia enorme, con una cama redonda muy grande en el centro, a la izquierda tenía el armario junto con un espejo, y a la derecha el escritorio y un puf.

- Mira Sakura, ¿que te parece?- Alce la vista para ver lo que me enseñaba. Ensanche los ojos al ver el vestido que era strapless de color gris con unos adornos brillantes a la altura del pecho.

- Guau, Hinata es precioso...- Le sonreí.

- Me-me da un poco de vergüenza llevarlo...- Fruncí el ceño.

- Hinata no, es perfecto y lo vas a llevar ¡aunque te lo tenga que poner yo misma! Y no creo que sea buena idea, puedo ser muy bruta a veces.- Se echó a reír.

- N-no es por el vestido es que...- Alce la ceja al percatarme de una foto en el escritorio detrás suyo.

- Hinata, ¿Es ese Naruto?- Le dije señalando hacia donde ella estaba.  
Por acto reflejo se sonrojó y se movió a un lado tapando la foto.

- Y-yo...- Me acerque y cogí la foto, era una foto recortada, salía Naruto sonriendo alegremente por el hombro había un brazo, pero no se veía de quien era.

- ¿Quien más salía en la foto?- Me gire hacia ella.

- Suigetsu y Sasuke... Es del verano pasado, en la de-despedida de Suigetsu.- Asentí.

Me acordaba de Suigetsu, era un chico muy alegre parecido en el carácter a Naruto, solía venir a casa, creo que junto con Naruto eran los mejores amigos, desde pequeños se conocían en el colegio, hasta que un día comunico a Sasuke que se marchaba de la ciudad con la familia, habían hecho un gran negocio con la depuración del agua, y querían montar empresas por el mundo.

- ¿Te gusta verdad?- Ella asintió, yo reí. - Ese tonto... - Vi como ella agachaba la cabeza y encogía los hombros.

Me acerque a ella y le puse las manos en sus hombros.

- E-el no se fijara en mi nunca... Y-yo no soy visible y m-me bloqueo cuando el esta cerca...- Le aparte el pelo de la cara y le sonreí.

- Ey no digas eso, oye Hinata.- Ella me miro.- Es verdad que es un poco ciego pero, el otro día nos invito a las dos a desayunar con el ¿no?- Asintió y sonrió. - Bueno pues, por algo se empieza ¿Vale?

Ella sonrió.

- Gr-gracias Sakura.- Reí.

- Bueno, vamos a arreglarnos, que hay que ser visibles de una vez.- Hinata rió.

- ¡Si!

Por lo que me contó Hinata, Tenten era muy asidua ha hacer fiestas en su casa, sus padres se iban a China con frecuencia, -cosa que confirme sobre su procedencia.- y la dejaban sola.  
Ya desde fuera de la casa se podía escuchar la música alta.

- Hinata.- La agarre por el brazo haciéndola parar.- Estoy muy nerviosa.

- Tranquila, n-no te dejare sola.- Asentí.

Entramos en la casa, tendrían que ser muy bestias las fiestas porque había hasta cuerdas puestas haciendo un pasillo hasta un ventanal que daba al jardín. Pasamos entre toda la gente hasta salir.

Buscamos a Tenten hasta que dimos con ella y con Kiba, haciendo una ronda de chupitos antes de llegar a ellos me dirigí hacia Hinata.

- Hina.- Ella se volvió.- ¿Has visto a Sasuke o Naruto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Normalmente s-son de los útimos en venir, y-ya sabes, por eso d-de ser más p-populares...- Asentí, estoy segura que no era por ser o no más populares, sino porque el rubio tonto que tenía Sasuke por amigo era muy tardón.

- ¡EEEEY! ¡Sakura Hinata, aquí!- Oímos a Kiba llamarnos. Nos acercamos hasta ellos y los saludamos.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- Le dije a Tenten.

- Gaara y Lee han ido a buscar bebidas, no creo que tarden.- Asentimos.

Eché un vistazo al jardín, estaba todo despejado y había tres mesha largas donde había de todo para comer y beber, en el centro estaba toda la gente bailando, y en medio de todos ellos, una gran tarima, que simulaba el podium de una discoteca.

- Venga Hinata, ¡vamos a coger bebidas y a bailar!- Ella me sonrió.

Una vez cogimos las bebidas, algo light, Hinata me dio un golpecito en el brazo, me giré, y mire en la dirección donde me señaló Hinata, vale, Sasuke y Naruto, vale, guapísimos, vale, bocas abiertas. Salí de mi ensimismamiento.

- Hinata, oye, hay que actuar con normalidad.- Ella me miro, estaba roja, mucho, y temblaba como una gelatina.

No ayudo mucho que se acercaran a nosotras.

- ¡Hola chicas que sorpresa!.- Saludó alegre Naruto. Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza que deducí como saludo.

- Vamos a bailar.- Dije acercándome a Naruto para que me oyera mejor.- ¿Venis?

- Quizá en un momento tenemos que encontrar a Karin y a su amiga.- Asenti.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó hasta mi tomándome de la cintura.

- Ten cuidado.- Bufe.

- Ten cuidado tu con la perra de tu novia...- Dije en bajito.

- ¿Qué?- Me pregunto.

- Nada, que si que tendré cuidado.- Sonreí triunfante al ver que no me había oído.

Nos encaminamos al centro para bailar, era música de todo, se bailaba bien, y poco a poco se incorporaron los demás, saludamos a Lee y Gaara que vinieron al fin.

Estuvimos un rato más bailando hasta que le dije a Hinata de ir a por una bebida.

Llegamos hasta la barra y pedimos una copa, después de pedirla íbamos a volver a la pista cuando algo llamo mi atencion.

- Hinata, no se que sería de peor amiga, si decirte lo que te voy a decir o no, porque nunca he tenido, así que no se que hacer.- Ella me miro extrañada.

- M-mejor q-que me lo d-digas... ¿No?- Bufe.

- Esta bien, a ver, Naruto esta...- Un chico le dio un golpe en el hombro y se giró, entonces lo vio.

Naruto bailando muy acaramelado a una chica castaña.

-P-pensaba q-que n-no sería cierto... Q-que era un bulo lo que decían... P-pero ya veo que no...- Le gire para mirarla y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Poco sabía de momento de esta chica, sabía que su familia era de dinero y que había vivido toda su vida aquí, pero también sabía a ciencia cierta que era una mujer dulce, cariñosa y, aunque le costará a veces expresarse, sincera y adorable.

Por eso me dolía, porque sabía que no era una cualquiera que sólo buscaba una noche o el dinero de nadie, sólo buscaba el amor de alguien que amaba desde que tenía conciencia.

- Hinata.- Le sequé las lágrimas.- Vamos a dejar de hacer el tonto, nos toca a hacernos notar.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo cinco!

Espero que os haya gustado! Y las entradas del blog!

Sobre Hinata he pensado en hacer el cambio que hace más pronto de lo que lo hace en el manga, se lo merece jajaja


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo seis.**

**Espero que os guste! **

alwaysasusaku .blogspot .com. es/

* * *

_- Hinata.- Le sequé las lágrimas.- Vamos a dejar de hacer el tonto, nos toca a hacernos notar._

* * *

-¿Que?- La agarré de la mano y tire de ella.

- Vamos a bailar, en el podium.- Le sonreí.

- ¿Q-q-que? S-Sakura n-no... P-por favor...- Me respondió con la voz temblorosa.

- Hinata.- Me volví hacia ella.- Tu me dijiste el otro día que me apuntara contigo a danza ¿no?- Asintió.- Vale pues, vamos a enseñarles a esos dos idiotas lo que son dos mujeres de verdad y sexys.- Reí ante mi propia definición.

- M-me d-da m-mucha v-vergüenza...- Yo reí.

- Ya lo se, y a mi también, pero creo que nos ayudara.- Ella asintió.

- V-vale, p-pero necesito un c-chupito.- Me carcajee.

- Cierto, al fin y al cabo hemos venido a pasarlo bien.- Chocamos las manos.

Pedimos un chupito de tequila, después nos encaminamos -más alegres- hasta la pista.

- Bueno, por lo que he leído simplemente es mover bien las caderas, morderse el labio y revolverse el pelo, ¿No debe ser muy difícil no? - Nos miramos por un segundo, empezamos a reírnos casi llorando.

- Bueno, sea lo que s-sea, vamos a hacerlo.- Grite por esa contestación.

Si había que quitarnos así la vergüenza y hacernos notar, que sea como mejor se nos daba.

Y allí estábamos subiendo al podium, que creía que me caería de un momento a otro porque me temblaban horrorosamente las piernas. Pero lo conseguimos, y allí empezó el show.

Hinata era increíble bailando, me había dicho que bailaba danza contemporánea desde que era pequeña, pero no me imaginaba que era tan buena.

Eché un vistazo hacia abajo, Karin y sus amigas, Karin tenía las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta, y las demás el ceño fruncido, Karin las acompañó con el ceño cuando Sasuke se giró con dos copas en la mano y cuando nos vio las soltó para abrir la boca, salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluyendo su novia, entonces reí, y poso sus ojos en mis ojos y después bajo, y volvió a subirlos.

Naruto estaba de espaldas con la castaña, y Sasuke le tiro de la americana para que se diera la vuelta, después de una riña, sin que Sasuke le mirara, volvió su mirada hacia nosotras y ensancho los ojos.

- N-no p-puedo...- Me susurro Hinata.

- Y tanto que puedes, ahora más que nunca...- Y le sonreí.

De un momento a otro teníamos debajo nuestro a muchos chicos y chicas aplaudiéndonos, gritando y bailando, increíblemente habíamos animado a todo el mundo, y yo me había emocionado, ahora más que bailar, hacíamos el tonto y reíamos por cualquier cosa.

No música lenta para hacer llorar, no rayadas de cabeza por dos idiotas, no pasarlo mal, no nadie para meterse con nadie, no vergüenza.

Un rato después bajamos para ir a beber un rato más, después de no se cuanto tiempo Hinata me dijo que se iba a casa porque iba borrachilla y no quería que su padre la viera muy tocada, así que le dije que esperara que buscaba a Sasuke y le decía que nos íbamos. Suerte que no pregunto el porque.

- ¿Has visto a Sasuke?- Le pregunte a un chico.

- No preciosa, pero yo estoy mejor...- Me intento abrazar.

- Lo dudo chico.- y lo aparte.

- Oye nena ven a bailar conmigo...- me tiro del brazo.

- Que te he dicho que...-

- No la toques Sasori.- Respondió una voz detrás de mi.

No me atreví a volverme, me mantuve allí.

- Vale vale.- Alzo las manos el chico.- Sólo quería hablar con ella.- Sasuke gruño, y el chico se fue.

- ¡Vaya! Me tienes que enseñar ha hacer eso.- Reí.

- ¿Que haces sola?- Me pregunto.

- Voy a acompañar a Hinata y vuelvo a casa.- El alzo una ceja.- Sasuke, ya hemos hablado sobre esa ceja sexy, bájala.- Río. Me mordí el labio.

- No vais a ir solas, voy a buscar al tonto de Naruto, esperarnos fuera.- Me cruce de brazos.

- ¿Y Karin?

- Hmp. Esperarnos fuera.

Bufe, me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida.

Vi a Hinata sentada acorralada por el mismo tío de antes.

Me enfade.

- N-no creo q-que a N-Neji le...-

- Estúpido pelirrojo, sácale las manos a mi amiga de encima.- Me cruce de brazos, el se levantó hacia mi.

- ¿Si no lo hago que?- Reí.

Me saque los zapatos.

- Morirás estéril.- Le amenace con los tacones de 10 cm.

Bufo, se largó.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Me dijo, yo me gire y me volví a poner los zapatos.

- Tenemos que esperar a Naruto y Sasuke, nos han dicho que nos acompañaban.

- ¿En serio?- Asentí.

- Control, control.- Se repetía Hinata.

Yo me eché a reír, tanto que eche la cabeza hacia atrás y trastabille hasta casi caerme cuando alguien me sujetó, levanté la cabeza, tierra trágame ya, por favor, me había tropezado y precisamente tenía que se Sasuke el que me sujetara, un punto más Sakura.

- Hmp, torpe.- Medio sonrei.

- Vámonos antes de que nos busquen los demás.- Dijo Naruto.

Nos pusimos a andar los cuatro hasta casa intentando coger un taxi pero parecía que esa noche todos estaban ocupados.

- B-bueno yo giro por aquí.- Dijo Hinata.

Iba a decirle que le acompañaba pero Naruto me interrumpió.

- Te acompaño yo, si no te importa, yo voy para allí.- Hinata asintió.

- Nos llamamos ¿vale?- Le dije cuando se iba a ir.

- Vale, buenas noches Sakura, Sasuke-san.- Sasuke asintió.

- Buenas noches a los dos.- Y me gire para irnos.

* * *

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

-...

- ¿Ha estado bien verdad?

-...

- ¿Te has vuelto mudo Sasuke?

Desde qué nos habíamos despedido de Naruto y Hinata, habíamos hecho todo el trayecto en mutismo, y ya me había cansado, pero al parecer Sasuke no.

El iba al lado mío, mirando al frente.

- ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Bufe.

- Eres insoportable.

- Y tu una molestia.

- Hasta que habló.- Reí.

- Hmp.

Llegamos a casa, al final desistí en lo de hablar.

Abrió la puerta y entramos lo más sigilosamente cual ninja en una misión de vida o muerte.

Sólo que al llegar a las escaleras, todo me daba vueltas y me maree.

- No puedo...- Sasuke se volvió hacia mi.

- ¿Qué?- Me pregunto en voz baja

- Que no puedo subir, todo me da vueltas, dormiré aquí abajo.- Me agarre a la barandilla.

Sasuke se echó a reír en voz baja, contagiandome.

Bajo hasta donde yo estaba, ya que el había empezado a subir.

- No me grites por lo que voy a hacer.- Antes de que pudiese hacer nada me elevo en sus brazos y subió conmigo las escaleras, yo me sonroje y me mordí el labio, suspire en su cuello. El se estremeció.

Llegamos arriba.

- Bájame ya...- Me miro.

- No quiero despertarlos a todos.- Me susurro.

Y así llegamos a mi habitación, la abrí yo, y avanzo hasta la cama, me depósito allí y se inclinó.

- No vuelvas a bailar así delante de tanta gente.- Reaccione, me levanté hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

- ¿Cómo, te atreves a...?- Antrs de acabar me puso un dedo en la boca y me volvió a tumbar.

- Sólo no lo hagas.- Y se marchó de la habitación.

Maldita sea, así que... ¿estaba enfadado por eso?

Pero que mierda pasaba, ¿con que razón se enfadaba? Con ninguna desde luego.

Antes de pensar más, Morfeo me llamo para que fuera a sus brazos, y así lo hice.

* * *

Fin de capítulo!

Saludos lectoras!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete, ¡allá va!

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Me desperté con el ruido infernal del despertador, hice de tripas corazón, para no coger un martillo y darle al reloj, y después me pregunte que a qué debería darle, si al reloj o a mi cabeza, me dolía horrores.

Me mire y vi que llevaba aún el vestido, recordé que Sasuke me había subido hasta la habitación. Se me encendieron las mejillas al recordarlo.

Estúpida, ¿Como me podía gustar alguien con novia?

Vale, siempre me había gustado, y des de el momento que empece con mis estudios, esos sentimientos han ido en aumento.

Pero, ¿Y que posibilidad tenía una flacucha de pelo rosa de tener algo con el? Desde luego ninguna. Es verdad que Karin era una perra, pero era preciosa, alta, con un pelazo, y un cuerpazo que no pasaba desapercibido.

Bufe.

Empezaba a delirar.

Me duche y me cambie, baje y prepare el café, por poco derramo todo, de la resaca que llevaba, aún así con todas mis fuerzas lo hice, tendí la lavadora que había puesto y arregle el estudio de Fugaku.

Una hora después se levantaron todos.

- Buenos días Señor Fugaku.- El me sonrió y se sentó a leer el periódico.

- Buenos días reina, ¿Que tal anoche?- Me gire para ver a Mikoto, reí y les serví el café.

- Muy bien, llegamos pronto...- Mentí.

- Aaaah, eso esta bien, por cierto, me llamo Kakashi el otro día.- Me giré.

- ¿Uh? ¿Para qué?- Me acerque.

- Para hablar con nosotros sobre lo bien que vas en el colegio, dice que cada vez vas mejor.- Sonreí.- Nos alegra mucho de verdad.- Me sonroje.

- Y como recompensa al esfuerzo que hacéis... Hemos decidido... ¡Apuntaros para que vayáis al viaje de fin de curso!- Ensanche los ojos.

- No pue...- Fugaku me corto.

- Señorita, no quiero un no por respuesta.- Hice pucheros.

- Que ricura de niña.- dijo Mikoto.- Ahora Sakura, ves a despertar a Sasuke-chan, es tardisimo y hoy iremos a comer a casa de sus tíos.- Asentí.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad, me lo pago yo, por cierto.- Vi como Mikoto rodaba los ojos y Fugaku reía.

Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a la puerta de Sasuke, toque dos veces.

- Adelante. - Entre con una taza de café y un bollito.

- Buenos días.- Deje la bandeja en la mesita y abrí las cortinas, y si, ahí lo tenía, medio sentado, con el pelo revuelto, sin camisa y el tejano, y estaría tremendamente sexy si no llevara...

- ¿Te dejaste la corbata y la camisa no?- Me carcajee de el.

- Olvídame... Me duele la cabeza.- Reí.

- Y a mi Uchiha y no me quejo, arriba que hoy comes con tus tíos.- Gruño. Salí de la habitación y me puse a ordenar cosas.

A medio día, después de que la familia se fuera fui a ducharme y cambiarme a mi habitación, mire el móvil, tres llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje, todo de Hinata.

Vi el mensaje

" Cuando despiertes y puedas por favor llámame."

Vaya, no era un mensaje muy alentador.

Le conteste.

"Me ducho y te llamo."

Una vez me duche y me vestí con algo cómodo para estar en casa, la llamé.

- Hola Sakura.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me has alertado un poco con el mensaje. ¿Paso algo?

- Si pero... Algo bueno. Rió.

- ¡Vaya! Genial, oye... No me gusta mucho hablar por teléfono, ¿Quieres quedar en el parque?

- Vale perfecto, allí nos vemos, salgo ya.

- Y yo, hasta ahora.

Y colgué.

Avise a Mikoto de que salía con Hinata.

Ande unos cinco minutos ya que la casa de Sasuke estaba en el centro y llegaba fácilmente a los sitios.

Me senté en un banquito a esperar.

Cinco minutos después vino Hinata.

- Hola, ya estoy aquí.- Le note algo raro.

- Hola Hina, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

- Le besé.- Me quede estupefacta.- A Naruto, anoche, lo bese...- Reaccione.

- ¿QUEEE?

- Vale, esto empieza después de que os fuisteis vosotros por el otro camino...

- Un momento Hina, porque ahora mismo estoy alucinando coliflores.

Ella rió.

- No tartamudeas al hablar...- Rió más fuerte.

- Todo eso forma parte de la historia, escucha.

**_(POV Hinata)_**

**_Flash back..._**

_Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, la de fuera._

_- B-bueno y-ya hemos llegado...- Ya vuelvo a tartamudear..._

_- Si... Esto...- Intento decir el._

_- B-buenas noches Naruto...- Me volví para irme._

_- ¡Hinata!- Me giré._

_- D-dime..._

_- Estas preciosa... Nunca imagine que la chica que vi aquel día fueras tu.- Rió levemente._

_-¿P-porque?_

_- Porque siempre ibas cabizbaja, tartamudeas mucho y llevas siempre el uniforme ancho...- Baje la mirada._

_El rió y me cogió el mentón para alzarlo._

_- Y verte allí arriba con Sakura dándolo todo... Bff nose, me he quedado pasmado la verdad...- Giró a un lado la cara._

_- Gracias, Naruto.- El me miro sonriendo._

_- ¡Vaya! Así esta mucho mejor.- Se llevo una mano a la nuca._

_Mi cara de interrogación se lo dijo todo._

_- El tartamudeo, que es fantástico cuando hablas sin el._

_Me sonroje hasta las orejas._

_- Tienes... Razón, por los nervios y la vergüenza... No soy capaz de hablar bien...- Me sorprendí yo misma._

_Aplaudió riendo._

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo te quito la vergüenza?- Se acercó. Si el supiera._

_- Yo...- ¡A la mierda! Tan cerca que estaba, era mi oportunidad._

_Y le besé, al principio cerré con fuerza los ojos pero a la que el me devolvía el beso me relajé y me agarre a la camisa. El me sujetó por la cintura._

_Nos separamos y el aún me cogía por la cintura._

_- Guau.- Di gracias a las lecciones de Youtube con los besos._

_- Buenas noches Naruto.- El se volvió a inclinar y me dio otro beso._

_- Apúntate mi número, así hablamos por whatsapp.- Asentí. Nos dimos los teléfonos._

_- Buenas noches Hinata.- Le dije adiós con la mano y entre._

_**(Fin flash back y POV Hinata)**_

- Y así fue.

Si mi cara era un cuadro estoy segura de que ganaría muchos premios.

Le toqué la frente aún con la boca abierta. Ella rió.

- Vale... Se que parecerá un cambio muy drástico, pero tu misma me lo dijiste, hay que cambiar para hacernos notar... Así que cambié, rápido, pero he visto que así puedo conseguir lo que quiero, a quien quiero...- Rió otra vez contagiandome a mi.

- Me alegro tanto... De verdad...

- Y todo gracias a ti.- Ensanche los ojos.

- Que dices Hinata, esto lo has hecho tu sola no yo. - Le sonreí.

- Si, pero todo fue gracias a que me llevaste a bailar allí arriba, me sentí tan bien cuando bailaba, y el me miraba... - Reí.

- Tonta enamorada- le dije sacándole la lengua.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, la que casi le combina la corbata roja de Sasuke con su cara cuando la cogió.- La mire con una ceja alzada en señal de indignación para parecer sería pero al final estallé en risas.

Si ella supiera que aún más cuando me subió a la habitación...

- Por cierto Hinata... Voy a ir al viaje de fin de curso.

- No.

- Si

- ¿Si?

- Siiii.- Me abrazo gritando.

- Bien, por fin tendré compañera de bungalow.- sonreí

Después de hablar mil cosas sobre el viaje nos despedimos, eran las ocho y debía volver para preparar la mesa antes de que la familia llegara.

Justo cuando llegue sonó el teléfono de la casa.

- Residencia Uchiha, ¿Dígame?

- Hola Sakura, Cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Itachi?

- El mismo.

- ¡Itachi! Vaya que si, cuanto tiempo ¿que tal? ¿Cómo estáis?

- De eso quería hablaros, es sobre Ino...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo... Chan chan... ¿Que será lo que le pasa a Ino?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aquí os dejo el octavo capitulo._**

**_he de decir que el Sasusaku completo no se dará muy rápido,_**

**_aún así estos dos en especial Sasuke tiene un cacao en la cabeza que ni el mismo sabe..._**

**_disfrutar el capítulo, Dejadme reviews, me hace mucha ilusión, porque veo muchísimas visitas y también me podéis ayudar con la trama, que os parece etc... Recordar que es mi primer fic y a veces no se como enfocar las cosas. Gracias! No me enroyo más _**

* * *

- _Residencia Uchiha, ¿Dígame?_

_- Hola Sakura, Cuanto tiempo._

_- ¿Itachi?_

_- El mismo._

_- ¡Itachi! Vaya que si, cuanto tiempo ¿que tal? ¿Cómo estáis?_

_- De eso quería hablaros, es sobre Ino..._

* * *

-¿Sobre Ino? ¿Esta bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.- Rió

De fondo oí como se abría la puerta principal.

- Itachi, acaban de llegar tus padres, ¿les digo que se ponga, uno de los dos?

- Claro, que sea Fugaku, porfavor.

- Esta bien, recuerdos Itachi, te echo de menos...

- Y yo Sakura, hasta pronto.

Llame a Fugaku y se puso al teléfono, yo subí a la habitación y pase por la de Sasuke, me asomé pero no estaba.

Abrí mi habitación y me senté a acabar unas tareas que nos mandó Iruka.

Unos minutos después el móvil sonó, lo cogí y leí el mensaje de Hinata.

"Ahora te toca besar a tu rana ;) "

- Eres una cerda...

- ¿Ahora hablas sola?- Me giré para ver a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Reí. Me giré sobre la silla que estaba.

- Claro que hablo sola, soy una demente.- Reí, y el ahogo una risa.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo avanzando hasta llegar a la cama y se tumbó.

Suspiró.

-¿Cómo ha ido la comida?- Le pregunté. Volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos.

- Sasuke eso es peor que los Hmp.- Le dije imitando, volvió a reír.

- He hecho bien en venir, tu locura me alegra el día, espero que no te encierren.- Reí.

- Eso espero, depende de ti.- Me levanté y me senté al lado suyo en la cama.

- Mis padres y mis tíos me han pedido que les presente a Karin cuando acabe el curso.- El corazón me dio un vuelco, era algo que ya rondaba porque ellos llevaban tiempo saliendo, era algo inevitable en una familia, aún así, me había caído como un cubo de agua fría.

Intente mantener la calma y la serenidad.

- ¿Y eso no es bueno? Quiero decir, lleváis tiempo saliendo y es algo normal...- Me miro, y estuvimos así bastante tiempo, alzo la mano y me la puso en mi mejilla, volvió a suspirar, se levantó y se quedó parado de espaldas a mi en la puerta.

- Buenas noches Sakura.

Tarde un poco en reaccionar.

- Descansa...- Y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Es que acaso no estaba seguro? ¿Y ese gesto?

Lo cierto es que yo no era chica de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, me preocupaban estas cosas, sobretodo que el lo pasara mal, verlo triste me entristecía, pero sabía que él era chico de pocas palabras y no lo soltaría así como así, aun así sabía que las cosas pasaban por algo, y lo que tenía que ser, sería, sólo era intentar buscar el mejor camino.

Más me valía acabar las tareas e ir a dormir, mañana empezaba otra semana y había que ir fresca.

* * *

- Pss, Sakura…- Me giré para mirar a Hinata.- ¿Has dormido bien?- Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Y eso?

Suspire, mire a Iruka, estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, miré de nuevo a Hinata e hice un puchero.

- Sasuke me dijo ayer que su familia quiere conocer a Karin.- Hinata hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Pero... ¿Cuando viste ayer a Sasuke?- Mierda, mierda, mierda, la había cagado enormemente, piensa piensa.

- Pues... fui a comprar después de estar contigo, y me lo encontré.- Hinata alzó las cejas.

- Ya... ¿Que sientes por él Sakura?- Bajé la mirada, ¿Que qué sentía por él?

Des de que éramos mocosos siempre me había gustado de forma admirable, era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, y muchas niñas (como ahora) iban detrás suyo igual que yo, pero ahora es diferente, con el paso del tiempo ha ido a más, es verdad que es un desagradable muchas veces, y que su ego casi no le permite vestirse con ropa de su talla, pero... Esa forma de andar con las manos en los bolsillos, esa manía de fruncir el ceño, las sonrisas arrogantes, y la manera que tenía de acariciarme como ayer, bruta pero dulce, hacia revolverme el estómago, provocando muchas cosas, todas, menos malas, y los celos de querer ser yo la que presentara a su familia y no Karin... ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de Sasuke?

- Pues... No sabría definirlo, es raro, cuando estoy con el, a veces lo mataría y otras...- Un grito llamó nuestra atención.

- ¡Haruno, Hyuga! ¡silencio!- Las dos asentimos.

* * *

En la hora del patio nos sentamos en la mesa con Tenten y los demás, habiamos estado tranquilos hasta que vino Lee, montando una escena, pidiéndome de nuevo salir.

En mitad del almuerzo dirigí mi vista hasta la mesa de Sasuke, y vi que me miraba, sin apartar la vista le susurró algo a Naruto y rió tapándose la boca. Bajé la mirada.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...- Mire a Hinata que estaba blanca, dirigí mi mirada al lugar donde ella miraba, Naruto acercándose.

- Me va a dar algo, que vergüenza...- Reí.

- La otra noche no tenias tanta vergüenza... - Me pellizcó.- ¡AAuu! Hinata eres...

- Hola chicas, ¿os gustaría acompañarme fuera?

Hinata me miró suplicante.

- Claro, como no.- Le dije.

Caminamos fuera hasta llegar a la zona que estaba más apartada de la entrada, la zona de jardines.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí Naruto?- Le dije tocando las hojas del árbol llorón* que había en el centro del jardín.

- He pensado que podíamos hablar los cuatro un rato, ¿Tenéis clase luego?- Me gire para contestar pero miraba a Hinata, tan dulce.

- Si... - Respondió.

- Podríais saltarosla.- Agregó Naruto. Fruncí el ceño.

- No, eso no pasara.- Le dije.

- Eso le he dicho yo, pero luego me ha dicho que me invitaría a almorzar así que...- Giré la cabeza para ver a Sasuke que se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Bufé, primero pensé que porque no, estaba Sasuke, y mis dos mejores amigos, ¿que podía pedir más?

Y luego la imagen de Mikoto y Fugaku vino a mi mente.

- Lo siento, al menos yo no.- Naruto y Hinata soplaron.- ¿Porque os ponéis así? ¿No preferís que comamos los cuatro a estar una hora simplemente?- Sasuke sonrió.

- Siii, eso esta mejor ¿verdad Hinata?- El se le echó encima a abrazarla y se desmayó, habría podido quitarse el tartamudeo y un poco la vergüenza, pero el sólo contacto con Naruto le seguía poniendo tan nerviosa hasta desmayarse.

- Ayúdame a tumbarla aquí.- Le dije a Naruto.

En ese momento el timbre de vuelta a clases sonó.

- Yo me quedo con ella, id tirando.- Los dos asentimos y empezamos a caminar.

* * *

- Quiero preguntarte algo Sasuke...- Le dije mientras íbamos caminando hacia dentro.

El me miro y ladeo la cabeza en señal que me escuchaba.

-Tu...¿Realmente que sientes por Karin?- Se paró de golpe.

-¿Que?

- Ya me has escuchado, no me hagas repetirlo...

- Hmp...- Bufé.

- Eres insoportable.- Le "contesté" Rió levemente.

- Ven.- Me cogió del brazo.

- Sasuke tenemos que ir a clase que...

- Sólo serán cinco minutos.- Me arrastro hasta al final de las taquillas.

De un movimiento me acorralo entre sus brazos y la pared.

- No lo se...- Alce ambas cejas.- Es raro, pienso que la quiero pero...- Baje la mirada, el me alzo la cara con una de sus manos.- Es raro, contigo es diferente.- Suspiré.- Ahora sólo estoy seguro de una cosa.- Se acercó y beso el cuello, la mejilla subió la cara, y junto su frente con la mía. Se acercó, y subí la mano, con un dedo lo puse en sus labios.

- Sasuke... Te ayudare en lo que quieras pero... No te equivoques...

Se separó de mi sin apartar la mirada de la mía.

- Será mejor que subamos...- Me dijo, yo asentí.

* * *

**_* El árbol llorón es un Sauce, es un árbol precioso y lo llaman así porque las hojas son caídas._**

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo ocho, espero los review! Besos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía._**

* * *

**_¿Creíais que todo iba a ser camino de rosas?_**

**_ajaaaa, pues no, aquí os dejo el capi nueve..._**

**_disfrutarlo!_**

* * *

Después de lo sucedido, subimos cada uno a nuestra clase, confundida era poco, me había dicho con pocas palabras que estaba confundido de su relación con Karin, porque sentía algo por mi, y que lo único que deseaba, era besarme, ni siquiera me lo creía.

El chico que des de pequeños me había gustado, y que también, creía que me odiaba, ahora quería besarme. Suspiré.

La puerta de clase se abrió dejando ver a Hinata. Hablo con el profesor y se dirigió al lado mío.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunté.

- Bien.- Dijo secamente.

Me extrañe de su comportamiento.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Le volví a preguntar.

- Absolutamente nada.- Y se giró.

Alce ambas cejas y me centre en la clase, a veces la iba mirando pero en todo momento me evitaba la mirada.

Al terminar la clase todos murmuraban y Hinata salió corriendo antes de que le pudiera decir nada. Me encogí de hombros.

Salí de clase y vi a Sasuke y Naruto allí, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Que esta pasando?- Sasuke me tendió un papel.

" SAKURA HARUNO ES LA CHACHA DE LA FAMILIA UCHIHA, NO MERECE NUESTRO RESPETÓ"

El papel se me cayo de las manos, por eso Hinata me había ignorado, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quien sabía esto?

Ahora me humillarían, y con toda la razón, ¿que hacia yo en un sitio como este? No tenía derecho, yo no tenía una familia con dinero, ni mi entorno eran las reuniones con familiares de lujo, sólo era una niña huérfana acogida por una familia.

- Sakura oye...- Se me acercó Naruto, yo lo aparté y eché a correr, tenía que salir de ahí llegar a casa y decirle a Fugaku que no podía seguir que ese no era mi sitio, me había equivocado, jamás debí ayudar aquella tarde a Sasuke, ni aceptar siquiera la oferta de venir aquí, todo un maldito error, que ahora estaba pagando.

Corrí tan lejos como el temblor de mis piernas me dejaron, hasta detrás de la escuela donde nunca había nadie.

Me apoye en la pared para tranquilizarme, lloraba y me ahogaba, sentía una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

- Así que aquí estas...- Mire en dirección a la voz, Karin y Matsuri, mierda, ahora si que estaba en problemas, la sonrisa de Karin no era muy alentadora.

Se acercó a mi y me tiro del pelo hasta el suelo.

- Déjame Karin... Olvídame...- Lo intente decir con seguridad pero fue más un ruego que una amenaza.

Matsuri y ella rieron.

-¿Que te pensabas, que no lo descubriría?- Ensanche los ojos.

- Has sido tu...- Me intente levantar pero Matsuri me volvió a tirar al suelo.

- Claro que me sonabas cuando te vi, ¿amiga de la infancia que venía de Osaka? Claro que no, la puta chacha, que alguna vez había visto en casa de Sasuke alguna vez que iba.- Rió más fuerte.

-¿Porque... Lo has hecho? Yo no te he hecho nada...- Karin le hizo una señal a Matsuri y me levantó del pelo, yo jadee,

- ¿Aún tienes el morro de preguntarme esto? Por favor...- Me pego un puñetazo, yo grite.

- ¿Pensabas que nadie os estaba escuchando antes?- Ahogué un grito.

La conversación, en la que Sasuke me decía que estaba confundido...

Volvió a golpearme.

- Vuelve a meterte entre nosotros y desearás no haber nacido... Te lo juro.- Se acercó a mi.- Por mucho que seas su protegida, no te vuelvas a meter, y sobretodo no digas nada, o la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte...- Mire para abajo y llevaba una navaja que acercó a mi cuello y me cortó una fina línea.

- Ah...- Lloré, y me solto.

- Estas avisada.- Y me dejaron allí.

Me arrinconé en la pared con la cara hundida en la cara. Lloré hasta ahogarme, y toser por la ansiedad, y allí me quedé hasta más o menos calmarme un poco.

No se cuanto rato paso, si minutos o inclusive horas, pero casi no tenía fuerza, de repente empecé a escuchar mi nombre, a lo lejos, cada vez más cerca, y alguien corriendo.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Dios mío por fin te encuentro!- No levanté la vista, por la voz supe que era Hinata.

- Dime algo por favor... Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, pero por favor perdóname... Yo...- De repente se calló.

- ¿Porque estas tan sucia? ¿Y tan despeinada?- Noté que me tiraba del brazo.

- Dios mío... ¿Que te han hecho?- Alce la mirada hasta la de Hinata que tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos.

Y llore de nuevo, ella me abrazó y me deje.

- Perdóname por favor, porfavor.- Me secó las lágrimas de la cara. Cogió el móvil y vi que llamaba.

- Shimura, ven a buscarme al colegio, gracias.- Se sentó al lado mío.

- Iremos a casa y te curaré, después te llevaré a casa, no puedes estar así.- Simplemente asentí.

En un momento llego el coche a la parte trasera y nos metimos, Hinata no dejo de abrazarme en todo el camino, con un pañuelo mojado en agua me iba quitando la sangre de la cara.

Una vez llegamos, fuimos a su habitación y me dijo que iba a buscar el botiquín.

Me curó las heridas y me puso una pomada que era patente de su familia por no salir moratones.

Una vez acabó, me trajo ropa limpia y me duche, salí y me senté en su cama.

- He hablado con Sasuke, le he dicho que estas bien, que luego te acompañare a casa.- Asentí.

- Gracias Hinata...- Ella dió un respingo.

- Pensaba que se te había olvidado hablar.- Medio sonreí.- Perdóname de nuevo... Si no hubiera sido tan idiota... No te habría pasado nada...- Bufo.- Lo siento...- Negué con la cabeza.

- Tranquila, no es tu culpa, te mentí...- Ella volvió a negar.

- No es excusa.- La abracé.

- ¿Que paso?¿Quien fue?- Me separe de ella y me di la vuelta.

- No puedo...

- Karin... ¿Verdad? Le hizo lo mismo a una chica el año pasado, se llevaba muy bien con Sasuke y se lo hizo... Pero de ella no salió.

¿Qué te dijo?

- Dime que no lo dirás, por favor, por mi, hazlo, prométemelo.- Ella apretó los puños y asintió.

Estuve contandoselo, poco a poco iba acabando la historia, fruncía más el ceño, una vez acabe bufó.

- Sakura esto es de locos, Sasuke tiene que saber con que demonio está.- Negué.

- No Hinata, el estará bien, ella lo hace feliz, si yo me meto lo pagaré de nuevo y yo no tengo nada, por favor, me lo has prometido, por favor.- Apretó los labios.

- Se que es una locura, pero se solucionará, te juro que la próxima vez si me hace algo lo diré, pero por ahora no... He pasado mucho miedo...- Chasqueo la lengua.

- Esta bien... Te llevare a casa, a ver que te inventas para Sasuke y su familia.- Trague fuerte.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo nueve, pobre Sakura... Que pena, Karin muerte ya!_**

**_hasta el próximo!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Aqui el décimo capítulo! Espero que os guste! _

_Despues de la tormenta viene la calma...¿o no? :P_

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

_- Esta bien... Te llevare a casa, a ver que te inventas para Sasuke y su familia.- Tragué fuerte._

* * *

Llegué a casa y Sasuke me esperaba fuera, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en un muro, al verme se levantó.

- Te paso el testigo.- Le dijo Hinata.

- Gracias Hinata.- El me cogió por los hombros.

- Nada, para eso estamos, para cuidar a las amigas de las...- Fulmine a Hinata.- Perras...- Entrecerré los ojos.- Cuidala, buenas noches.

- Descuida.- Le dijo.

- Adiós Hina.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Vimos irse el coche y entramos dentro, deseaba gritarle, pegarle, por lo que era quien tenía al lado, pero no podía por mi miedo, y por el hecho que me separara más de el.

Se puso en frente mío, y me puso sus manos en mi cara.

- Estas hecha un desastre... - Yo sonreí.- He estado muy preocupado, lo siento...- Fruncí el ceño.

- Dejad de pedirme perdón, eso no arregla nada...- Me di la vuelta, lo estaba pagando con el, si, pero no tenía a alguien más para hacerlo, y no quería llorar más.

- Sólo quiero... Da igual... Déjame hablar a mi.- Me gire de nuevo.

- Puedo hacerlo yo sola, tranquilo.

- Sakura...- Abrí la puerta antes de escucharlo más.

Entre en la casa y en seguida vinieron a recibirme tanto Mikoto como Fugaku.

- Reina, nos tenías preocupadisimos después de que llamara Hinata...- Me abrazo Mikoto.

- Estoy bien, no es nada...- Mikoto me miro.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Ven que te cure.- Avance con ella hasta la puerta de la cocina, entraron Fugaku y Sasuke también.

Mientras que Mikoto me curaba oí a Fugaku.

- Sasuke... Mejor vete a descansar hijo...- Vi como asentía y se iba.

Una vez acabó Mikoto de curarme se sentaron delante mío.

- ¿Que ha pasado?¿Porque te han agredido?- No pude alzar la mirada, aunque Fugaku estuviera preocupado el tono de voz me achantaba siempre.

- Alguien descubrió que trabajo aquí, y colgó papeles con la noticia, todo el mundo me ignoraba y salí corriendo, después me encontré a un grupo de chicas que no llevaban nuestro uniforme, más grandes que yo, y me golpearon un par de veces, después ya vino Hinata y me llevo a su casa...- Mikoto se tapó la boca con la mano.

- Que horror...- Dijo.

- Señor Fugaku.- El me miro.- Voy a dejar la escuela, no es mi sitio, yo allí no pinto nada, no tengo dinero ni soy de una familia... Yo...- Empece a sollozar.

- Primero de todo... Nosotros somos tu familia Sakura, somos como tus padres, no te equivoques.- añadió Mikoto.

- Y segundo, si pintas porque más quisieran muchos ser como eres y enorgullecer a su familia como lo haces.- Me sorprendí de las palabras de Fugaku.

- Tu te piensas que allí no pintas nada, pero... Ya quisieran mucho tener esto...- Dijo Mikoto.- Es pura envidia cariño, no les des el gusto de abandonar, danos el gusto a nosotros de ver que vas hacia delante y lo sacas todo perfecto.- Añadió sonriendo.

Me abalancé a ellos para abrazarlos, eran mis segundos padres, personas admirables que sólo querían mi bien, y no me habían juzgado ni abandonado nunca.

- Te queremos Sakura, y si quieres que te diga una cosa, el señor sólo hablo con monosílabos, no se ha movido de la calle hasta que no has vuelto.- La mire, estaba sonriéndome, me separe y mire a Fugaku que me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Gracias por todo, os quiero mucho.- Los dos asintieron y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me pare justo en la puerta de Sasuke, dudé en entrar o no, me quede con la mano alzada, y me fui a mi habitación, si entraba me preguntaría y no sabía hasta que punto podría aguantar, no quería llorar, y menos por culpa de la persona que el quería.

Me tumbe en mi cama, un rato después oí como Fugaku y Mikoto se fueron a dormir.

Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Mikoto, que Sasuke había estado esperándome fuera desde que hablo con Hinata, bufe, ese idiota no se merecía como le había hablado.

Llegue hasta su habitación y toque flojito, entre despacio, y vi que estaba tumbado boca abajo sin camiseta.

Me senté en un lado de la cama.

- ¿Estas dormido?. Al no obtener respuesta me fije en su espalda, vi que tenía unas rascaduras, suspire, se las acaricie poco a poco.

- Lo siento por hablarte así... Me has estado esperando y voy y lo pago contigo... Supongo que en aquel momento sólo quería que aparecieses tu...- Paré de acariciar lo.

- No pares...- Me sobresalte.- Me calma el dolor...- Le seguí acariciando la espalda.- A mi también me hubiera gustado estar...-

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- Le pregunté.

- De estar tanto rato apoyado en el muro.

Se levantó y se sentó en la cama, me miro varios minutos hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa?- Le pregunte.

- Que incluso así estas preciosa.- Me subieron los colores.

- ¿No me vas a decir quien ha sido verdad?- Sentí de nuevo que me ahogaba, el lo debió notar, se levantó y me abrazo.

- Sentí que moría cuando hablé con Hinata y... Me hundí.- Me separó de el y me puso las manos en la cara.- Te has vuelto algo importante para mi sin ni siquiera notarlo y ahora no puedo, ni quiero que te vayas.- Bajo la cabeza, por primera vez me decía lo que pensaba.

Le alce la barbilla con la mano.

- Eres increíble... - El se acercó y bajo una mano hasta mi cintura, la otra la dejo en mi cuello.

Para qué resistirse a lo inevitable, a lo que los dos queremos, a lo que los dos sentimos, a algo que se hace cuando quieres hacer sentir sentimientos, emociones. El me quería hacer saber que estaría allí, y yo que con el ya no tenía miedo, y es que era verdad, con el se iba el miedo, todo, sólo venía una cosa a la cabeza, el amor.

- ¿Si lo hago tendrás miedo?- Negué con la cabeza.

Se inclinó un poco más sin esperar más y me besó, yo puse las manos en su pecho, no era un beso pasional, sino dulce y tierno, como el, como lo que sentíamos.

Poco a poco el beso se profundizó y el me alzo hasta quedar encima suyo, sentados, yo encima de el.

Antes de ir a más, paró, me beso el cuello.

- Me gustaría seguir pero tienes razón en que no es lo correcto...- Reí.- pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- Gracias por hacerlo, lo deseaba, y lo necesitaba...- El rió, me volvió a besar.

Cuando nos separamos me levanté.

- Buenas noches...- Le dije.

- Espero que duermas, yo no se sí seré capaz... Buenas noches.- Me mordí el labio y me encamine fuera de la habitación, cerré la puerta y me lance a mi cama, ¿Podría ser el peor y mejor día de mi vida? Si, era posible.

Solucionaría esto, por Sasuke que no lo merecía y por mi misma, quizá no tenía clase, ni dinero, pero tenía algo mejor, familia, y alguien a quien demostrarle que no era cobarde.

* * *

_**Aewww hasta aquí el capítulo diez... Espero que os haya gustado, ya les tocaba pobres míos...**_

_**pronto en el blog un par de escenas del capítulo 9 y 10 :)**_

alwaysasusaku .blogspot .com. es/


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aquí os traigo el capítulo once.**_

_**Es un poco flojo y corto, pero es como la introducción a la segunda parte de la história, ahí lo dejo.**_

_**Os dejo el link del blog, está subida la entrada!**_

_** alwaysasusaku .blogspot .com .es/**_

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

Por la mañana me levanté con el peor dolor de cara y brazo que hubiera existido, me mire en el espejo y efectivamente como dijo Hinata, los morados no habían salido, sólo tenía hinchada la zona, me duche y bajé, preparé el café y al rato bajó Sasuke y sus padres.

- Buenos días Sakura ¿Como te encuentras?- Me preguntó Mikoto.

Sasuke río levemente y yo me sonroje hasta la raíz.

- Estoy bien, gracias Mikoto.- Le sonreí.

-¿Ha pasado algo con vosotros dos? - Pregunto, Sasuke se atragantó y yo casi me caigo al suelo.

- No mamá.- Dijo limpiándose.

- ¿Sasuke, no se nos hace tarde?- Este asintió, y se levantó, Mikoto y Fugaku nos miraron con las cejas en alto para después mirarse entre ellos.

Subí las escaleras para cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme para irnos.

Cuando me cambie, fui al escritorio a coger mi mochila, cuando me gire me encontré a Sasuke en la puerta, ahogue un grito.

- ¡Sasuke no hagas esas cosas! ¡Casi me muero del susto!- Me lleve una mano al pecho, el se acercó sonriendo hasta mi.

- ¿El que no debo hacer?- Noté una mano en mi cintura.

- Esto tampoco deberías...- Me apretó contra el.- ¡A la mierda!- Me colgué de el enredando las piernas en su cintura, el rió, y me apoyó en la pared, mientras nos besábamos.

- ¡Sasuke, Sakura, vais a llegar tarde, bajad de un vez!- Oímos la advertencia de Mikoto.

- Sasuke-kun...- El beso mi cuello.- Ah...

- Repítelo.- Susurro antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Sasuke- kun... Debemos bajar...- Me separó de la pared para poder bajar las piernas.

Se quedó con las manos en la pared y la cabeza baja un momento.

- Vamos.

* * *

Una vez llegamos al colegio todas las miradas se dirigían a mi, a lo lejos vi a Hinata y Naruto, baje la cabeza.

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo estas Sakura?- Me pregunto Hinata.

- Bien, mejor.

- ¡Me alegro!¡Vamos dentro, hoy se te han pegado las sábanas idiota, deberías dejar de ver páginas marranas por la noche y así...- No acabó la frase que Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡No soy como tu, imbécil!

-¡Que no me llames imbécil, idiota!

- Eres un perdedor.

Naruto gruñó.

Al pasar por los pasillos volví a bajar la cabeza, todos hablaban cuchicheando.

- No bajes la cabeza.- Me sobresalte al oír la voz de Sasuke.- No tienes porque avergonzarte de nada.

- Se tendrían que avergonzar ellos, ya quisieran tener nuestro nivel,¡míralos! Van de ogggg no puedo...- Reí con la aclaración de Hinata.

- ¡Eso eso! ¡A ver quien es el valiente que dice nada!- Grito Naruto.

Sonreí y llegue a clase con Hinata.

Un rato después habían entrado casi todos en clase.

- ¡Eh Hyuga!- Llamo un chico, ella se giró.- ¿Cómo puedes ir con alguien así?

Hinata se le acercó.

-¿Y tu madre ya esta orgullosa de tener a un hijo tan patético como tu? Por favor, por supuesto que voy a ir con ella, es mi mejor amiga, y el día que tengáis la mitad que tiene ella, llamadme, no sois nadie comparado con nosotras, nadie, yo y mi familia os podemos hundir en la miseria a cada uno que se meta con Sakura, ¿Os queda claro?- Ellos tragaron saliva y asintieron.- ¡Pues a tomar por culo de aquí ya! Que cansáis la vida...- Se arregló el pelo y vino para mi, se sentó y reímos.

- Gracias Hina, eres un sol.- Ella me sonrió.

- Me lo podrías agradecer contándome, por ejemplo cuántas veces te has acostado con Sasuke, más que nada por el hecho de vivir en la ...- Me sonroje y chille.

- ¡Cállate la bocaza esa que tienes! ¡No me he acostado con el! Sólo...- Hinata apoyo su cabeza en una mano.

Le tuve que contar toda la historia entre el y yo.

Durante los siguientes meses todo volvió a mantenerse normal, poco a poco me volvían a hablar y acabaron por fin las malas miradas excepto de una, Karin, ella seguía con Sasuke, yo había hablado con el que no era posible estar así, y el me dio la razón, me dijo que le debía a Karin una oportunidad, que irónico, ya que llevaban tiempo y tampoco sabía bien bien lo que sentía por mi, aún así, habían miles de miradas al día, mil sonrisas, y con cada una de ellas yo me mordía el labio, para que el entendiera que moría por el, en casa, nos rozábamos a más no poder, si yo pasaba el, también.

Pasó el invierno casi sin notarlo, antes de cerrar los ojos, pasamos las Navidades, y las fiestas.

Sasuke se fue con sus padres casi los dos meses de vacaciones a la nieve a esquiar. Me ofrecieron ir pero preferí quedarme aquí porque a la nieve iban más familiares, a pesar de la tozudez de Mikoto y Sasuke, los logré convencer a ellos.

Yo en cambio, pasé las vacaciones en casa, Hinata venía casi cada día, y algunas veces con Tenten, otras nos juntábamos en su casa, e había ido a alguna fiesta en casa de ella, pocas, ya que cuando hablaba con Sasuke y se lo decía, se enfadaba conmigo, y no esque me importara, ya que no teníamos nada, pero la noche de la fiesta daba la casualidad que tooodos los amigos de Sasuke se ofrecían a cuidarme, grandísima casualidad, nótese el sarcasmo.

Aún así lo pase bastante bien, ese tiempo me dio de que pensar, aclarar las cosas y auto convencerme de que lo de Sasuke había sido un desliz, que ninguno se acordaba, el hacia su vida con Karin, y yo, bueno, tiraba con mis amigos, no podía negar que le quería, pero no me iba a encerrar en la habitación sufriendo por alguien, y menos por quien no me acepta a mi y se va con una perra.

Y así llego la primavera, a una semana de irnos de viaje de fin de curso.

Con Hinata hacía mucho tiempo que teníamos planeado este viaje, la ropa que llevaríamos, lo que haríamos...

Íbamos a ir a unos bungalows, a pié de playa, todo de lujo, claro.

El ambiente en los de mi curso era tenso y no por nada, era el último curso y cada uno cogería su camino unos seguiríamos allí cursando bachiller, otros se irían fuera a las empresas de sus padres, otros harían algo distinto...

Pero de momento nos tocaba disfrutar, y eso, es lo que pensaba hacer...

* * *

Hasta aquí!

El próximo capítulo os lo compenso lo juro!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aquí os dejo el capítulo doce, espero que os guste.**_

_**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

- ¡Una semana, una semana!- Me giré hacia Hinata.

- No hace falta que chilles Hinata...- Ella me alcanzó, íbamos a ir a la biblioteca porque el miércoles teníamos un examen de química y estábamos a lunes, con lo que habían dos factores, el que yo fuera malísima para la química y que hubiera poco tiempo.

- Vale señorita simpática, se que es lunes pero por favor, ¿Me puedes explicar este humor?- Se plantó delante mío.

Bufe.

- Estoy cansada... Del tema este con Sasuke...- Ella alzo una ceja.- Antes pensaba que podía llevarlo más o menos, creía que verlo con... Karin... Me resultaría más fácil pero pasa el tiempo, y se hace insoportable... Ayer me medio discutí con el, y casi le confieso lo que paso.

- Y tu idiota de no decirlo.- Fruncí el ceño.- Ven vamos al parque, allí hablaremos mejor.

Cambiamos de dirección y llegamos al parque, casi no había nadie. Nos sentamos en la hierba.

-¿Que paso entonces?- Suspiré.

_(Flash back)_

_Llegué a casa después de pasar la tarde con Naruto y Hinata, estos dos no se decidían a salir o no salir, así que me habían dicho de ir con ellos a pasa un rato en una feria que habían montado no muy lejos de aquí._

_Sasuke no había venido, había pasado todo el fin de semana en la casa de pueblo de Karin, la familia de ella ya conocía a Sasuke, alguna vez se había ido con ella a su casa a comer, y Mikoto y Fugaku ya la conocían a ella, pero resulta que Sasuke no se decidía a hacer las presentaciones oficiales a su propia familia._

_-¡Ya he llegado!- Mikoto asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina._

_- ¡Hola reina!¿Cómo ha ido?- Me senté frente suyo._

_- Bien, Naruto nos la ha querido colar dos veces en el juego de pescar... Menos mal que Hinata tiene buena vista y lo ha pillado.- Mikoto rió._

_-¿Así que estabas con ese tonto?- Me giré para ver a Sasuke._

_-¿Ya has llegado?- El asintió._

_- Hace poco rato que ha llegado.- Continuó Mikoto.- ¿Y que más habéis hecho?_

_Yo me volví a girar hacia ella._

_- Después me han obligado a montarme en una cosa que daba vueltas, por dios, casi echo los macarrones que había comido, me quería morir.- Mikoto se carcajeaba.- ¡Encima Naruto saltando! Dios, vi mi muerte, horrible... Por suerte estoy viva, no me preguntes como._

_- Increíble la dramatización que le das a las cosas, eres peor que Hinata.- Añadió Mikoto._

_- Te lo juro Mikoto-san, vi mi muerte.- Me levanté._

_- Osea que habéis ido como niños de 10 años. - Me pregunto con socarronería Sasuke._

_- Si Sasuke... Como niños, pero divirtiendonos.- Alzo una ceja.- ¡Oh por favor! No seas tan egocéntrico y pienses que todo lo que tu haces es divertido...- Me despedí de Mikoto que se reía y subí._

_Llegue a mi habitación, y fui a cerrar la puerta cuando la mano de Sasuke lo impidió._

_-¿Que quieres ahora?- Le solté con enfado._

_- Saber porque te pones así.- Se cruzó de brazos._

_- Yo no me pongo de ninguna manera._

_- ¿Y porque me tratas así?- Alzó una ceja._

_- No te importa._

_- Hmp, ¿Te has puesto así porque me he ido de fin de semana?- Pillada Sakura. _

_- ¡Claro que s-no! Lárgate. - Me di la vuelta._

_- ¿Es que estas celosa?- Bufé, le encaré._

_- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¿Que sí? ¡Pues si, si, si y si! ¿Contento!?- Me tapé la boca al instante, baje la cabeza, vi como se acercaba._

_- No me gusta esto, primero me besas, luego me pides que me aleje que le quieres dar una oportunidad, después me buscas, y cuando te vas les dices a tus amigos que me vigilen.- No pude seguir, me entro el nudo en la garganta._

_- ¿Que sientes ahora?- Me preguntó._

_- Ira._

_- ¿Porque?_

_- ¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio hace falta que te conteste?- Él asintió.- Me da irá que estés con ella, y juegues conmigo, me da ira que la toques, la beses o la mires cuando quiero que lo hagas conmigo, me da ira saber que no vas a estar conmigo, y sobretodo me duele que la ames cuando ella fue quien me...- De repente me callé, me di cuenta de mis palabras._

_- Vete Sasuke... Quiero estar sola...- Me volví a girar._

_Note las manos de Sasuke en la cintura, las agarré para quitar las pero la fuerza era mayor._

_-¿Que te ha hecho?- Abrí los ojos._

_- Nada... No es importante.- Noté como me levantaba del suelo y con una mano me tapaba la boca. Intente soltarme, sin éxito._

_Me tumbo en la cama._

_- Prométeme que no chillaras.- Fruncí el ceño.- Vale, tendré que hacerlo así._

_Me revolví pero no conseguí nada. _

_Él bufó._

_- No te voy a soltar a menos que me escuches...- Suspiró._

_- Sakura, se que parecerá raro mi comportamiento, sabes que no soy alguien que se exprese con las palabras, y a veces no se como hacer las cosas pero..._

_No aclaro mis sentimientos por ti...- Dejé de forcejear y el me soltó, se echó para atrás y yo me senté._

_- Siempre te había visto como mi hermana pequeña, alguien a quien chinchar, pero ese sentimiento ha ido evolucionando, y Karin de cruzó, diciéndome que me había amado siempre, y yo accedí, sin ni siquiera sentir nada por ella, pero me habitúe a ella, pero aún a día de hoy no estoy seguro de presentársela a nadie por lo que siento por ti, porque siempre has estado presente, y dudaba de hacer algo o no, y decidí no hacerlo, por miedo al rechazo.- Se rascó la cabeza.- Y ese sentimiento crece sin saber que es, cada día, y me intento apartar de ti para dejar de sentir, pero tengo necesidad de ti, cada segundo, cada minuto, siempre... Por eso a veces te busco._

_En Karin veo cosas que si, pero en ti, es todo, ese carácter de mil demonios, cuando te enfadas, cuando eres dulce, cuando me miras, cuando te muerdes el labio, cuando chillas...- Se acercó a mi.- Cuando me besas...- Le cogí de la camiseta y tiré de ella hasta besarlo, se puso encima mío.- Cuando se te sonrojan las mejillas.- Lo volví a besar.- Pero necesito tiempo...- Me separé de el._

_- ¿Que? ¿Me dices todo esto y me pides tiempo?- Me levanté y me dirijí a la puerta._

_- Sakura... Lo que te he dicho es verdad pero entiende la situación, por favor, dame tiempo..._

_Alcé las manos._

_- Esta bien, haz lo que creas conveniente, tu sabrás lo que haces, pero Sasuke, puede que no esté siempre...- El apretó los puños y se marchó._

_(Fin flash back)_

- Uau... Vaya cacao llevas chica...- La mire para después suspirar.- Vale, te volveré ha hacer la misma pregunta que te hice hace unos meses...- Abrí los ojos.

- No lo harás...

- Y tanto que si...¿Qué sientes por Sasuke, Sakura?

Lo medité, no me hizo falta mucho, la respuesta que di, varió mucho de la última vez.

- Lo quiero... Tanto que duele...- Hinata bufó y me abrazo.

- Sakura, si el es para ti con el tiempo estaréis juntos, si no, el destino te traerá otra persona que te ame, y tu lo harás igual. - Miré a Hinata y asentí.

- Ahora más nos vale que vayamos a la biblioteca y estudiar.- Me dijo levantándose.

- Tienes razón, no es momento para pensar en tonterías, gracias Hina.

Empezamos ha andar dirección biblioteca.

- Por cierto Hinata, ¿Que tal con Naruto?- Ella rió.

- Bueno, va bien, ahora quedamos más o menos todas las tardes, bueno lo que ya sabes, sólo que me sigue diciendo que hasta que no este seguro que me quiere no saldremos oficialmente.- Se encogió de hombros.

- Y tu,¿Estas bien así?- Le pregunte.

- Bueno, a veces pienso que mejor así, otras que no... Tampoco le quiero obligar a nada... No se, si es para mi será.

- Será Hinata, sois el uno para el otro, ya verás. - Ella rió.

- Ojalá...

Llegamos a la biblioteca, para nuestra sorpresa estaba bastante llena, subimos a la segunda planta y nos pusimos a estudiar, un rato después unas risas llamaron mi atención y dirigí la vista hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sasuke, Naruto, Karin y Matsuri.

- Pst, Hina.- Ella levantó su vista hacia mi.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa a estudiar?- Ella alzo una ceja y con la cabeza le indiqué donde mirar.

- Vaya, vaya...- Sonrió.- ¿Irnos? Si ahora viene lo más divertido...

-¿Que quieres decir?- Ella rió.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera fiesta no? - Yo asentí. - Bien pues, vamos ha hacer algo parecido.

- Hinata, ¿Des de cuando nos hemos cambiado los papeles?- Ella rió

- Des de que un moreno de metro 80 te colapsa el cerebro.- Yo sonreí socarronamente.

- Pues hay que descolapsarse.

- Eso no existe.

- Lo se, vamos allá, vamos a ser ladies marmalade .- Le contesté, ella rió.

Hinata llamó a su chofer, localizamos a dos chicos que iban al gimnasio de Neji, y les pedimos amablemente que nos acompañaran hasta la entrada con unos libros que cogimos para convencerles, nos desabrochamos un botón de la camisa del uniforme y bajamos lo más sensuales que nunca antes hubiésemos hecho, reímos un poco para llamar la atención, y lo conseguimos, Naruto tenía la boca abierta y Sasuke se había tensado.

Nos acercamos a su mesa.

- Que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí...- Dije yo jugando con mi pelo.

- Si, muy grata.- Agregó Karin tirando del brazo de Sasuke, el problema es que este estaba muy ocupado mirándome.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?- Pregunto Naruto.

- Pues...- Hinata se tiró con gracia el pelo hacia atrás.- Hemos venido a estudiar, pero estos dos chicos se han ofrecido a invitarnos a algo, así que...

- ¿No pensáis ir no?- Agregó Sasuke. Las dos nos miramos.

- Tampoco nos interesa,¿Verdad Sasuke?- Le preguntó Karin.

- Cierto Karin, en fin chao, _parejitas_...- Añadió Hinata con veneno.

Sasuke se levantó y puse mi mano en frente suyo.

- Ni lo intentes.- Apretó los puños.- Te dije que el tiempo vuela... - Y me marché junto a Hinata.

Cuando salimos fuera nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos al coche de Hinata.

Me dejó en casa y preparé las cosas de la cena, una vez acabado de recoger todo, subí, me duché y me puse el pijama.

Un rato después llego Sasuke y cenamos, ni siquiera me miró, no me importó, había conseguido provocarle lo que el hacía con Karin. Celos.

Cuando acabe de cenar lo recogí y me tumbé por fin en la cama boca arriba, entonces pensé en el par de idiotas que éramos Hinata y yo al comportaremos así. Nos habíamos divertido y sus caras no tenían precio.

El móvil sonó entonces.

Lo cogí, un mensaje de Hinata.

"Somos patéticas haciendo las cosas, pero aun así somos las mejores, te quiero hermana."

Reí. Le contesté deseándole buenas noches y mañana nos veríamos.

Oí de nuevo el móvil.

Lo miré, un whatsapp de Sasuke.

- "Ven".

Já, más quisieras.

- "Tienes el mismo camino."- Le contesté.

Un minuto después abrió la puerta.

- ¿Que necesitas?- Le pregunte incorporandome.

- Que pretendías esta tarde.- Me hice la sorprendida.

- ¿Yo, cuando?- Puse un dedo en mi barbilla, el me levantó por las muñecas.

- ¿¡Que querías!?¿Darme celos?- Yo encogí los hombros.

- Tsk, pues si querías eso lo has conseguido, porque estaban ellas delante sino le hubiese partido la cara a ese imbécil.- Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Con qué derecho?- Le pregunté.

-¿Que?

- ¿Que con que mierda de derecho te crees para decirme esto? No tienes derecho Sasuke, ¡no soy absolutamente nada tuyo!- Le contesté librandome del agarre.

- Me da igual eso, nadie te toca, nadie.- Suspire hondo.

- ¿Esto que es?¿Un quiero y no puedo?- Aparto la vista.

- Si quieres algo reclamalo como tuyo, no vayas haciendo el idiota con alguien que no te merece.- Otra vez bocazas Sakura.

- Vete, lárgate.- Me giré.

Oí cerrar la puerta bruscamente, me tiré en la cama boca abajo, no quería llorar por el de nuevo...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo!

saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aqui el capítulo trece! **_

_**En el siguiente se desvelara que leches le pasa a Ino, aunque sea más que evidente ¿no?**_

_**espero que os guste**._

* * *

_- Vete, lárgate.- Me giré._

_Oí cerrar la puerta bruscamente, me tiré en la cama boca abajo, no quería llorar por el de nuevo..._

* * *

Si estaba algo cien por cien segura, es que Sasuke Uchiha era bipolar, y conmigo no iba a jugar.

Él decía querer a Karin y que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero no le complementaba nada, ni le ofrecía, y eso que en el colegio los llamaban la pareja perfecta.

Decía que conmigo era diferente, que yo era como su "Yang" siendo él el "Ying".

Que cuando estaba conmigo era luz y sin mi, se oscurecía, que era la calma dentro de la tormenta, aunque muchas veces era yo la tormenta.

El quiero y no puedo.

El martes me lo pase todo el día estudiando, me levanté pronto e hice mis tareas en casa, estudie, fui al colegio, sin Sasuke, ya que nos ignorábamos, y cuando salí, me encerré en mi habitación hasta la cena, y al acabar lo mismo.

El miércoles tenía a primera hora el examen así que pedí permiso que me concedieron, para estudiar antes de irme, y que el desayuno se encargara otra chica.

Llegué a clase y vi que Hinata no tenía tampoco cara de haber dormido mucho.

- Buenos días Hina.- Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Buenos días?¿En serio? Esto es horrible, no he dormido ni un minuto y al llegar las 7 de la mañana, ¡tachán! No-me-acuerdo-de-nada...- Dijo moviendo las manos en círculos.

Yo reí.

- Exagerada...- Me miro con una ceja alzada.

- El colmo es que anoche me llamo Naruto diciéndome que almorzara con el que me tiene que decir algo...- Ensanche los ojos y sonreí.

- ¡¿Hinata sabes que significa no?!- Se puso recta.

- Ensayemos, va.- Me puse en frente y carraspee poniéndome sería.

- Hinata...¿Quieres, salir conmigo?- Las dos estallamos en carcajadas.

- ¡Oh si Naruto, ven que te hago un hombre!- Se tiró encima mío y caímos al suelo riéndonos más fuerte.

- Estáis locas, de verdad.- Vimos una mano tender se hacia nosotras. Era Gaara. La cogí y me levanté y yo ayude a Hinata.

- Gracias Gaara.- El asintió y de fue a su sitio.

Nosotras nos sentamos también y enseguida llego el profesor.

Hicimos el examen y pasamos las otras dos horas muy nerviosas, tuve que acompañar a Hinata al baño a que vomitara por los nervios.

A la hora del patio fui con ella hasta los jardines, que era donde Hinata había quedado con Naruto, nos sentamos en el banco a esperar, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que apareció, para nuestra sorpresa con Sasuke, perfecto entonces.

- Hola chicas,¿Que tal?- Preguntó Naruto.

- Bueno, os dejo, ¡que os vaya bien!- Me di la vuelta para irme cuando la voz de Sasuke me detuvo.

- ¡Sakura!- No me giré. Oí como avanzaba hasta mi.

- Hmp,¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?- Dos razones para no hacerlo: 1- Karin rondaba por allí, 2- Estaba enfadada.

- No creo que sea buena idea, seguro que tienes a tu novia encantada de hacerlo.- Le dije sonriendo falsamente.

- Oye... Nunca nos hemos llevado mal.- Alcé una ceja.- O al menos del todo...- La bajé.- Y mucho menos quiero hacerlo ahora...

- Osea que me quieres invitar a desayunar para hacer las paces ¿No?- Le pregunté.

- Yo no he dicho que quiera invi... Esta bien, te invito si hacemos las paces.- Me puse un dedo en la barbilla.- Además, Karin se ha ido, decía que estaba mala.

- No quiero ser el segundo plato...- Le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

El empezó a andar tirando de mi.

- No lo eres, sabes que no.- Bufé para luego sonreír.

- Eres un mentiroso.- El rió.

- Y tu una molestia.

- Insoportable.

- Mota rosa.

- ¿A qué no voy?- Me paré.

- Hmp.

Llegamos hasta la cafetería y saque mi lado cotilla.

- Y...- Mire hacia un lado para "disimular"- ¿Que es lo que le tiene que decir Naruto a Hinata?- Pregunté como si no me interesara.

- No lo se.- Me contesto.

- No me lo creo que no lo sepas, ese tonto va pregonando las cosas al cielo y la tierra.- Nos sentamos en una mesa.

- Hmp, no me lo ha dicho.- Lo miré de nuevo, estaba apoyado en la mesa con la cabeza en una mano. Reí, siempre tenía la misma pose de que no le importaba nada.

- ¿De verdad?- Me miro y bufó, se puso recto y alzó una mano.

- Lo juro con la palabra de Uchiha.- Reí a carcajadas y vi como el sonreía.

- ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda a algo...- El alzó una ceja.- Hace tiempo que no veo... Ropa interior de chica en casa.- Yo reí y el cerro los ojos un momento para después sonreír.

- Ni la volverás a ver, al menos esa a la que te refieres.- Sonrió, yo me coloré.- Espero ver pronto unas rosas o verdes con un lacito en medio.- Reí, y luego caí.

- ¡Eres un pervertido!- Toda la cafetería se giró hacia nosotros y el bufó.- Coges mi ropa interior...- Me crují los puños.

- Sakura... Vivimos en la misma casa, es normal, además, son muy monas.- Yo me sonroje hasta las orejas.

- ¡Maldito Uchiha! No vuelvas a mirar mi ropa.- Gruñí.

- Eso espero yo también, es igual de molesta que tu.- Se tiró para atrás cogiendo la manzana que le tiré.

- Insoportable.

Rió.

- Por cierto, mañana vendrá Itachi.-Me atraganté con el zumo.

- ¿En serio?- El asintió.- ¡Bien! Tengo intriga por saber que pasa con Ino...- El sonrió arrogante.

- ¿Es que no te lo imaginas?- Yo dejé de aplaudir.

- Escuchaste la conversación.- El asintió. Reí a carcajadas- Eres un cotilla arrogante.- Seguí riendo hasta que Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, la seguí.

Vi a Hinata junto con Naruto, el sonreía, pero ella tenía la cara pálida. Me levanté hasta ella, y justo sonó el timbre, nos despedimos de ellos y subí con ella.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- Ella negó.

Llegamos hasta la clase.

- Sakura, Sasuke está investigando lo que pasó el día que Karin te agredió. Quiere saber quien fue.

* * *

**_Ay dios! Sasuke ya se ha puesto en marcha... Lo sabrá antes de que Sakura se lo diga? Ya veremos! Un beso a todas espero los review._**

**_gracias!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Os dejo el capítulo catorce! Ya llega Itachi..._**

* * *

_- Sakura, Sasuke está investigando lo que pasó el día que Karin te agredió. Quiere saber quien fue._

_Abrí los ojos que casi se salen de mis órbitas._

* * *

- ¿QUEE?- Toda la clase se giró hacia mi.- Hinata, ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Cómo se ha enterado?.- Bufo

- Tendré que empezar de cero...

_(Flash back, Hinata POV)_

_Andamos hasta el banco más cercano. Yo iba delante intentando respirar normal, porque presentía que me iba a desmayar y no era buena idea._

_Me senté el el banco donde normalmente íbamos Sakura y yo para hablar, el se sentó a mi lado._

_- Bueno...- Empezó, y se rasco la cabeza.- Te diré la verdad, en principio te iba a traer aquí para darte esto.- Saco una caja color plata con un lazo naranja.- y pedirte que salieras conmigo...- Me tapé la boca con las manos.- Pero ha pasado algo y debes saberlo..._

_- Vale, empecemos por partes, pídeme de salir y luego como pareja hablamos sobre los problemas que hay alrededor, ¿Qué te parece?- El soltó una carcajada._

_- Me gustas porque puedes ser bipolar.- Alcé una ceja. El levantó las manos.- Dulce y explosiva a la vez.- Sonreí._

_- Eso esta mejor.-Reí._

_- Bueno... Que conste que lo he estado preparando, sólo que Sasuke no quería responder como si fueras tu...- Me carcajee porque era lo mismo que habíamos estado haciendo semanas Sakura y yo, solo que lo mío era decir la respuesta._

_- Hinata,¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Me tendió la caja, la abrí con cuidado y había un collar con una H y una N, me ayudo a ponérmelo._

_- Yo llevo el mismo...¿Eso significa un si?_

_- Por supuesto, ¡Acepto Naruto-kun!- Me tiro de la nuca y me beso._

_- Bueno, ahora viene la parte difícil. - Suspiró.- Iré directo. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó con Sakura no?_

_- ¿Cuando le agredieron te refieres?-El asintió.-¿Que pasa con eso?_

_- ¿Tu sabes quien fue?¿Sakura te lo ha dicho?- Me tensé._

_- No.- Respondí con más seguridad de la que creí.- Sólo sabemos que fueron chicas de otro colegio.- Tragué saliva._

_- No, fue alguien de aquí, y lo estáis ocultando.- Me cogió de las manos._

_- Naruto eso es lo que dijo ella y le creo,¿Para qué mentir?- Es obvio, la novia de tu mejor amigo es una loca que ha amenazado a Sakura. Por suerte eso no salió de mi boca, aunque ganas no me faltan._

_- Lo se porque Sasuke me ha contado que des de ese día hay detectives investigando, que el contrató.- Apretó los labios._

_-¡¿QUEE?!.- Mierda, corrige.- Pero... ¡Eso es genial! Por fin sabremos quien es.- Mentí, me dio el tic en la pierna que intenté disimular._

_- Si sabes algo dilo, por favor, a Sasuke le resulta muy difícil llevar todo esto, lo de Sakura, Karin...- Alcé la cabeza._

_- ¿Que quieres decir?- rió._

_- Ya lo sabrás pronto.- Y me cogió de la mano para irnos._

_(Fin flash back y Hinata POV)_

- Sakura por dios dime algo estas pálida...- Hinata me toco la frente.

- Hina, no se puede enterar, por dios tenemos que evitarlo.- Ella me cogió las manos.

- Sakura estoy cansada de esos miedos, si se tiene que enterar que se entere, ¿Piensas que te hará algo si se entera? Es más, ¿Crees que Sasuke dejara que esa tipeja, porque no es otra cosa, te toque otra vez un pelo siquiera?- Negué con la cabeza.

- Hina no se de que es capaz, se que la familia de Sasuke tiene poder pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que es capaz habiendo hecho lo que hizo... Tengo miedo, y no sólo porque me haga algo sino porque me separe de el, eso no lo podría aguantar...- Retiró la mirada.- Hinata, por favor, júrame que no contaras nada, por favor...- Le suplique.

- Sakura...

- Por favor...- Le volví a suplicar.

- Vale pero esto no es lo correcto.- Suspiró.

- Lo se, soy consciente pero mejor así.- Bufó.- Te quiero Hinata...- La abracé.

- Y yo a ti...- Me separé de ella y le vi el collar.

- Es precioso.- Lo cogí entre mis manos.- Felicidades Hinata, al fin lo has conseguido.- Ella rió.

- Ahora te toca a ti motita rosa.- Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡Te mato Hinata no me llames así!- Reímos.

- ¡Haruno! Vale de hablar, sigue leyendo, la página 45.- Me dijo la profesora de literatura.

* * *

Por la tarde llegue pronto a casa e hice todo lo atrasado de los días que había tenido que estudiar, y no es que me lo pidieran, todo lo contrario, pero era algo a lo que yo sola me había comprometido y debía cumplirlo.

A la noche llego Sasuke de su entrenamiento y cenamos todos juntos, estuvimos hablando sobre Itachi, Fugaku nos dijo que Ino no vendría así que el estaría poco tiempo, se iría el domingo, ya que nosotros el lunes marchábamos de viaje.

Después de recoger lo de la cena subí a mi habitación, vi que la puerta estaba abierta y encontré dentro a Sasuke mirando el mural de fotos que tenía.

-¿Pasa algo?- Negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del mural.- ¿Cuál miras?- Me acerque y me puse a su lado, el con una mano alcanzó la foto.

Era una foto de el y Naruto de pequeños con un lazo rojo.

-¿Porque la conservas?- Me preguntó.

- Ese fue el día que os conocí.- Reí.- Me quitasteis el lazo de la cabeza y le pedisteis a Itachi que os hiciera la foto.- Reí de nuevo.

- Lloraste mucho.- Asentí.

- Pero no quiero olvidar, son recuerdos al fin y al cabo.- Reí.

- Hay cosas que no tendrás foto, ¿Las olvidarías?- Me sorprendí por la pregunta.

- No, claro que no, sólo se olvida lo que no queremos recordar, lo que no ha sido importante.- El me miró fijamente.

- ¿Nuestro beso fue importante para ti?- Di un respingo, a veces Sasuke podía ser muy directo.

- Claro, era mi primer beso.- Le dije sonrojandome, el sonrió arrogante y se acercó a mi, alzo su mano y la puso en mi mejilla.

- Me gustaría que los recordaras todos...- Me dijo apretando los labios.

- Jamás podría olvidarlos.- Se acercó.

- Antes has hablado que sólo olvidabas los momentos no importantes, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que desearía olvidar lo demás si tan sólo recordara tus besos?- Me mordí el labio.

- Sasuke...- El empezó a besar mi cuello.- Esto no esta bien...- Suspiré.

- Me mata pensar que otro te toque...- Me apretó contra el fuertemente.

- Tu ya tocas a otra y me mata... No podemos...- Cerré los ojos mientras me acariciaba.

- ... Que otro te bese como yo lo hago...- Me besó en la comisura de los labios. Se separó de mi.- ... Que siquiera te mire como lo hago yo...- Me tiro de la nuca y me besó apasionadamente. Me costo seguirle al principio pero después coloqué mis manos en su nuca y le acaricié el pelo, el me apoyo en la pared y bajo su mano a mi muslo, entonces reaccione.

- Sasuke-kun... Para... - Gemí- cuando coló su mano por el short que llevaba.- Por favor...- Quito la mano de ahí y la subió a mi cuello, me volvió a besar y se separó.

- Créeme que lo deseo con toda mi alma, que mi cuerpo me grita que te lo entregue todo, pero no puede ser...- Le dije con la voz entrecortada.

El seguía apoyado en la pared, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, le acaricié el pelo.

- Necesito estar contigo... - Me dijo abrazandome.

- Aclárate Sasuke y demuestra que quieres protegerme y las cosas irán mejor. Tu sabes lo que siento, no puedo decir que te amo, pero te quiero, y estoy enamorada de ti... Y es difícil, lo se, pero si lo intentamos...- El se separó y me miro.

- Gracias...- Beso mi frente.- Será mejor que me vaya.- Yo asentí.

* * *

Por la mañana llegamos juntos al colegio , la mañana pasó volando, aguantando a los dos tortolitos que era el boom entonces en el colegio, a ellos poco les importaba, a más contra más miradas más pegados iban, des de luego que eran uno para el otro.

Salimos del colegio y fuimos a comer los cuatro, Karin había faltado y habíamos aprovechado para juntarnos nosotros ya que con ella era imposible.

Comimos ramen a petición de Naruto, después dimos una vuelta por el centro, Hinata y yo conseguimos que los chicos ganaran para nosotras un peluche en forma de pez súper mono.

Nos hicimos una foto los cuatro, Hinata y yo en el medio y a los lados Sasuke y Naruto. Casi me quedo sin iPhone por culpa del pobre hombre que nos hizo la foto, que casi se le cae el móvil al suelo.

El coche de Naruto nos dejo en casa.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa!- Miramos en frente cuando se asomó una cabeza negra.

- Hola hermanitos.- Sasuke y yo nos miramos.

- ¡Itachi!- Grite para después avanzar hasta abrazarlo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito.

- Hmp.- Vi a Mikoto aparecer.

- Sasuke eso no es una respuesta.- Contestamos a la vez.

Reímos las dos, volvíamos a estar todos juntos, de nuevo, aunque fuera poco tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí El capítulo, un beso lectoras Dejadme reviews,,, me hace mucha iluuuuuu


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola que tal? Aquí os dejo el capítulo 15, espero que os guste! **_

_**tendreis en breves las entradas en el blog, que serán los puntos marcados con un "*"**_

* * *

_Reímos las dos, volvíamos a estar todos juntos, de nuevo, aunque fuera poco tiempo._

* * *

Esa noche cenaríamos fuera en un restaurante de lujo por la visita de Itachi.

A Sasuke le toco ir a buscar su smoking, que se lo mandó su madre y de paso le dijo que fuera a buscar unos recados.

Yo pensé en ponerme el vestido negro que lleve en la fiesta, era el único que tenía y me sentaba bien.

Oí a Sasuke llegar al fin, me puse a arreglarme, me hice un moño alto, y me deje a los lados el flequillo, me senté en el tocador para maquillarme un poco, la línea de arriba y un poco de pinta labios.

Cuando estaba en ello, oí murmullos fuera, un minuto después por el espejo vi entrar a Sasuke con una bolsa.

Me gire sobre el taburete.

- Hola, has llegado. - El asintió, se rasco la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

- No pensaras llevar ese vestido otra vez ¿verdad?- Me miré el vestido.

-¿Que le pasa?.- Me tendió la bolsa.

Mire la bolsa y abrí exageradamente los ojos, saque la fina tela rosa palo de la bolsa, lo mire de arriba abajo, era un vestido increíble, escote de corazón y palabra de honor, la parte de arriba era color plata con brillantes y justo debajo del pecho, terminaba lo plata para empezar el resto, de color rosa palo, y con vuelos*.

- Guau... Es... Precioso...- Lo miré y le sonreí.

- Hay algo más dentro.- Deje su mirada y mire dentro, había una caja, la cogí y vi que habían unos zapatos color plateados con brillantes, igual que el vestido, eran igual de altos que los otros negros. Lo mire.

- No me digas que no los aceptas, mi madre me había dicho que me comprara una corbata, pero en la tienda vi el vestido junto con los zapatos y pensé en ti, y en lo bien que te podía quedar.- Bajo la mirada, no tenía planeado decir todo eso.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun...- Le abracé, y el correspondió.

- Vaya, vaya.- Nos sobresaltamos y vimos a Itachi apoyado en la puerta.- De esto no me tenías informado hermanito.- Nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta que aún seguíamos medio abrazados. Me separe de el enseguida.

- N-no Itachi, es sólo de agradecimiento, el tiene novia.- Me miró.

- ¿Sigue siendo Karin?- El asintió.- Que decepción.- Yo reí, perece ser que no era la única de la familia que no le gustaba.- Bueno os dejo, cambiaos ya que nos vamos.

Nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Sasuke... ¿Porque sigues con ella?- El me miro fijamente.

- Hay algo que debo saber antes, no es que a estas alturas no sepa con quien quiero estar, porque sería una tontería negar que quiero estar contigo pero...- Baje la vista, siempre un pero...- Debo hacer, y saber algo, sólo eso.-

Me acarició la mejilla y me beso rápido.

De verdad que me dejó sin palabras, me había imaginado de todo menos aquello.

Volví a mirar el vestido, lo había elegido para mi, sonreí.

Me lo puse y me di la vuelta para mirarme en el espejo, de verdad que me sentaba bien, pensándolo mejor parecía la mota rosa que tanto me llamaba Sasuke, reí, a pesar de eso, lo quería, y sabía que en el fondo el solucionaría las cosas para estar conmigo.*

Salí de la habitación y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras vi a Sasuke abajo esperándome, sonrió de lado y tendió una mano. Yo bajé despacio para no caerme y cuando llegue a su mano la cogí. Me ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones y puso mi mano por su brazo. Deje la vista de Sasuke y vi en el frente a Mikoto con un vestido azul oscuro, Fugaku e Itachi con traje.

Nos subimos en el coche y llegamos en 15 minutos al restaurante. Sasuke me ayudo a bajar del coche y volvió a ponerme la mano en su brazo.

- ¿Vas bien?- Me preguntó.

- Si, contigo es fácil ir...- Me mordí el labio, el rió y vi que estaba sonrojado.

Llegamos a la entrada y una señor salió a recibirnos.

- ¡Oh! Cuanto tiempo señor Uchiha.- Se dirigió a Fugaku y le dio la mano.- Es la primera vez que le veo con su familia.- Fugaku asintió y se hizo a un lado.

- Ella es mi esposa, Mikoto.- Le dio la mano, y la atrajo hacia el.- El es mi hijo mayor Itachi.- Se reverenciaron.- Él es mi hijo pequeño Sasuke, y ella su novia, es Sakura.- Los dos brincamos al oír eso, vi como Mikoto e Itachi reían. Alcé la vista para mirar a Sasuke que miraba a su padre sonriendo, traidor...

- Encantado de conocerles a todos, por favor, no les quiero hacer esperar, pasen por aquí.

- ¿Porque ha dicho eso?- Le susurré a Sasuke. El se inclinó hacia mi.

- No tengo la menor idea. - Y rió.

Nos sentamos en la mesa en una zona privada y pedimos los entrantes.

- Bueno.- se levantó Itachi.- Ahora que estamos toda la familia, es hora que os comunique eso que os tenía que decir.- Todos asentimos.- Gracias a dios, después de mucho tiempo de pruebas, Ino esta embarazada, por eso no ha podido venir.-*

Yo tenía la boca abierta, Sasuke y Fugaku sonreían, Mikoto estaba sonriendo y con la boca abierta.

- ¡Eso es magnífico!- Grito Mikoto, miro a su marido.- ¡Cariño vamos a ser abuelos!.- Este asintió.

- Estamos muy felices de esta noticia hijo, enhorabuena.-Mire a Mikoto.

- Hijo mío enhorabuena.- Se levantó y lo abrazo.

- Hmp, espero que no lo dejes en casa.- Le di un golpe en el brazo.- Felicidades hermano.

- Felicidades Itachi, es maravilloso.- Le dije yo.

- Gracias, la verdad que estábamos preocupados porque no pudiese ser, pero al final, hemos podido.- Se sentó y durante bastante rato estuvimos hablando acerca de si fuera niño o niña y Mikoto dándole lecciones acerca de ello.

Sasuke y Fugaku sólo comían, y de vez en cuando reían de algún comentario.

Una vez llegamos al postre, al fin el padre de familia hablo.

- Bueno y dime Sasuke.- Todos lo miramos.- ¿Al final el año que viene, te iras fuera a cursar el bachiller?- Yo me tensé.¿Irse fuera? No, no, no, di que no Sasuke... Lo miré y me miraba, apreté los labios.

- No lo se padre, me gustaría irme pero se que aquí lo cursaría mejor incluso que fuera, aún tengo que tomar unas decisiones importantes.- Alcé la vista para mirarlo, me sonrió,

- Bien hijo, sabes que la decisión que tomes tu madre y yo la apoyaremos, mientras no te equivoques.- El asintió.

- ¿Y tu Sakura?- Salí del trance y sonreí a Mikoto.

- Yo si me permiten acabaré el bachiller.- Mikoto asintió y sonrió a Fugaku.

- Me parece perfecto, al igual que Sasuke estaremos orgullosos de las decisiones que tomes.- Asentí.

- ¿Que os gustaría estudiar?- Nos pregunto Itachi. Sasuke me hizo una seña para que hablara primero.

- Me gusta la medicina, es la carrera que quiero hacer.- Mikoto aplaudió.

- A mi me gustaría hacer empresariales.- Fugaku sonrió.

- Son muy buenas carreras las dos, con buena nota podréis entrar los dos a la universidad de Konoha.- Dijo Itachi.

-¿Konoha también tiene universidad?- Pregunté.

-Si, esta al otro lado de la ciudad.- Dijo Itachi, yo asentí.

Acabamos de cenar y salimos del restaurante, cuando llego el coche oímos una voz.

- ¿Sasuke?- Nos giramos todos.

- Karin... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella nos miro a todos, luche por mantener alta la mirada.

- ¿Y tu que haces con esa?- Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mikoto se adelantó.

- Querida... Te creía alguien con más clase, des de luego no todas las familias educan igual de bien... Podrías aprender de ella...- Suspiro, Itachi rió. Karin bajo la cabeza y se acercó a Sasuke.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?- Vi como alzaba la vista.

- No, lo siento, es una cena familiar. Nos vemos mañana.- Y se dio la vuelta, yo lo hice con el, y nos metimos en el coche.

Temblaba, si esto que había pasado repercutía con la amenaza iba yo lista.

Llegamos a casa y subí rápido.

Me desmaquillé y me cambie, guarde el vestido y me tire en la cama, oí que picaban a la puerta.

- ¿Puede un chico mayor entrar en la habitación de la chica más sexy de la ciudad?- Reí y fui a abrir.

- Claro que el chico mayor más sexy puede visitar a la chica sexy.- Itachi rió y paso.

Se sentó en la cama y yo en el suelo en frente suyo.

- Esa chica...- Me tense, el rió.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Negué con la cabeza.- Te pones nerviosa cuando esta delante.

- N-no, es sólo que como es la novia de Sasuke pues... - Alzo la ceja.

- Así que es verdad que te gusta.- Me sonroje y apreté los labios.- Ese tonto no sabe que hace perdiendo el tiempo.

Reí.

- A mi me pasó algo parecido con Ino.- Alce la vista.

- ¿Que paso?- Le pregunte.

- Bueno... Resulta que a mi me gustaba de siempre y ella... Pues no me hacia no caso.- Abrí la boca y alce las cejas. - Hasta que un día tuve que pedirle a mi amigos que me golpearan, y ella me vio, y vino en mi ayuda.- Reí.

-¿En serio?- El asintió.-¿Y lo sabe?- el rió.

- Si, se lo dije el día que nos casamos.

- Sois únicos.- Dije.

- Lo se.- Nos giramos los dos para ver a Sasuke apoyado en la puerta.

- Eres un cotilla Sasuke...- El rió.

- Ven hermanito.- Lo llamo con la mano y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Sabéis una cosa?- Los dos nos miramos.- Siempre he pensado que en esta vida hay dos clases de responsabilidades. La primera es obvio que son las cosas que tenemos que hacer cuando tenemos algo a cargo, ya sean los estudios o el trabajo, o incluso yo ahora con un hijo.

¿Pero... Sabéis cual creo que es la mayor responsabilidad de todas?

Hmp, la responsabilidad de saber que das el amor a quien corresponde, y de sentir y vivir lo que realmente quieres, y eso por motivos varios a veces se queda atrás y es necesario recordarlo, sobre todo a alguien con pelo de pincho.- Reí. Sasuke hizo una mueca.- Buenas noches chicos.- Se levantó y se marchó.

Me levanté y ayude a Sasuke.

- Se le ha olvidado mencionar que tienes cara de amargado las 24 horas del día.- Reí.

- Excepto ahora.- Me tomó por la cintura y me besó.

Me separe de el y lo mire sonriendo.

- Buenas noches...-

- Buenas noches Sakura.- Y se marchó.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes estuvimos preparándolo todo para el lunes que nos íbamos, el viernes aprovechamos el día con Itachi, y compramos cosas para el próximo recién nacido.

El sábado Hinata vino a cenar a casa y dormimos juntas, Sasuke se fue a casa de Naruto.

Y llego el domingo por la noche...

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?- Asentí.

- Si Mikoto.- Ella sonrió.

- Bien pues vámonos que nos estarán esperando.

Había preparado las cosas con ayuda de Mikoto y ahora íbamos a despedir a Itachi al aeropuerto.

- ¡Aleluya! ¡Voy a perder el vuelo!- Nos dijo Itachi.

- Eres un exagerado hijo...- Reímos.

Fuimos hasta el aeropuerto y esperamos hasta que pudo embarcar.

Mikoto abrazo a Itachi y le decía que por favor cuidara mucho a Ino, que se lo merecía.

Fugaku lo abrazo y le dio palmadas en la espalda.

Sasuke también lo abrazo e Itachi le dijo algo en el oído, se sonrojó y después asintió muy serio, su hermano lo volvió a abrazar y se separaron.

- Ven aquí pequeña...- Sonreí y lo abrace.

- Te voy a echar de menos Itachi...- el me acaricio el pelo.

- Oye... No dejes que ese tonto te haga daño, si tiene que ser para ti lo será, y sino...- Me alzo la barbilla y vio que me mordía el labio.- ¡Ey! Y sino el se lo pierde, y encontrarás a alguien que te ame sin dudar... Pero se que en realidad sois el uno para el otro, recuérdalo. Te echare de menos, Te quiero Sakura.

- ¡Y yo Itachi! Espero veros pronto a los tres.- Nos separamos y le dijimos adiós.

Volvimos a casa.

Había pensado en todo lo que me había dicho Itachi, y realmente tenía razón. Iba a disfrutar, y esta semana que se adentraba, era la perfecta para hacerlo.

* * *

**_el próximo capítulo se nos van de viaje ya!_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Holaaaa aquí os dejo el capítulo dieciséis, espero que os guste.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Había pensado en todo lo que me había dicho Itachi, y realmente tenía razón. Iba a disfrutar, y esta semana que se adentraba, era la perfecta para hacerlo._

* * *

Y al fin llegó el gran día, me había levantado muy pronto para acabar todos los detalles de la ropa y demás cosas que -Según Fugaku y Sasuke.- Eran cosas de chicas no importantes.

Sobre las siete fui a la habitación de Sasuke a despertarlo, la verdad que hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Abrí la puerta despacio y entre.

- ¡Te tengo Uchiha!- Salte encima de la cama y el pego un bote.

- ¡Eres una chalada!.- Se sentó, yo reía a carcajadas, una vez abrí los ojos vi como sonreía arrogante.

- Estas muerta.- Se tiró sobre mi tirándome las sábanas encima, me deshice de ellas y vi a Sasuke encima mío.

Le acaricie la mejilla.

-¿Sabes lo que será estar allí, y no poder siquiera mirarte...?- Le dije, y me mordí el labio, baje los dedos por su cuello y vi como se estremecía.

- ... O tocarte...- El me separó las piernas para acoplarse mejor. Yo lo acaricie por el pecho, hasta llegar a la línea del pantalón.

-... O besarte...- El se inclinó besando mi cuello.

- Va a ser una tortura para mi...- Jadee cuando me mordió encima del pecho.

Me miro y del cuello lo tire hacia mi para besarlo.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, me levantó quedando encima suyo.

Me alzo los brazos para después quitarme la camiseta.

- Sasuke... Yo...- Me tapó la boca con un beso.

- Shhh... Sólo así...- Y me tiro de la nuca para volvernos a besar.

Después de un rato sonó el despertador. Sasuke lo apagó y de separó de mi.

- Más nos vale salir o entrara mi madre...- Me beso el cuello, yo reí.- Ya acabaremos esta conversación.- Reí más fuerte.

- Me encantas por la mañana.- Le dije. El rió.

- Tengo mal despertar...- Me dijo acariciandome el muslo.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta...- Lo bese de nuevo y salí de encima suyo.

Me encamine a la puerta y cuando la abrí un poquito la mano de Sasuke la volvió a cerrar. Se pego a mi, y me abrazo por detrás.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que seas mi mujer...- Yo reí.

- Sólo depende de ti.- Me gire y le bese con pasión.

Era fácil amarle.

* * *

- ¡Aquí, aquí!- Vi a Hinata saludarme, a Sasuke le dije adiós con la mano y fui hasta mi clase.

- ¡No he dormido en toda la noche Hina!- Ella ahogó un grito.

- ¡Ni yo! Que horror de noche, encima tengo hasta ansiedad.- Reí.

- ¡Vale tranquila! Nos vamos a la playa, sin padres, de fiesta, ¿para que ponernos nerviosas?- Hinata chillo y me abrazo, vi como Naruto sonreía a su novia.

Nos subimos al autocar y viajamos hasta la noche.

Una vez llegamos allí bajamos todos e hicimos los grupos de tres o de cuatro.

El sitio era precioso, al entrar a la derecha estaban las zonas de ocio, tres piscinas, dos de ellas con toboganes, estaba el bar-restaurante que daba a una piscina, un supermercado y tenían puestecitos de souvenirs.

A la izquierda estaba la zona de los bungalows, nosotros estábamos en la zona más apartada del camping, habían reservado para todos nosotros una zona privada, que tenía acceso directo a la playa.

Hinata, Tenten y yo escogimos un bungalow de tres, nos dieron las llaves y fuimos.

- ¡Venga vamos abre!- Gritaba Hinata.

- ¡No seas impaciente ya voy!- Le conteste riendo.

Abrimos y nos quedamos boquiabiertas, el bungalow era todo de madera, tenía dos plantas, abajo la cocina, el baño y el salón, y arriba las tres camas.

El primer día que pasamos allí no hicimos mucha cosa, fuimos a la piscina y por la tarde fuimos a ver los alrededores las tres juntas, habíamos pensado en hacer noche de chicas.

Nos preparamos unos bocadillos y salimos a cenar al pequeño porche.

- Vale, tengo chocolate para después. Podríamos hacer un juego.- Dijo Tenten.

- Miedo me da si viene de alguna de vosotras dos.- Les dije sacando la lengua.

- Espera que hablo la señora soy una santa pero beso a chicos con novia.- Le tiré una patata frita.

- Eres una cerda.- Las dos rieron.

- Lo que no entiendo es como Sa...- Le tiré una patata.

- ¡Shhh! Calla Tenten, no digas su nombre, estamos en medio de todos los grupos, no tengo ganas de que nadie se entere que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida.- Hinata río.

- Puerca, me has manchado el pijama.-Reí y le di una servilleta.

- Perdona, pero te lo merecías.- Tenten alzo una ceja.

- Lo que le pasa a ese imbécil es que sabe que la tiene en bandeja.- Se cruzó de brazos Hinata.

- ¡Ahí ahí! Eso pienso yo también.- Rodé los ojos.

- Dejad de decir tonterías, ya os he explicado la situación.- Me levanté para ir a por más cola.

Acabamos de cenar y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Mañana podríamos hacer una fiesta clandestina.- Dijo Hinata.

- ¿Con chicos?- Se levantó Tenten.

- ¿Porque no? Esa es la gracia.- Tenten aplaudió.

- Oh, esta quiere hacer a Neji un hombre.- Dijo Hinata. Vimos a Tenten que casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¡Que decís! A mi no me gusta Neji, es un borde.- Se volvió a se tan cruzandose de brazos.

- Claro, por eso se te caen las bragas cada vez que te saluda.- Hinata se echó para atrás para reír de mi comentario.

- Igual que a vosotras con los dos tontos esos.- Hinata y yo reímos.

- ¿Porque no le dices nada?- Le preguntè

- ¿Estas de coña no? Es un año mayor que yo, y tiene a mil chicas correteando a su alrededor.- Hinata carraspeo.

- Querida... Eso no es excusa, si Sakura se hubiese presentado ante Sasuke en ropa interior, ya no sería virgen.- Escupí el agua. Y alzo una mano para que no hablara. - Y créeme, entre esos dos lo único que tienen de diferente es la cara, lo arrogante, el ego y la borderia lo llevan en la sangre.- Yo reí a carcajadas casi llorando de la risa, Tenten la miraba con la boca abierta.

- Desde luego Hina tienes razón.- Le dije afirmando con la cabeza.

- Pero ni siquiera he hablado con el...- Suspiro.

- ¿Y para que estamos aquí?- Pregunto Hinata.

- ¡Siii! Aquí le hablarás, mañana, en la fiesta.- Le dije levantándome.

-¿QUEEE?- Negó con la cabeza.- No, que vergüenza.- Las dos reímos.

- O tu o nosotras...- Dijo mirándose las uñas Hinata.

- Sois unas perras...- Bufo y rió.- Pero acepto.- Hinata y yo saltamos de alegría y la abrazamos.

- Vale, ahora dejad de hablar de mi.- Se levantó.- voy a por chocolate.- Reí levemente.

- ¿Crees que le acabará hablando?- Le pregunté a Hinata.

- Me apuesto diez euros* que no.- Me tendió la mano.

- Hecho, yo digo que si.- Y así quedo la apuesta.

-¡CHICAS VENID PERO YA!- Nos miramos un momento, nos levantamos y fuimos corriendo hasta la cocina, la vimos medio asomada en la ventana.

- ¿Que pasa?- Le pregunte.

- Cállate y mira.- Se bajó de la encimera de la cocina y nos subimos nosotras.

- Es Sasuke...- Empezó Hinata.

- Con Karin...- Apreté los labios.

- ¿Entonces que mierda te has pensado?- oímos decir a ella.

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho.- Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Te vas así? ¿Ya esta?.- El asintió.

- Pues no, no vas a hacer lo que quieras.- Se acercó a el.- Tu y yo estamos juntos quieras o no quieras.

- Karin basta... Ya te he dado los motivos.- Le vi la cara a Sasuke y parecía muy enfadado.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡¿Motivos?! ¿Qué motivos? Ninguno coherente...- Chasqueo la lengua, Sasuke no contesto.

- ¡Claro que no vas a contestar! ¡Imbécil, esto no terminara así!- Le dio una bofetada fuerte.

- ¡¿Mierda pero que hace!?- Se sobresaltó Hinata.

Yo baje de la encimera y fui a ponerme las bambas, tenía que ir con el, hablar con el.

- ¡Sakura donde vas! Espera...- Oí a Hinata.

- Voy a buscarle.- Abrí la puerta y salí cerrándola.

Caminé hasta donde había estado pero no lo encontré.

Anduve bastante rato por el camping, buscándole y no daba con el, hasta que se me ocurrió ir hacia la playa.

Estaba preocupada, jamás había visto así de enfadado a Sasuke, por eso iba en su búsqueda. Algo malo había pasado, y yo debía ayudarlo.

Pase la pequeña verja que había en la entrada a la playa y el camino de arbustos, una vez llegue a la arena, vi una silueta negra, me acerque hasta quedar a pocos metros y comprobé que era el.

- Sasuke...

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo! **_

_**lo iba a subir ayer y no me dejo...**_

_**espero que os haya gustado, parece que a Sasuke no le sale todo bien...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Aquí os traigo el capítulo diecisiete, espero que os guste, como siempre espero los reviews, me hacen ilusión!_**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pase la pequeña verja que había en la entrada a la playa y el camino de arbustos, una vez llegue a la arena, vi una silueta negra, me acerque hasta quedar a pocos metros y comprobé que era el._

_- Sasuke..._

* * *

El se giró, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y llevaba una camiseta corta, y pantalones largos negros.

-¿Que haces aquí Sakura?- Me mordí el labio, era la primera vez que Sasuke me hablaba así de frío.

- No podía dormir.- Le conteste acercándome. Suspiro.

- Tu bungalow era alguno de esos ¿no?.- Me costo responder.

- Si...- Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo.- No era mi intención escuchar, pero vi como ella...- De repente de puso a reír, no a carcajadas, sino como el lo hace siempre, levemente.

- Tienes la capacidad de estar en todo sin querer.- Solté una leve carcajada, tenía razón.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Se sentó en la arena, dude de hacer lo mismo y al final opte por sentarme a su lado.

- No te tienes que preocupar, esta todo bien ya.- Fruncí el ceño.

- Sasuke me dices que no me preocupe pero así lo haces más, explícame que pasa, te ayudare.- El se volvió hacia mi. Alzo la mano y me acaricio la mejilla.

- Ahora todo esta bien, contigo.- Bufé.

- Sigues evitando contarme las cosas.- Me aparte no muy bruscamente de su mano. El suspiro.

- Simplemente le he dicho que hay alguien que me importa más que ella.- Lo mire.- Que siento cosas que no había sentido por Karin.- Abrí enormemente los ojos.- Por eso se fue corriendo, y la seguí para que no gritara, pero no lo pude evitar.- Sonreí.

- No todo lo puedes tener bajo control, siempre habrá algo que se escape.- El rió.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace por los hombros.

- Sólo te pido que cualquier cosa me lo cuentes que intentare ayudarte en lo que pueda.- Me miró.

- Sólo tu puedes traer la calma...- Se acercó a mi y me besó.

-¿Entonces ya no estas con ella?- El negó con la cabeza. Yo sonreí.

-¿Le has dicho quien es ella?- El me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Es que acaso tu si lo sabes?- Sonrió arrogante al ver mi cara.

- Ególatra.

- Molestia...- Me acaricio de nuevo la mejilla.- Rectifico, MI molestia.- Yo reí.

- ¿Te apetece un baño Sasuke-kun? - Me levanté y fui hasta el agua, me deshice de la camiseta y el pantalón y me metí.

Me gire cuando el agua me llegaba a la cintura. Vi a Sasuke quitarse la camiseta y entrar al agua.

- Esta fría...- Me dijo. Yo me volví y le salpiqué, gritó agudo y me miro.- Me las pagaras...- Abrí mucho los ojos al ver su sonrisa.

- ¡Nooo!- Empece a correr riendo a más no poder hasta que me cogió de la cintura y me hundió con el. Al salir expiramos el aire y me di la vuelta, temblé del frío y me abrazó, por acto reflejo subí las piernas a su cintura y puse mis manos en su nuca.

- Te dije que hacia frío.- Me apretó contra el.

- Ya no tengo...- El empezó a dar vueltas lentamente y me besó, un beso dulce transmitiendo lo que sentíamos, sus nervios y mi preocupación, se fundieron en ese beso. Una vez que nos falto aire me separe brevemente de el.

- Será mejor que vayamos, Naruto y las chicas estarán preocupados.- Le dije, el asintió, baje las piernas y me cogió de la mano para salir, nos vestimos y entramos de nuevo al camping.

Llegamos a mi bungalow, que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

- Oye... Respecto a lo de Karin.- Empezó, yo reí levemente.

- No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, hasta que quieras lo mantendremos en secreto.- El asintió y me beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches Sakura.- Yo le tiré un beso con la mano.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.- Y entre dentro.

-Bueno y ahora explica esa cara de tonta que tienes...- Vi a Hinata y Tenten sentadas en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-!Y nosotras preocupadas! ¡Lo ves Tenten!- Se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

- Lo siento chicas de verdad.- Dije medio sonriendo y moviendo las manos en señal de disculpa.

Me senté en el sillón a un lado del sofá donde estaban ellas.

- Sasuke-kun lo ha dejado con Karin.- Me tape los oídos.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Gritaron las dos a la vez.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Hinata levantándose.

- ¡Que fuerte! ¡Por ti!- Aplaudió Tenten, yo reí.

- ¿Ya no estáis enfadadas?- Me miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Estas de coña? ¡Cuéntanos todo ya!- Se sentaron delante mío en el suelo.

- A ver por partes, primero, tenéis que poneros una cremallera en la boca, porque aún no estamos juntos del todo.-Vi la mueca en la cara de Hinata, suspire.- No vamos a empezar a salir el mismo día que lo dejan ¿no?- Mire a Hinata.

- Vale esta bien, sigue.- Reí, Tenten asintió.

- Y segundo, nos metimos en el mar y nos besamos.- La dos empezaron a chillar y me abrazaron.

- Estáis locas, pero os quiero.- Les correspondí el abrazo.

Después de explicarles los detalles de mi encuentro con Sasuke, nos fuimos a dormir, nos habían preparado actividades en la playa y era tardisímo.

Por la mañana nos levantamos súper cansadas, nos pusimos el bikini y ropa de playa y fuimos a desayunar.

Me acerque con Hinata a la mesa de Sasuke y Naruto a que ella saludará a su novio.

Yo intercambiaba miradas con Sasuke, y reíamos de vez en cuando.

Después fuimos a nuestra mesa donde estaban Kiba y los demás.

Cuando acabamos nos dirigimos a la playa donde nos esperaban nuestros profesores para empezar el día, había cosas de todo tipo, kayak, carreras de natación, actividades en la arena, etc... Aparte de eso también nos dijeron que podíamos tomar el sol y bañarnos, cosa que hicieron el grupo de las "magníficas" como las bautizó Tenten, que eran Karin, Matsuri y dos chicas más que no conocíamos.

Nosotras dimos una vuelta en kayak, hasta que Hinata volcó y la tuvimos que rescatar, a pesar de que casi nos ahogamos nosotras también por la risa, después de ese incidente nos pusimos a jugar a voley playa, se nos acercaron un grupo de chicos que no eran del colegio ha hablar con nosotras, hasta que de la nada aparecieron Naruto y Sasuke a la cabeza de todos sus amigos, y se tuvieron que marchar, al final acabaron jugando con nosotras, ante las miradas asesinas de Karin.

El ambiente se notaba tenso, no me importo, a cada momento se me repetían las palabras de Itachi, y eso, me valía más que todas las cosas.

Llego la hora de comer, y Tenten y yo comimos en la terracita que daba a la piscina.

- ¿Cuando ha dicho que vendría Hinata?- La mire mientras andábamos a las hamacas de la piscina.

- En teoría ahora, con los chicos.- Me sonrojé, Tenten rió.

- No eres inmune a Sasuke ¿eh?.- Me mordí el labio.

- Lo se,¿Y quien podría no serlo?- suspire, Tenten rió.

-Ese porte que tiene al caminar, y ese culito respingón que dan ganas de...- Me sobresalte en la hamaca.

-¡Tenten!¡ Se supone que te gusta Neji!- Me cruce de brazos.

- Sakura, que me guste no significa que este ciega.- Rió, a lo lejos vi acercarse a Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y los demás

Me fije entonces en la santísima razón que tenía Tenten, el porte de Sasuke y su manera de caminar, ahora con la toalla en el hombro, sacudiendose la cabeza llena de agua, y su mirada, hacia mi, y la sonrisa arrogante que ponía acercándose, y ese beso en la frente, enamoraba.

Un momento.

- ¿Sasuke-kun que haces?- Me había dado un beso en la frente y yo embobada sin hacer nada.

- Nada.- Se sentó al lado mío y paso el brazo por detrás mío apoyando lo en el banco.

- Oye tu no me dijiste que...- El rió.

- Somos amigos ¿No?- Me lo quede mirando un momento.

- Si... Supongo...- El rió, sonreí.

- ¡Oye parejita! ¿Venís al agua?- Me sobresalte, miré a Sasuke que sonreía negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo si Naruto!- Le chille, me levanté y me quite el pantalón.

- Que sepas que me pones nerviosa cuando haces estas cosas.- Le dije sonriendo antes de girarme y tirarme al agua.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo! Romántico ¿no creéis? Ese vínculo de confianza ya va surgiendo...**_

_**un saludo a todas!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Holaaaa aquí os traigo el capítulo dieciocho, ya os aviso, NO Es el último capítulo ni mucho menos, aún hay cosas que resolver ¿No? Os Dejo leer. Un saludo, en un rato subo entrada en el blog!**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_- Que sepas que me pones nerviosa cuando haces estas cosas.- Le dije sonriendo antes de girarme y tirarme al agua._

* * *

- ¡Hinata sal de una vez! ¡Dios mío no eres tu la que tiene que enamorar a nadie!- Oí golpear la puerta del baño.- ¡Sakura, recuérdame que Hinata no sea la primera para ducharse nunca más!- Reí, me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba Tenten.

- ¡Hinata, la roña no sale con una ducha sólo!- Le grite yo.

De repente de abrió la puerta y salió Hinata con cara de enfado.

- ¡Sois unas pesadas!- Dijo apartandonos a las dos. Reímos.

- Bueno, yo salgo en seguida.- Entre rápido y cerré, mientras Tenten aporreaba otra vez la puerta.

Me duche y me vestí con un vestido verde sencillo, era una especie de fiesta clandestina y no podíamos arreglarnos mucho.

Fuimos a cenar junto con los profesores en el restaurante, siempre era barra libre.

Habíamos quedado detrás de la piscina que estaba el campo de fútbol, algo alejado de la zona de bungalows, por si hacíamos cualquier ruido que no se oyera.

Un rato después de cenar recibimos el mensaje que los chicos estaban allí, que podíamos ir, avanzamos muy cautelosamente hasta llegar allí, habían farolillos para alumbrar la zona, por suerte se veía bastante bien.

Vimos a casi todos, habían ido tanto nosotros de tercero como los del curso de Sasuke, de cuarto.

Mientras nos acercábamos allí vi acercarse a Karin y Matsuri.

- Chicas parad.- Las dos se volvieron hasta mi.

- Sakura no es momento de inseguridades.- Dijo Hinata.

- No quiero... Tengo miedo de ir y que me diga que están de nuevo juntos.- Tenten suspiro.

- ¿Crees que teniendo esto...- Dijo señalándome.- ...Se irá con eso?- Señalo a Karin.- En serio, te lo tienes que creer más.- Dijo cogiendome del brazo.

- Venga, vamos a echarlas de ahí.- Me cogió el otro brazo y me tiraron hasta allí.

- Buenas noches chicos, parece que hay zorras que se han escapado del bosque...- Dijo Hinata.

- ¿Que has dicho perra?- Naruto se levantó ante las palabras de Karin.

- No insultes a mi novia Karin.- Se recoloco las gafas.

- Pero si ha empezado ella.- Dijo dando un paso hacia Hinata.

- Karin será mejor que te apartes.- Le dije poniéndome al lado de Hinata.

- Tú...- Le corte antes de que dijera nada.

- Yo nada, lárgate o te patearé el culo, te lo juro.- Me crucé de brazos.

Karin miró a Sasuke y a los demás.

- Sasuke...- Le dijo, el no le miraba.

- Lárgate, ya la has oído.- Contestó secamente.

Se giró y de marchó junto a Matsuri. Yo alcancé el banco y me senté, desde el día que me agredieron, no había sido capaz de ser yo, de sacar mi carácter, de enfrentar las cosas, pero...¿A que tenía miedo ahora si ya no me podía separar de Sasuke? A nada, gané.

- Sasuke-kun,¿Quieres acompañarme a por una copa?- Le dije, el me miro y asintió sonriendo.

Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la mesa donde habían puesto las bebidas.

Cogí dos, una para mi y otra para el, se la di y se acercó a mi.

- Al fin pareces de nuevo tu...- Sonreí.

- Si, ¿para que tener miedo?- El me abrazó por los hombros y caminamos.

- A nada.- Asentí sonriendo.

Oí a Tenten llamarnos.

- ¡Chicos venid aquí vamos a hacer un juego!- Llegamos y estaban todos en un círculo. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto y yo con las chicas.

El alcohol ya empezaba a verse en todos, incluso en Sasuke.

Tenten se puso de rodillas y empezó a hablar.

- A ver, vamos a animar esto que esta muerto. ¿Quien se apunta al juego de pregunta o reto*?- Todos empezaron a chillar.- ¡Vale, vale! Venga quien empieza... Mmmmm... ¡Hinata empieza!- Ella se levantó.

- A ver, a ver... ¡Kiba! ¿Quien te gusta?- Kiba se empezó a reír.

- ¡Yo digo reto!- Chilló. Hinata cruzo de brazos y chasqueo los dedos sonriendo.

- Dale un beso a Matsuri el tiempo que sea igual a tu edad.- Kiba rió.

-¡Queee! No pienso darle un beso al pulgoso.- Kiba se le acercó y la cogió por los hombros y la beso agarrándola mientras ella se resistía.

- Hecho.- Kiba reía mientras Matsuri lo empujaba.

- Vale te toca Kiba.- Dijo Hinata.

Kiba nos empezó a mirar a todos y desee ser invisible.

- ¡Naruto!- Este sonrió.- ¿Quien te gustaba antes de Hinata?- Se echó a reír como un poseso.

- Esa es fácil, me gustaba Sakura.- Lo miré, y río más fuerte.

- ¿Que? No mientas Naruto...- Me excusè.- Intente reír.

- Ya lo sabía, no te preocupes...- Mire a Hinata, así que era verdad.

- He contestado.- Dijo frotándose las manos.- bien, bien... ¡Sasuke!- Todos nos giramos a verle.

- ¡Tienes que decirnos si eres virgen!- Se empezó a reír.

- Reto.- Ensanche los ojos y mire a Naruto que me miraba, negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro.

- Dale un beso a Sakura el tiempo que sea igual a la edad de tu hermano Itachi.- Dijo al fin.

-¿¡QUEEE?!- Gritamos a la vez Karin y yo.

- ¡Tiene 24 años! Naruto cambia el reto.- Dijo Karin, por una vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Vi como Sasuke se levantaba y se acercaba a mi, se arrodilló me cogió de la nuca y me besó durante 30 segundos.

Cuando se separó de mi me dio tiempo a decirle algo que sólo el oyó.

- Eres un tramposo.- El rió y se volvió a sentar.

Lo tenían planeado Naruto y el, ya me las pagaría ya...

- Te toca Sasuke.- Le dijo Naruto.

- Hmp, hazlo tu.- Se levantó y se fue a la mesa a por bebidas.

Mientras Naruto hacia el tonto aproveche para levantarme e ir con Sasuke.

- Lo tenías planeado ¿eh?- Me puse a su lado mientras me servía una copa.

- Hmp.- El se giró hacia mi con la bebida en la mano.

- No se porque haces estas cosas, me puedes dar besos siempre que quieras.- Le di un trago a la bebida.

- Pero no en público.- Lo mire.

- Es sólo porque no quieres...- Vi como sonreía.- No creo que lo hagas por Karin.

- Vale, si eso quieres...- Me cogió de la mano y empezamos a andar.¿Me llevaba a que todos me vieran con el?

- Oye no irás donde están todos ¿no?- El me miro.

- ¿Porque no?- Me solté de la mano lo más delicado que pude.

- Primero porque ni siquiera soy nada tuyo, y segundo porque no es momento.- Vale, me había cagado, no lo veía con tantas agallas.

Suspiro.

- Esta bien, como mi molesta quiera.- Se rió.

- Sasuke, las bromas no son lo tuyo.- Me reí.

* * *

Cuando llegamos con los demás ya no jugaban a ese estúpido juego, bailaban, bebían, se liaban unos con otros...

De repente noté algo abalanzarse sobre mi espalda.

- Pero que...- Me gire para ver quien era y vi a Hinata.

- ¿Hinata que pasa?

- Tenemos que hablar.- No la entendí muy bien pero la abracé y le hice mirarme.

- ¿Hinata llamo a Naruto?- Negó fuerte con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Tenten y vayamos al bungalow?- Asintió.

- Sasuke quédate con ella ahora vengo, no llames a Naruto ¿vale?- Antes de que me fuera me cogió por el brazo.

-¿Que le pasa?¿Dónde vas?- Me soltó.

- A buscar a Tenten e iremos al bungalow, no se que pasa pero por favor no llames a Naruto.- El asintió, y marche a buscar a Tenten.

La localice en la mesa de las bebidas junto a Neji, me alegre por ello y dude de interrumpirla, pero Hinata era más importante.

- Tenten.- La llamé, ella me miro y miro a Neji.- Ven acércate un momento.- Ella bufó y se acercó.

- ¿Que pasa? Ahora que lo había conseguido... Espero que sea algo...- la corte.

- Es Hinata, no se que le pasa pero no quiere ver a Naruto, parece asustada no lo se.- Suspire.

- Vale, id yendo, ahora os alcanzo, dadme cinco minutos. - Asentí y me marché junto con Hinata.

- Hinata ya estoy aquí.- Mire a Sasuke, Hinata se abalanzo de nuevo contra mi. Sasuke se acercó y me beso en la frente.

- Dime luego algo ¿vale?Voy a hablar con el idiota.- Asentí y me la lleve hacia el bungalow.

La senté en el sillón que había. Yo me agache y vi que tenía la mirada perdida.

- Por favor Hinata dime algo por dios.- Seguía sin contestar, se encogió y enterró la cara en las rodillas.

Fui a la cocina a prepararle un te cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-¿Hinata, Sakura?- Oí a Tenten llamarnos.

- Estamos aquí Tenten.- Vi como se agachaba delante de Hinata y le acariciaba el pelo.

- Hinata mi niña ¿que pasa?- Al no obtener respuesta me miro, negué con la cabeza.

- Lleva sin hablar desde que la encontré, le he suplicado que me me hablara pero no hay manera...- Deje la bandeja en la mesita central.- Ya no se que hacer...- me deje caer en el suelo.

- Me ha engañado.- De repente escuchamos a Hinata. Nos volvimos hacia ella y había empezado a llorar, no lo pensamos cuando la abrazamos.- Naruto me ha engañado, con Matsuri.

- ¿Que?- Le pregunte.

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso?- Le preguntó Tenten.

Hinata nos explicó que yendo a por bebidas Matsuri le cogió y le dijo que justo al mes de salir con ella , Naruto la llamo porque Hinata no quería hacerlo y quería, según ella desfogarse.

- Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato.- Decía Tenten de un lado para otro, a mi me olía a chamusquina pero decidí no darle más vueltas.

- Se acabó, vámonos a la cama, mañana será otro día.- Cogí a Hinata y subimos a dormir las tres.

Por la mañana me levanté la primera y me vestí, salí sin comer nada y sin hacer ruido, me encamine hasta el bungalow donde estaba Naruto.

Toque bastante fuerte para despertarlos, al final abrió Neji.

-¿Sakura?- Entre dentro.

- ¿Dónde esta?- Busque por la planta baja.

-¿Quien?- Me cogió del brazo.- Sasuke esta...- Me solté, subí arriba y vi a Naruto y Sasuke medio incorporados.

- ¡Naruto eres un imbécil!- Este se sobresaltó, le quite las mantas de encima.- ¡Levántate ya!

- ¿Sakura que pasa?- Me pregunto Sasuke.

Baje las escaleras y me quede en medio del bungalow con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto bajo rápido junto a Sasuke.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?- Frunci el ceño.

- Eres un desgraciado, ¿Cómo le has podido hacer esto a Hinata? ¿Ella te ama sabes?

- Sakura escuchame...

-Lleva haciéndolo toda su maldit vida ¿Sabes la noche que ha pasado la pobre?

- Sakura...

-¿Y lo que le queda por pasar por tu...?- Antes de poder acabar la frase alguien me tapo la boca cogiendome.

- Gracias Sasuke...- Se rasco la cabeza, forcejee un momento pero al no conseguir nada me cruce de brazos.

- Buena chica.- Me dijo Sasuke, rodé los ojos.

- No se que le pasa a Hinata, anoche me dijo que se iba a por bebidas, y no volvió, la estuve llamando, buscando, desesperado por si le había pasado algo, y nada... Y luego llega Sasuke y me explica como la encontrasteis... Me he pasado la noche en el porche de vuestro bungalow por si salía o decía algo...- Bajo la cabeza.- Necesito saber que le pasa...

-¿ Si te destapo la boca contestarás?¿Sin chillar?- Asentí.

Sasuke bajo sus manos y las puso en mis brazos.

- La has engañado, te tiraste a Matsuri estando con Hinata, y ayer ella se lo contó.- Alzo la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

- Mierda...- Dijo Sasuke.- Matsuri la ha cagado bien cagada.- Mire a Sasuke.

- Es mentira, no he engañado a Hinata, ni lo haré, tengo que hablar con ella.- Apreté los labios.- Por favor Sakura...- Chasquee la lengua, le creía, sabía que había algo raro pero aún así había sido bueno venir.

- Vamos va.- Me puse a andar al lado de Sasuke y este me abrazo por los hombros.

- No sabía que tuvieras tan mal carácter por la mañana.- Me sonroje.

- Ya compartimos algo en común.- Le dije, el rió.

Llegamos hasta el bungalow y abrí la puerta vi a Tenten sentada de nuevo frente a Hinata, cuando alzaron la vista y vieron a los chicos, Hinata salió escaleras arriba y Naruto la siguió.

- Tenten vamos a desayunar.- Le dije tirando del brazo.

- ¿Pero...?- La corte

- Esta todo bien, es inocente.- Sonreí.

Salimos y llegamos al comedor, vimos a Neji sólo y nos sentamos con el.

Un rato después fuimos a la piscina y aparecieron Hinata y Naruto ya cogidos de la mano, empezamos a aplaudir.

- Lo siento por preocuparos...- Se sentó a nuestro lado.

- Y yo lo siento por gritarte Naruto.- El sólo sonrió.

Al fin y al cabo se les veía que los dos eran como almas gemelas.

* * *

Y así pasamos los siguientes tres últimos días, por la mañana ya partiríamos de nuevo hacia nuestra ciudad, había sido desde luego la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Ahora terminaría el curso, Sasuke haría el bachiller y yo acabaría, también haría bachiller dentro de un año, y después entraría en la facultad de medicina, pero de momento quedaba muy lejos eso, estábamos oficialmente en verano, de vacaciones.

Mi móvil sonó y lo mire, era un mensaje de Sasuke.

"Sal del bungalow."

Me levanté de la cama y baje, abrí la puerta con el máximo cuidado y la cerré igual, vi a Sasuke en frente y fui hasta el.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Me cogió de la mano.

- Te llevare a un sitio.- Me contesto empezando a andar.

- Si nos pillan moriremos.- El rió.

Anduvimos unos quince minutos por la playa hasta llegar a un acantilado con rocas, me agarre al brazo de Sasuke.

- Cierra los ojos, yo te guío.- Asentí no muy segura.

Me cogió en volandas y me agarre al cuello, un momento después me bajo.

- Ábrelos.- Los abrí, y vi todas las luces de la ciudad y el mar.

- Es precioso, que bonito lugar.- El rió y se puso a mi lado.

- Sakura...- Lo mire.- Se que te lo he puesto difícil pero no puedo ni quiero esperar más...- Sonreí.

- ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo?- Apreté los labio y me lance a sus brazos.

- Por supuesto.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capi, hasta el próximo, saludos y gracias por los review.**_

_**PD: he hecho un poco de Naruhina que también me gusta, ya era hora!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Aquí os traigo el capítulo diecinueve!**_

_**Súper light! Ya les tocaba!**_

_**Espero que os guste!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_- Sakura...- Lo mire.- Se que te lo he puesto difícil pero...- Sonreí._

_- ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo?- Apreté los labio y me lance a sus brazos._

_- Por supuesto. _

* * *

Después de el viaje de vuelta llegamos a casa muy cansados, Mikoto nos abrazo como si no nos hubiera visto en años.

En cuanto a lo nuestro quedamos en no decir nada y hacer la susodicha cena de presentación con su familia, pero no sería Karin, sería yo.

Había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que estábamos juntos Sasuke y yo, y la verdad, pocos eran los ratos a solas, en casa era imposible y si quedábamos, era con Hinata, Naruto y los demás, salir en una cita los días justos, porque siempre acababan apareciendo amigos.

* * *

- Venga Hinata,¡Que no es tan alto!- Le grite desde la piscina.

- ¡Que no! Que horror voy a morir...- Habíamos ido los cuatro a una piscina que tenía toboganes y trampolines y Hinata estaba subida a uno y no se atrevía a tirarse.

- ¡Allá voy!- Vi como detrás de Hinata Naruto la cogió y la tiro con el.

- ¡Noooo!- Y cayeron al agua.- Eres un idiota, ¡Tengo taquicardia!- Hinata salió de la piscina y se sentó en el borde.

- Exagerada... ¡Venga Naruto vamos a jugar a voley!- Este asintió, yo salí para ir a las tumbonas donde estábamos a coger la pelota, allí estaba tumbado Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun,¿Vienes a jugar a la pelota?- Tenía puestas las gafas de sol y al no obtener respuesta me acerque.- ¿Sasuke-kun?- De repente me cogió y me tumbo encima suyo.

- Te puedes quedar aquí también.- Me besó.

- No es mala idea... Pero le he dicho a Naruto que jugaría con el...- Le hice pucheros.

- Eso es jugar sucio.- Aumente los pucheritos con sorbos de nariz.- Esta bien... - Lo besé y me levanté.

Lo ayude y vino conmigo.

- He reclutado un compañero.- Le dije a Naruto.

-¡Es trampa, estoy yo sólo!- Los dos reímos.

- ¡Te vamos a dar una paliza!.- Le grité desde el otro lado.

Después de estar en la piscina, comimos y marchamos a casa.

Una vez en casa, hice las tareas hasta que llego la noche, estuve preparando la mesa hasta que entro Mikoto.

- Hola reina.- Me gire.

- Hola Mikoto-san.- Ella sentó y suspiro.

- ¿Ocurre algo Mikoto-san?- Le serví un te.

- No nada, simplemente Fugaku y yo nos iremos dos días fuera por unos asuntos de negocio.- Sonreí.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?- Ella me miro y apretó los labios.

- Que me da miedo el avión.- Aguante una carcajada, Mikoto alzo una ceja y sonrió.

- Cuando te cases con mi hijo y tengas que ir, ya me lo dirás.- Reí sin darme cuenta de lo que dijo. De repente reaccione.

-¿QUEEE? No Mikoto-san yo no...- Empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- No os hagáis los tontos, desde que habéis vuelto del viaje estáis diferentes. Y esas miraditas no son normales...- Me sonrió alzando y bajando las cejas rápidamente, yo me gire.

- Sólo es que nos llevamos mejor... Ya esta.- Le había prometido a Sasuke no decir nada hasta la cena, pero estos Uchiha eran más listos de lo que pensaba.

- Ya claro...- Dijo tomando un poco de su te.- Y entonces...- Trague rogando que no me preguntara nada más.

- Mikoto.- Me gire para ver a Fugaku. Salvada.- Saldremos mañana por la mañana, me acaba de llamar Asuma que lo tiene todo preparado.- Fugaku se sentó a su lado.

Le serví un te también.

- Gracias Sakura.- Le sonreí.

- ¿No tenía partido hoy Sasuke?- Me preguntó Fugaku.

- Si, esta noche, tiene la final e iré con Hinata.- Les serví unas galletas.

- Que bien, vais a ver a vuestros chicos.- Aplaudió Mikoto. Yo me sonroje.

- Mikoto no seas así, les ha costado mucho esconder lo suyo ahora no...- Mikoto río.

- Así que lo sabíais.- Fugaku asintió sonriendo.- Bueno yo...- Mikoto negó con la cabeza.

- Es genial Sakura, eres perfecta para sentarle la cabeza a Sasuke-chan, estamos orgullos de el de que se haya dado cuenta de que Karin no era para el.- Me guiño un ojo.

Yo baje la cabeza, me daba mucha vergüenza esta situación.

- Anda ve a cambiarte, ya casi es la hora.- Me dijo Fugaku. Yo asentí y subí para arriba. Me duche y me vestí, algo normal para ir, fui a la habitación de Sasuke y toqué tres veces, después pasé.

- Sasuke-kun,¿Estas listo?- Este se giró. Frunció el ceño.

- No pensaras ir así ¿no?- Me dijo cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Que?¿Me lo dices en serio?- Me mire de arriba abajo.- Sasuke-kun, voy normal.- Negó con la cabeza.

- Allí van muchos tíos en busca de carnaza.- Rodé los ojos.

- Voy con las chicas.- Alzo una ceja.

- Peor aún.- Suspiré.

- No puedes estar celoso por algo que aún no ha ocurrido.

- No estoy celoso, sólo no quiero que se acerque nadie.- Volví a suspirar.

- No me voy a cambiar.- El pasó por mi lado sin decirme nada.- No es justo que te enfades...- Me miró.

- Júrame que si se acerca alguien me lo dirás.- Reí, en la piscina un chico se acercó a pedirme hora y casi no sale vivo de allí.

- Lo juro.- Sonrió y se acercó, me tomó por la cintura y me besó. Bajo por el cuello y note dolor como un pinchazo.

- ¿Sasuke me has mordido?- El rió en mi cuello. Lo aparte y me fui al lavabo, me mire en el espejo y vi que tenía un morado en el cuello. Maldito me había mordido. Lo vi apoyado en la puerta.- Me has mordido.- Volvió a reír.

- Así no habrá problemas.- Se marchó por la puerta, yo lo seguí.

- Parezco un perro con el chip para que no se pierda.- El rió más fuerte.

- Así debe ser.- Fruncí el ceño y pase delante suyo.

- No se porque te aguanto.- Le dije bajando por las escaleras.

- Porque soy perfecto para ti.- Me gire riéndome.

- Ególatra insoportable, ya tienes otro mote.- Frunció el ceño.

- Tengo razón.- Fuimos a la cocina y nos despedimos de sus padres y salimos en camino al instituto.

Me abrazo por los hombros y yo por la cintura.

- Me encanta ir así contigo Sasuke-kun.- El me miró.- Me siento protegida.

- Hmp, así será siempre.- Sonreí.

Cuando llegamos Hinata me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Mucha suerte y disfruta amor.- Le besé en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- Yo me sonroje, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

- L-lo siento...- El rió.

- No... Es perfecto.- Me besó de nuevo y se fue sonriendo.

- ¿Le has prometido noches de lujuria y sexo?- Ne sobresalte por sus palabras.

-¡Que dices! ¡Eres una puerca! ¡La virginidad te sentaba fenomenal!- Hinata alzo una ceja.

- Grita más si puedes tomatito.- Le pegue en el hombro.

Fuimos hasta el campo, Sasuke tenía razón, había muchísima gente, y muchos chicos, todos gritaban y tiraban cosas.

Nos sentamos delante del todo.

- Oye, ¿Que te ha pasado en el cuello?- Me preguntó una voz detrás de mi, me gire y vi a Tenten.

Me puse la mano en el cuello.

- Nada importante, ven siéntate con nosotras.- Obedeció y se puso a mi lado.

- ¡Eh Tenten! ¿A que no adivinas quien no es virgen ya?- Mire a Hinata.

- Espero que no lo digas por mi.- Rió.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?- Nos giramos a mirar a Tenten.

- ¿Que?- Pregunté.- ¿Que has querido decir con...- Hinata me tapó la boca.

- Dime que no te has arrepentido Tenten.- Le dijo Hinata, me quite las manos de la boca.

- ¿Porque alguien no me explica que pasa?- Alterne la vista entre Tenten y Hinata.

- Ayer quede con Neji.- Me lleve las manos a la boca. Vi como tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ay dios... Respóndeme Tenten.- Ella nos miro y sonrió.

- Tenéis una cara para haceros una foto.- Se empezó a reír. Me contagio levemente.

-¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida!- Las dos gritamos y la abrazamos.

-¿Pero estáis juntos?- Pregunté, Tenten negó con la cabeza.

- Le dije que estaba enamorada de el, y bueno, le pedí ser mi primera vez.- Hinata tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Cuantos cubatas llevabas encima?- Le preguntó Hinata. Tenten rió.

- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida... Ya se verá lo que nos deparará, mientras lo disfrutare.

- Como mi primo te haga daño ¡lo mato!- Gruño Hinata.

De repente oímos un pitido y vimos que había empezado el partido, la gente chillaba de manera estrepitosa, nosotras nos quejábamos si alguno molestaba a alguien de nuestro equipo, Hinata casi salta al campo porque le habían dado una patada a Naruto.

Sasuke marcó el primer gol y señaló hacia mi dedicándomelo, todas las miradas fueron a mi, pero no me importó, el era mi novio y me encantaba.

Cuando acabó el partido salimos fuera a esperarlos.

- Hombre, mira quien hay aquí.- Nos giramos y vimos al pelirrojo de la fiesta.

- ¿Otra vez tu?- Le dije girandome de nuevo.

- Vaya, sigues teniendo las mismas agallas...- Se acercó y me aparte.

- No creo que a tu amigo le haga gracia que molestes a su novia.- Dijo Hinata.

-¿Novia?¿De quien?- Rodé los ojos.

- No te interesa, lárgate.- Volvió a insistir Hinata.

- Vaya, la chica tímida tiene agallas.- Nos encaramos las dos.

- Si, y como no te vay...- Antes de que pudiera acabar otra voz interrumpió.

- Te reventare la cabeza.- Terminó Naruto, que estaba junto a Sasuke detrás de Sasori, con los puños apretados.

- Vale vale... Perdonar... Ya me voy.- Se medio tambaleó apoyandose en la pared.

- Deberías dejar de beber.- Le dijo Naruto antes de alcanzarnos.

- ¿Estáis bien?- Nos pregunto Sasuke, las dos asentimos.

- Esta chalado pero no es mal tío.- Dijo Naruto.

- Vámonos a cenar, tengo hambre.- Dije yo cogiéndole la mano a Sasuke, el se soltó y me cogió por los hombros.

- ¿Verdad que has tenido lo del cuello al aire?- Yo lo mire.

- Sasuke-kun...- El se encogió de hombros.

- Hmp.

* * *

Cenamos ramen a petición de Naruto, siempre le gustaba ir a comer a ese restaurante. Una vez acabamos nos despedimos de ellos y nos encaminamos a casa.

- Vaya día de locos, no hemos parado...- Sasuke me miro.

-Hmp, mañana será un día tranquilo.- Alce una ceja.

-¿Y eso porque Sasuke-kun?- El rió levemente.

- Ya lo verás.- Inflé los mofletes, volvió a reír. Cuando llegamos a la esquina de la casa se paró de golpe.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me cogió el móvil del bolso.

- Una vez me dijiste que te gustaba recordar cosas que te hicieron felices...- Yo alce ambas cejas.-... Teniendo fotos...- Sonreí.- Me gustaría que tuvieras uno de lo nuestro.- Yo aplaudi.

- ¡Sasuke-kun es maravilloso! Se que no te gustan las fotos y esto significa mucho para mi, gracias, eres el mejor novio del mundo.- Lo abracé y el rió.

- Venga.- Puse la cámara y pegamos cara con cara.- Una, dos y...- apreté el botón y pasó algo inesperado.

Como todo lo que hace el, siempre sin saber cual será el siguiente paso, y eso es lo que intriga y me hace quererlo más. Porque amaba a ese chico, al punto que vender el alma al mismo diablo, por estar con el para siempre.

* * *

_**Musjajajajajaja! Como será la foto? Pues no lo explicare! Colgare la foto mañana en el blog! La idea la he cogido de no se dónde, hace mucho tiempo lo vi y me enamore de eso.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**_

_**Durara mucho lo bueno? Nose nose... Jijiji gracias por leer y por los review!**_

_**Saludos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Holaaaaaa_**

**_aquí teneis el capítulo vente!_**

**_espero que os guste..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Por la mañana me levanté pronto, les prepare el desayuno a Mikoto y Fugaku, después fui a despertar a Sasuke para que se despidiera de sus padres y les acompañamos a la puerta.

Después Sasuke volvió a dormir y yo me quede haciendo cosas de casa, un rato más tarde sobre las nueve y media, pensé en salir a comprarle un detalle a Sasuke, ya que debía pasar por el mercado a comprar cosas de casa.

El dinero de la herencia de mi madre lo tenía guardado para ir a la universidad, en principio se lo quise dar a Fugaku y Mikoto para mis gastos en casa, pero se negaron rotundamente y después de insistir en que quería pagárselo me dijeron que lo guardara para cuando fuera a la universidad.

Pero un detalle para el mejor novio del mundo no me hundiría en la pobreza de mi cuenta.

Me vestí rápido y salí a la calle, en un momento llegué a la zona conercial. Pensé primero en pasar por la joyería, le pregunté a la joyera para que me orientara en cuanto a regalos masculinos, al final, me decidí por una pulsera de cadena de oro blanco, sabía que a Sasuke el oro normal no le gustaba, se notaba que no venía de una familia cualquiera.

Una vez comprado eso, me dirigí a la plaza para acabar de comprar comida.

Cuando llegué a casa Sasuke seguía durmiendo. Le había comprado unas pastas saladas para que desayunara.

Sobre las once bajo a desayunar.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun.- Le dije sirviéndole el café y las pastas.

El asintió.

- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer hoy?- Me giré para mirarlo.

- No, nada, ya lo he hecho todo.- Sonrió asintiendo.

- Iremos a un sitio entonces.- Aplaudí, y me acerque a él.

- Dime que los dos...- Hice pucheros, el rió y asintió.

Me lancé a sus brazos, él se levantó conmigo y me sentó en el mármol de la cocina, me acaricio los muslos y me besó. Yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y me pegué.

- Si sigues haciendo esto, me voy a volver loco...- Sonreí.

-¿Y porque no hacerlo?- El se separó de mi y me miró, después de unos segundos contestó.

- No estaría mal hacerlo aquí... Pero sería tu primera vez, y no sería muy bonito.- Nos echamos a reír, me ayudó a bajar y se fue a cambiar yo me mojé un poco la cara, ya que estaba bastante sofocada.

Después de salir de casa el chofer nos llevo hasta la playa.

- ¿Venimos a la playa?- Me bajé del coche y aspire el aroma del mar.

- Estaremos aquí hasta la hora de comer y después comeremos en el restaurante de allí.- Seguí el dedo de Sasuke, era un restaurante de playa, con terraza que daba al puerto.

- ¡Que bien!- Agarré la mano de Sasuke y empezamos a caminar.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana en la playa, yo tomaba el sol y Sasuke se paso todo el rato en el agua.

Después, fuimos a comer, pedimos los platos típicos de ese pueblo costero.

Cuando acabamos paseamos por las calles comerciales de allí, eran puestecitos de turistas, llenos de souvenirs, tomamos un helado, después de asesinar con la mirada a la camarera por pedirle delante mío el teléfono a Sasuke, y tener que ponerme casi encima suyo y carraspear para que me viera.

Y no es que una chica con el pelo rosa no destacara.

Compramos un par de cosas para Naruto y Hinata, y volvimos a casa.

- Aún no ha acabado el día.- Me dijo cuando abrimos la puerta.

-¿No?- el negó con la cabeza riendo.

- ¿Cuantas veces me vas a sorprender?- El se acercó a mi oído.

- Cuantas veces lo merezcas.- Yo me colgué de su cuello.

- ¿Y cuantas son esas?- Sonreí mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Toda tu vida.- Lo miré, sonreí y le besé, un beso apasionado.

El apoyó una mano en la pared y la otra en mi cintura.

- Si seguimos así no voy a poder parar...- Me susurró en el oído.

Yo me mordí el labio y me separé.

Una vez me duché, me puse el pantalón alto corto con una camiseta blanca y sandalias, baje y ya me esperaba Sasuke para irnos, nos llevo el coche hasta el golfo de Tokio que quedaba al lado del centro de la ciudad.

Dimos una vuelta por allí hasta que se nos hizo la hora de cenar. Sasuke me llevó a un restaurante italiano en el centro.

- Supongo que no te acordarás que día es hoy.- Me dijo cuando empezamos a comer.

- ¿Hoy?- Medité un momento poniéndome un dedo en la barbilla, el rió.

- Me gustan tus gestos.- Lo miré, alcé una ceja.

- Seguro que para reírte de mi.- Le saqué la lengua, el rió.- No recuerdo que día es hoy.- Me eché para atrás.

- Hanabi*, ¿te suena?- Alce ambas cejas.

-¿Por eso hemos venido aquí?- El asintió sonriendo. Yo ensanché la sonrisa lo más que pude.- ¡Oh! ¡Es genial! Nunca lo he visto.- Aplaudí.- El rió.

- Por eso te he traído aquí.- Me incliné en la mesa y le di un corto beso.

- ¡Eres el mejor! Excepto cuando te pones celoso.- Cerró los ojos y rió.

- No tengo motivos para ser celoso, soy el mejor.- Reí a carcajadas.

- Ególatra...- Alzo una ceja.- Pero te voy a dar la razón.- El se tiró del cuello de la cabeza, y yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

Una vez estábamos esperando el postre, bueno, yo estaba esperando el postre, era una gorda, pensé en darle la pulsera.

- Sasuke-kun...- El me miró, yo busqué en el bolso la cajita, era blanca con un lazo azul marino.- Toma, es para ti.- Le entregué la cajita.- Espero que te guste...- Bajé la mirada.

Oí una risita y levanté la vista, vi la mano de Sasuke y encima la pulsera.

- Ayúdame a ponérmela.- Me dijo, asentí y se la puse.- ¿Es de oro blanco verdad?- Asentí de nuevo, vi como se levantaba, me cogió de la nuca y me besó.- Gracias Sakura.- Y me sonrió.

_Y eso era una de las cosas que me hacían suspirar de Sasuke, sus sonrisas._

- Te queda genial.- Al fin trajeron mi coulant de chocolate*, me lo comí, y pagamos.

Nos encaminamos hasta el puente y allí esperamos hasta que empezara el hanabi, habia mucha gente pero nosotros nos pudimos subir en un coche que estaba estacionado al lado.

Empezó el espectáculo con música y la pirotécnia, se combinaban entre ellas y era verdaderamente un espectáculo. La gente aplaudia, y yo no me quedaba atrás, estaba muy emocionada, cuando miraba a Sasuke me sonreía, y me había pasado su brazo por los hombros para que no me cayera.

¿Qué más podía pedir?, un día perfecto, con el hombre al que amaba, y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

- Ojalá este día no se acabara nunca...- Le dije en el oído.

- Deseo concedido, mi reina.- Me besó mientras la música sonaba y los cohetes se alzaban en el cielo.

* * *

Cuando acabó el coche nos llevó a casa.

-Estoy muerta... he comido demasiado.- Me quite los zapatos y me tiré en el sofá.

-Te gustan demasiado los dulces, a mi no me pasa.- Reí.

-Deberías probarlos, cambiarías de idea Sasuke-kun.- se sentó a mi lado y encendió la tele.

-Una vez los probé.- me giré para quedar frente a él.

-No me lo creo, ¿Cuando?- El rió.

-¿Te acuerdas de las magdalenas que preparaste con mi madre cuando éramos más pequeños?- Alcé una ceja.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, desaparecieron.- Empezó a reirse a carcajadas.- ¡AAAAH! ¡Fuiste tu Sasuke-kun!- Le tiré un cojín.

-Los cogí y me empacharon tanto que no he vuelto a probar un dulce.- Ahora era yo la que reía.

- ¡Uchiha traidor! Mi madre y tu madre se volvieron locas buscando ratones o algún animal que se lo hubiera llevado.- Sonrió y asintió.

- Tu madre... La recuerdo...- Yo sonreí.

- Yo no creo que la olvide...- Le dije. El me acarició la mejilla.- Lo bueno que ese hueco lo habéis medio llenado entre todos... Especialmente tu...- El se inclinó y me besó.

Me puso encima suyo apretándome los muslos.

Yo incliné las caderas hacia el, y gimió, vi como abría la boca para decir algo pero me adelante.

- Antes de que digas nada, no quiero parar.- Me miró por un segundo y asintió, después sonrió de lado.

Me levantó con el y baje las piernas. Me soltó y empecé a caminar de su mano hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí me cogió de la cintura y me besó el cuello, me giré para mirarlo suspiré y me lancé a besarlo con pasión, enredé mis manos en su pelo.

Topé con la pared y él puso una mano en la pared y la otra la mantenía en mi cintura. Presionó sobre mi muslo y lo alcé, se apretó contra mi y subí el otro.

Me subió las manos por encima de mi cabeza y me ayudó a quitarme la camiseta.

Me acarició el vientre y la espalda mientras me besaba el cuello.

- ¿Estas segura?- Me mantuvo la mirada.

- Jamás he estado tan segura.- Sonrió y giró conmigo hasta ponerme con cuidado en la cama, quedando encima mío con los brazos a ambos lados de mi.

Me incorporé para quitarle la camiseta, después me tumbó de nuevo con cuidado, como si yo fuera una pluma.

Después desabrochó mi pantalón y alcé las caderas para que me lo quitara.

Vi como sonreía, mire hacia abajo y vi que me había puesto las bragas rosas con el lacito. Me sonroje y apreté los labios.

Volvió a besarme riendo y me contagió.

El se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers y me quitó a mi mi ropa interior, quedando los dos igual.

- Quizá te duela un poco, será un momento... Quiero que te lleves un buen recuerdo de esto, quiero que sea especial para los dos...- Yo asentí.- Gracias por hacerme feliz...- Sonreí.

- Adelante, muero de ganas de fundirme contigo.- Me lance a besarlo.

Y así, nos fundimos en uno.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba encima mío con los brazos estirados, los dos respirábamos agitadamente. Vi como uno de los mechones de el, se había pegado a su frente, impregnada de sudor.

Con una leve caricia, se lo aparté consiguiendo que este se estremeciera.

Un momento después Sasuke se sentó en la cama.

-Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.- Me miro sonriendo y asentí, cuando se fue, me levanté y me duche.

Una vez salí de la ducha lo encontré sentado en la cama. De un salto me coloqué entre sus piernas.

Vi que sujetaba una caja negra con el símbolo de los Uchiha.

Sasuke me miro fijamente.

- ¿Que es Sasuke kun?- Le pregunte.

- Un regalo.- Reí y sonreí.- Quizá no sea nada provocativo,- lo mire con una ceja alzada a lo que el rió.

- Pero es algo de mi familia que pasa de generación en generación y es importante que lo tengas tu ahora.-

El me lo entregó para que lo abriera, y así hice, cuando lo abrí me sorprendí de su contenido.

- Sasuke esto es un dije, de tu familia.- el asintió. Era una cadena larga de plata, y colgaba de ella el abanico de los Uchiha.

- Significa que yo he encontrado mi familia, y que ahora tu formas parte de ella.- Lo miré fijamente.

- ¿Estás seguro?- El asintió.

Me ayudo a colocármelo, y paso sus dedos por mi espalda hasta llegar al abanico que tenía la camiseta que yo llevaba puesta.

- Espero que no te importe que haya cogido la camiseta esque...- Me gire y el negó con la cabeza.

_- Me encanta así, Sakura._

* * *

**_El otro día una chica muy maja me enció un PM rogándome que cuando hubiese lemmon, o limme que por favor no avisara porque perdía emoción._**

**_yo le contesté que no seria lemmon especiífico con lo que ella me dijo que no importaba mientras no avisara._**

**_así que le hice caso y no he avisado! es lime muy light como veis._**

**_espero que no haya quedado muy soso... lo he reescrito 1000 mil veces... soy malisima escibiendo estas cosas!_**

**_nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!  
_**

**_gracias por leer_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Soy una pájara!**_

_**Puse los (*) en hanabi y en el coulant y se me olvida explicarlo! Ole yo jajaja**_

_**Bueno, el hanabi es el festival de verano en Japón, donde se reune la gente a ver un espectáculo pirotécnico.**_

_**Y el coulant es un delicioso bollo caliente rellenó de chocolate fundido.**_

_**Os aviso que a partir de este capítulo empieza la segunda y última parte del fic!**_

_**disfrutar del capítulo número veintiuno.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

El sonido de el timbre del móvil me despertó.

-¿Si?...- Murmuré.

- Señorita, dudo que tenga usted una buena excusa para no llamarme ayer así que...

- ¡Hinata! Se me olvidó por completo, perdóname...

- ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, ¿tienes excusa?

- Si que la tengo, pase un día increíble con Sasuke-kun... Y tengo otra mejor, ya no soy del club de las vírgenes así que...

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Por fiiin ¡ueueueue! ¿Y que paso?¿Te hizo daño? ¡Oh dios cuéntamelo todo!- Reí.

- Mañana cuando nos veamos ¿vale?

- Vale, hecho.

Colgué la llamada y oí un carraspeo de alguien, me gire lentamente y vi a Sasuke.

- ¡KYAAAA!- Le tiré la almohada.- Uff... No me acordaba que había dormido contigo... ¡Que susto!- Me lleve una mano al pecho.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió el. Me tiré encima suyo.

- ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun!

Nos empezamos a besar y, porque no rememorar la noche anterior, cuando un ruido en la puerta nos alerto.

- ¡Sasuke-chan, Sakura, ya estamos aquí!- Nos miramos y salí volando de la habitación a la mía. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y justo entro Mikoto a la habitación.

- ¡Hola Sakura!¿No nos habéis oído entrar?- Me giré para verla.

- ¡Mikoto-san! ¡Ya estáis de vuelta!- La abracé.

- Al final solo eran unas firmas.- Miro alrededor.- Se os han pegado las sábanas, Sasuke estaba durmiendo también.- Me hice la loca.

- Si bueno... Anoche nos acostamos tarde viendo una película.- Ella asintió.-¿Os preparo te?

- Si por favor.- Nos encaminamos hasta la escalera.- Tengo jetlag...- Se toco la cabeza.

- Querida eso es imposible, no hemos salido del país.- Fugaku ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

- Hola señor Fugaku.- Le di un beso en la mejilla.

Les preparé el te mientras hablaban del dolor de cabeza de Mikoto.

Me gire para servirles.

- ¿Y vosotros que hicisteis ayer para el hanabi?- No podía mentir, ya que el chofer nos llevo de un lado para otro.

- Pues fuimos por la mañana a la playa y después lo vimos en el golfo de Tokio.- Mikoto sonrió.

-¿... Y algo más?- Preguntó Fugaku.

- Vinimos y pusimos la película y ya nos dormirmos.- Mikoto asintió.

- ¿Que pasa?¿Porque le preguntas eso?- Dijo Mikoto.

El rió levemente y se acercó a mi, acercó a mi cuello una de sus manos y me sacó el dije que me regaló Sasuke, yo me sonrojé.

- Por nada querida, sólo que todo va bien.- Me sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

* * *

Toda esa semana la pase con Sasuke por las tardes, algunas con Hinata y Naruto.

Había notado un poco raro a Sasuke, a veces se encerraba en su habitación, o le llamaban y se alejaba de mi, no le si importancia, ya que conmigo era igual, y quizá ese fue el error, en pensar que todo se solucionaría.

Llego el viernes. Habíamos planeado ese fin de semana ir a una casa rural con Hinata y Naruto, yo me encontraba en la cocina preparando la mesa para comer.

- Sakura.- Vi como Sasuke entraba a la cocina. Me giré hacia él.- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- Yo asentí.

Salimos al patio interior.

- Dime Sasuke-kun.- Me senté en el borde de la entrada.

- Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero... Es hora que me digas quien te hizo daño aquella vez.- El corazón se me aceleró.

- ¿Porque lo quieres saber? Ha pasado mucho tiempo...- Le dije apretándome la falda que llevaba.

- Me carcome por dentro, quiero saber quien fue.- Se sentó a mi lado.

- No es importante ya paso, a más ya te lo dije, fueron...- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- No me vale esa excusa, me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo, dímelo.- Apreté los labios.

- No puedo.- Bajé la mirada.

- No pienso dejar que te hagan daño.- Me miro más serio que nunca.

- Sasuke-kun...- Él se levantó.

- ¡No! ¿Porque me lo escondes?¿Me vas a engañar tu también?- Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

- Es peligroso decírtelo, no se de que es capaz.- El chasqueó la lengua.

- Claro que se de que es capaz, de herirte, a ti, a mi novia, y me revienta que no me lo digas.- Bufó girandose.

- Karin.- Se giró hacia mi.- Fue Karin con Matsuri... Ellas lo hicieron.- Se me quedó mirando un tiempo largo.- ¿No me crees verdad?

- ¿Porque lo hizo?- Me preguntó apretando los puños.

- Ella me había visto aquí en tu casa, y ella colgó los carteles, yo salí corriendo y me la encontré detrás del colegio, me dijo que me alejara de ti, que no me metiera en medio de vosotros yo...- Sollocé.- No quería que te alejara de mi...-

Levanté la vista y vi como se alejaba.

-¡Sasuke-kun donde vas!- le seguí como pude.

- Quédate aquí voy a ver a Karin.- Y me cerró en las narices.

Le estuve llamando a casi cada minuto para que volviese pero apagó el móvil, hasta la noche no volvió.

Oímos la puerta abrirse y salimos los tres.

-¿Sasuke-chan donde has estado?- Paso de largo de nosotras y se plantó delante de su padre.

- Padre, tengo que hablar contigo.- Fugaku asintió y se encaminaron hasta el estudio. Mikoto me abrazó por los hombros.

Nosotras dos cenamos solas, nos fuimos a dormir y hasta tarde no oí la puerta del estudio abrirse, me asome por un hueco pequeño de la puerta que Sasuke entraba en su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente no me habló en todo el día, llame a Naruto por si sabía algo y tampoco había tenido contacto con él.

Y entonces por la noche, todo cuadró.

Salí al porche de la salida de la casa. Oí la puerta abrirse y me giré.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí fuera a media noche?

Inhalé aire.

- Por aquí se sale de casa.- Le contesté, intentando mantener la calma.

- Deberías volver a la cama.- Me dijo pasando de largo, la sensación de dolor en el pecho volvió, acompañado de las lágrimas.

- Siempre te hacia enfadar...¿Lo recuerdas? En casa, y me llamabas pesada...- Sonreí amargamente.

- No me acuerdo.- Me respondió escasamente.

Aquellas palabras me sentaron como una estaca en el corazón.

- Es normal... Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Pero desde el día que entre contigo en el colegio, yendo juntos a los lados, los dolores de cabeza con los estudios... Aún así... Eso me hacia muy feliz.- Apreté los labios.

- Y después... Empezamos a salir, a disfrutar y...- El me cortó.

- Como pensaba... Yo no soy como tú, cuando estábamos juntos pensé que podría escapar de lo malo y de las responsabilidades, envolverme con tu luz y seguir adelante contigo... Pero al final mis responsabilidades me ha dicho que este no es mi lugar, nunca seré como tu o los demás.

- Sasuke...¿Quieres estar sólo otra vez? Tu fuiste el que me hablaste sobre el dolor y la soledad. Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... Tengo amigos, e incluso tu familia es la mía, pero sin ti en mi vida... Estaré muy sola...- Solloce, estaba temblando, se iba a ir y no podía hacer nada.

- Estos son los pasos que debemos dar, nuestros caminos son diferentes...- Me dijo secamente.

- Yo... Te amo con todo mi corazón, si volviéramos a estar juntos, no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos una forma de solucionar las cosas... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti! Así que... Por favor...¡Quédate! Te lo ruego... No se los motivos... Pero mataría por ti, cualquier cosa que me pidieras lo haría... Por favor... Quédate conmigo... Y si no puede ser, llévame contigo allá donde vayas...- Llore más fuerte, me estaba arrastrando, no me importaba.

- De verdad que eres una molestia.- Vi como medio sonreía.

- ¡No te vayas! Si das un paso más empezare a gritar, y bajarán tus...- De repente se giró.

- Sakura... Gracias.- De repente una mano grande se posó sobre mi boca y otras me agarraban. Mire hacia arriba y vi dos hombres, intente gritar pero me golpearon.

- Sasuke-kun...

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lo se, triste, pero y me pareció ideal poner casi exactamente lo mismo que en el manga._**

**_nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hola de nuevo! os traigo el capítulo número ventidos.**_

_**espero que os guste!**_

_**Nos leemos abajo!**_

.

.

.

* * *

_- Sakura... Gracias.- De repente una mano grande se posó sobre mi boca y otras me agarraban. Mire hacia arriba y vi dos hombres, intente gritar pero me golpearon._

_- Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

_Piii... -¡Hola soy Sakura! Ahora no te puedo atender, deja una mensaje después de la señal, gracias.- Piiiii._

- Sakura es el décimo quinto mensaje que te dejo... Por favor llámame... Me acabo de enterar de todo, y al igual que Naruto no sabemos nada, por favor, necesito saber que estas bien, o al menos viva, vamos... Ya no se que hacer... Un beso...- Clic.

Hinata había llamado mil veces y venido a casa otras mil, había pasado una semana des de que Sasuke se había ido y me había encerrado en la habitación, sólo bajaba para comer, y a veces ni eso.

Había perdido a la persona que más amaba, y ni siquiera sabía que había pasado.

Todo paso muy rápido, me dijo que le confesara quien me había agredido, en cuanto lo supo, fue a hablar con Karin, y después de eso, todo se volvió negro...

De un día a otro, todo había acabado, los caminos se habían separado, sin ninguna razón.

No había visto a Fugaku, no me creo con valor de mirarle siquiera, dijo que todo iba bien, y al siguiente habla con su hijo, y se va, sin razones.

Y Mikoto estaba como yo, habíamos hablado un par de veces, y sabía que ella estaba incluso peor que yo, pero no tuve valor, quizá era el momento de empezar a levantarse.

Marqué el número de Hinata.

-¿Sakura?

- Si, Hinata... Soy yo.

- ¡Aleluya! Oh Dios mío... Me había planteado escalar por tu casa...¿Como estas?

- Lo siento Hinata...

- Quiero verte... He estado muy preocupada... Y buf... ¡Que mierda! Te he echado de menos...

- Y yo también...

-¿Nos vemos mañana? Por favor...

- Si, claro, imagino que no me queda más remedio ¿verdad?

- Ya nos vamos entendiendo mejor. Hasta mañana Sakura.

- Adiós Hinata.

Colgué y me levanté de la cama. Me duché y me vestí, debía hablar con Fugaku y Mikoto.

Bajé las escaleras y los vi sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

- ¡Oh cariño!- Mikoto se levantó y me abrazó.- Me alegro que hayas salido de la habitación.- Cuando se separó de mi me miro.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes...- Mikoto asintió, volvió al sofá y me senté en el sillón que había a un lado.

- Primero de todo... Lo siento... Por encerrarme, no he tenido un buen comportamiento.- Fugaku negó con la cabeza al oír mis palabras.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada, es entendible.-Dijo Fugaku.

- Nosotros tampoco sabemos el verdadero motivo de la marcha de Sasuke...- Mencionó Mikoto. Levanté la cabeza y alterne mi mirada de Mikoto a Fugaku.

-¿Que? ¿Ni siquiera usted Fugaku-san?- Fugaku suspiró.

- Me dijo que tenía ahora una responsabilidad, pero no me habló de ella, y que se iría a Estados Unidos a acabar sus estudios.- Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras de Fugaku.

- No sabemos nada más...- Mikoto apretó los labios.

- E Itachi tampoco, sólo sabemos que le ha pedido un piso aparte.

-¿Un piso aparte? ¿No vivirá con Itachi?.- pregunté.

- Eso parece.- Me llevé un dedo a la barbilla.

- Algo esconde.- Sentenció fugaku.- Habrá que darle tiempo hasta que lo diga.- Lo miré.

- En cuanto sepamos algo te lo diremos Sakura.- Apreté los labios.- Pero por favor, no te vuelvas a esconder.- Mikoto se acercó a mi.- Tú sonrisa es muy bonita para que la escondas, ¿vale?- Asentí.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Me lancé a abrazarlos.

- Eres lo único que nos queda Sakura...- Apreté mi agarre y lloré, con ellos, no me importó.

- Tranquila... Seguro que se soluciona todo, ya estamos intentado saber cosas.- Asentí aún abrazándome a ellos.

* * *

- Sakura, ¿Hace mucho que esperas?- Me giré para ver a Hinata acercándose a toda prisa.

- No tranquila, acabo de llegar.- Se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo estas?- Suspiré.

- No se porque se fue, ni siquiera su familia lo sabe, sólo que ha pedido un piso aparte en Estados Unidos, y acabará allí los estudios.- Apreté la tela de mi falda.

- ¿Es un poco raro no?- Asentí.- Naruto tampoco sabe nada, le llama y le envía mensajes pero no le contesta...- La miré.

- Es todo tan raro... Yo... Pensaba que después de decirle quien me agredió... Todo iría mejor... Y... Se ha ido...- Hinata me abrazó.

- Oye, algún día sabremos que ha pasado y podremos solucionarlo,¿Vale? Encontraremos alguna solución.

- Necesito despejarme, dejar de pensar en él...- Hinata sonrió.

- Vale, en dos semanas empezamos el curso,¿No te emociona? Yo ya me he comprado un montón de cosas.- Sonreí, supongo que el nuevo curso traería algo diferente.

Y así pasaron las dos semanas, al principio intentaba saber de Sasuke, pero ni siquiera el mismo Itachi sabía nada.

Cuando fugaku y mikoto llamaban a Itachi y les preguntaban por sasuke, la única contestación que daba era que solo sabía dónde vivía y porque él le había dado el piso.

Naruto lo había llamado también, pero ni a él le había dado señales de vida.

* * *

- Buenos días chicos bienvenidos a vuestro último curso en el instituto, espero que os esforcéis y disfrutéis al máximo, espero que…- hinata me habló.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei de tutor? El mundo esta loco si permite que este hombre sea nuestro tutor.- reí.

- No puede ser tan malo, tendremos que darle una oportunidad.- Hinata puso una mueca en su cara.

A la hora del patio fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos donde siempre, vino Kiba junto con Tenten y Lee.

- Hola chicas, lo siento por tardar, Tenten se ha parado a comerse la boca con tu primo Neji.- Soltó Kiba. Hinata y yo reimos.- Conseguios una habitación de una vez, haréis un favor al mundo.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así, la vuelta a la rutina desde luego me haría bien seguro.

- ¡Exagerado! Y no me estaba comiendo la boca con nadie, solo le pedía que…- Hinata acabó la frase.

- ¿Qué le dejaras unos apuntes de su año pasado? Por favor Tenten, ¡Que nos conocemos!- Reí mas fuerte.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Tu tampoco me crees Sakura?- Negué con la cabeza mientras reía.

- Eres casi tan predecible como Hinata.- gritó.

- ¡Pensaba que eramos amigas! Te odio Sakura.- Se cruzó de brazos.

- Oh por favor seguid,¡solo falta el barro! ¿Alguien tiene barro de sobras por ahí?- Preguntó Kiba en voz muy alta, y se oyó una risa general.

- Bf, mi salvador, menos mal que has venido Naruto, estaban en mi contra.- Naruto rió escasamente.

- Tengo que hablar con vosotras dos.- Nos miro a mi y a Hinata.- Os las quito diez minutos.

Hinata y yo nos miramos con una expresión de duda. Seguimos a Naruto hasta la zona de jardines.

- Me trae muchos recuerdos estar aquí…- comenté.

- Karin tampoco esta en el instituto…- Soltó Naruto de golpe.

- ¿Qué?¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hinata.

- Karin iba a mi clase, y nos ha dicho el profesor que este año habría dos bajas, Karin por motivos desconocidos y Sasuke por irse a estudiar fuera… no sé si tendrá algo que ver que los dos…- Me tuve que sentar de golpe.-¿Estás bien Sakura?

- Sigue Naruto, por favor, estoy bien.

- No se si tendrá que ver que los dos hayan desaparecido pero me huele que ha sido así. ¿no te ha resultado raro que Sasuke se fuera justo después de ir a hablar con Karin?- suspiré.

- Si, claro que sí, pero lo veo imposible, yo le dije que fue ella quien me agredió, y se fue enfadado no creo que…- Hinata me interrumpió.

- Espera Sakura, sabemos como es Karin, seria posible que le hubiera dicho algo para que se marcharan los dos, algo…- Suspiré.

- No lo se… es todo muy extraño pero diciéndome esto… Debo hablar con Itachi para que almenos me confirme si es verdad que Karin esta con él.- Naruto se agachó delante mio.

- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad? Incluso para darle una paliza, estaré encantado.- Reí y asentí.

Se despidió de Hinata y nos dejó solas.

-¿No sería mejor no saber nada y dejarlo? No será fácil…- La miré.

- ¿Y qué si no va a ser fácil? Va a ser muy difícil. Vamos a tener que trabajar en esto todos los días, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero saber la verdad, para al menos estar yo tranquila y darme cuenta de las cosas.- Hinata asintió.

- Te voy a ayudar hermana, siempre juntas.- La abracé.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo!_**

**_¿Vosotras que creeis? que Karin ha causado o Hecho algo para convencer a sasuke? o que sasuke se ha ido por otros motivos? dejadme reviews con la respuesta! que sabeis que me hace mucha ilu... porfiporfiiiii!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Que tensión en el capítulo anterior! Jijiji!**

**os dejo el número 23!**

**disfrutar!**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_- ¿Y qué si no va a ser fácil? Va a ser muy difícil. Vamos a tener que trabajar en esto todos los días, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero saber la verdad, para al menos estar yo tranquila y darme cuenta de las cosas.- Hinata asintió._

_- Te voy a ayudar hermana, siempre juntas.- La abracé._

* * *

Cuando salí del instituto casi volé hasta casa, dejé la mochila en mi habitación y me planté delante del teléfono.

- Sakura cielo, ¿Qué haces?- Miré a Mikoto que se acercaba a mi.

- Debo llamar a Itachi… Pero no estoy segura de hacerlo…- Se acabó de acercar.

- ¿Es sobre Sasuke?- Asentí.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Suspiré.

- Esta mañana Naruto me ha dicho que Karin se había ido, que el profesor le ha dicho que no vendrá.- Miñoto se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿Quieres decir que se han ido juntos?- Apreté los labios.

- Probablemente…- Mikoto abrió el cajón de abajo y sacó la libreta de los teléfonos, buscó algo y me lo tendió.

- Marca, es el número de casa de itachi.- Yo asentí. Marqué el número y Mikoto se puso al lado mío a escuchar.

- Residencia de los Uchiha, ¿Digame?

- H-Hola Ino… Soy Sakura… No se si me recordarás…

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo Sakura! Eres la nena que estaba en casa de Itachi, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Bueno verás…- Mikoto me hizo señas del embarazo.- Primero quería felicitarte por el embarazo, ¿Qué tal estas?

- Oh, em… Bien, unas molestias, pero nada más.

- Bien, me alegro, esto y la segunda…¿Podría hablar con Itachi?

- Si claro que puedes, lo que tardará un rato en llegar, ¿Le digo que te llame?

- Claro, por favor.

- Bien pues, hasta pronto Sakura.

- Hasta pronto, que vaya todo bien…- Y colgué.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? No se escucha nada…- Me preguntó.

- Que no estaba en casa, que me llamaría mas tarde cuando llegara.

- Vale, pues sube a hacer tus cosas del colegio y cuando venga Fugaku hablamos con el, ¿te parece?- Asentí.

Subí a mi habitación e hice un par de cosas pendientes que tenía, mire hacia la pared de corcho donde estaban las fotos.

En medio de todas había un espacio con cuatro fotos, las cuatro, con Sasuke.

Me levanté y las quité de ahí, las guardé en un libro que tenía en las estanterías y ese libro en un cajón, mejor que no tuviese nada de él, aunque todo me recordara.

Después baje a la cocina a encontrarme con Mikoto. Hice cosas de casa hasta que me avisó de que ya había llegado Fugaku.

Fui a recibirlo, y después les serví el té a los dos.

-¿Os ocurre algo?- Preguntó Fugaku al estar las dos calladas, vi que Mikoto me hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que le explicara a su marido la situación.

- Bueno… el caso es que hemos descubierto algo sobre Sasuke.- Fugaku suspiró y me miró.

- ¿Y que es ese algo?- Me preguntó

- Karin tampoco vendrá este año.- Fugaku frunció el ceño.- Naruto me ha dicho que su profesor se lo ha explicado.

- ¿Entonces sugieres que se ha ido con ella?- Yo asentí.- Es una estupidez, la dejó por ti, ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Yo me mordí el labio, quizá tenía razón.

- Cariño, yo de esa arpía me lo creo todo, la verdad es que cuadra bastante.- Fugaku la miró.

- Fue Karin quien me agredió aquel día.- Los dos se giraron bruscamente hacia mí.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó Mikoto.

- El día antes que se fuera el me preguntó que quien había sido quien me había agredido, y se lo confesé, fue Karin, me lo hizo para que no me metiera en la relación. Después él se fue a hablar con ella. Y el resto ya lo saben, se marchó, no me sorprendería nada.-Mikoto tenía la boca abierta y Fugaku el ceño fruncido.

- La madre que la parió…- Fugaku sopló y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Hay que hablar con Itachi.- Dijo al fin Fugaku.

- Ya le hemos llamado, pero no estaba, no tardará en hacerlo.- Le dije.

Unos diez minutos después sonó el teléfono.

- Cogelo Sakura, y pon el manos libres.- Asentí.

- Residencia Uchiha, ¿Digame?

- Hola Sakura, soy Itachi.

- Hola Itachi, quería hablar contigo.

- Sí, eso me ha dicho Ino.

- Es sobre Sasuke… necesito que compruebes algo.

- Tú dirás.

- Necesito que averigües si Sasuke se fue solo, o con Karin.

- ¿Karin? ¿La chica que estaba con el antes?

- Si… por favor Itachi…

- Claro… lo intentaré, pero no creo que lo pueda hacer en seguida, sasuke no me deja ir al piso y son muy pocas las veces que hablo con él.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Itachi, te echo de menos.

- Y yo pequeña, recuerdos a todos.

- Igualmente.

Colgué el telefono. Mire hacia atrás donde estaban sus padres.

- Ahora sólo queda esperar. -Dijo Mikoto.

- Vete a dormir Sakura, es tarde y mañana te tienes que levantar pronto.- Me dijo Fugaku, yo asentí y subí a mi habitación.

Por la mañana me levanté de muy mala gana, no había podido dormir, había estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijo Sasuke esa noche.

Me levanté me duché y me vestí bajé y preparé el desayuno.

Me reuní con Hinata En la entrada del Instituto junto a ella caminè hasta clase, a primera hora teniamos tutoría así que por suerte podimos hablar.

-¿Pudiste hablar ayer con Itachi?- Me preguntó cuando ya nos habíamos sentado y el profesor había empezado hablar.

- Si primero hablé con Ino y después con el pero no me supo decir nada, Sólo que intentaría hablar con Sasuke.- Hinata hizo un gesto de desagrado con su cara.

- ¿El tampoco sabe nada de Sasuke?- Negué con la cabeza.

- Qué situación más rara ¿no crees?- Asentí para después suspirar.

- Tengo ganas de saber la verdad y de darme cuenta de quién era Sasuke.- Hinata bufó.

- Sólo espero que no os decepcione a Naruto le sentaría fatal.- Asentí.

Cuando llego la hora del patio Hinata yo fuimos a buscar el almuerzo a la cafetería nos reunimos contenten con Kiba con Shino, Tenten y Lee en la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos.

- Al fin llegáis chicas tengo una sorpresa para vosotras...- Dijo Tenten, nosotras nos miramos con extrañeza.

-¿Y cuál es esa gran sorpresa?- Pregunto Hinata riéndose.

- Pues que Tenten y sus fiestas han vuelto.- Tenten se echó a reír y Hinata aplaudió.

-¿ Cuando si puede saberse?- Pregunto Kiba.

- Que os parece este sábado, la monto y nos divertimos un poco que después de las malas noticia siempre es bueno, además es la fiesta inauguración del curso.- Bailo en su silla Tenten.

- Yo no creo que vaya no tengo muchas ganas.- Les dije, y todos fruncieron el ceño.

- Claro que vas a ir has pasado las últimas semanas de agosto encerrada en tu habitación, no podemos permitir que sigas decayendo más.- Dijo Lee.

- Yo mismo te pasare a buscar si quieres.- Dijo Kiba sorprendiéndome.

-¿ Es que acaso puedes ser un caballero?- Pregunto Hinata.

- Sólo quien se lo merece. - Se levantó recogió su bandeja y se marchó.

- Sí que han tardado en presentarse pretendientes.- Mire a Tenten.

-¿Que estás diciendo?- Le pregunte.

- Desde luego que Sasuke te hizo quedarte ciega.- Fruncí el ceño.

- No le hagas caso, anda vámonos que nos toca ciencias ahora y no quiero llegar tarde.- Me dijo Hinata tirando de mi brazo.

- Cuando se trata de supervivencia, Los animales se tienen que buscar la vida para...- Hinata bufó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ella hizo un puchero.

- ¿Que pasaría si es verdad que Sasuke se ha ido con Karin?- Miré hacia delante.

- No lo sé, no le pensado, pero la verdad no sé siquiera si lo quiero saber. No quiero seguir hablando del tema, me agota.- Hinata bajo la cabeza.

- Lo siento...- Le sonreí.

- No pasa nada, lo que tenga que ser será.

Una vez llegue a casa hice las tareas de casa, planche puse otra lavadora, prepare la cena y la mesa esperando a que llegaran Fugaku y Mikoto.

Cuando acabamos de cenar subí a la habitación y me eche en la cama un rato después Mikoto entro a la habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

- Toma Sakura es Itachi.- La mire expectante y sólo vi que tenía la expresión triste.

- Hola Itachi, soy Sakura.

- Hola Sakura al final he podido ir a casa de Sasuke y he hablado con el... Me va a costar decirte esto que tengo que decir pero...

- Sin rodeos, por favor, necesito la verdad.

- Sakura... Sasuke sí que está con Karin en el piso... Lo que es extraño es que no me ha dejado verla.

-...

- ¿Sakura? ¿me escuchas? ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Crees que hay otro motivo aparte que se ha fugado con ella?

- No lo sé pero a mí no me lo va decir, tendrás que investigarlo tú por tu cuenta con la gente del instituto y amigos de ella que sepan algo.

- Ya...

- Igualmente si consigo averiguar algo no tardare en llamarte.

- Muchas gracias Itachi te debo una.

- Sakura... ¿estarás bien?

- Claro, descuida.

- Buenas noches Sakura.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Mikoto, ella se sentó a mi lado en la cama, después de quedarme mirándola un rato la abracé, y lloré, lloré como nunca antes había llorado antes, lloré porque lo amaba, porque sabía que lo había perdido, llore porque el era idéntico a su madre que ahora me consolaba y ante todas las cosas, porque jamás, jamás, jamás, volvería a estar con el.

* * *

_**Buenoo al fin Sakura les ha dicho a Fugaku y Mikoto lo que paso esa noche y lo que le hizo Karin! Tranquilas que no quedara en vano esta confesión.**_

_**en el siguiente capítulo sabremos porque Sasuke se marchó! Y se desvelará una cosa que paso hace algunos capítulos! **_

_**Dejadme reviews! Me encanta contestaros! Un**_ _**beso gracias por leer**_.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Aquí teneis el capítulo número 24, espero que os guste! nos leemos abajo.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

A día de hoy tenía dos cosas claras en mi vida, una, que desearía volver tiempo atrás y cerrar la boca antes de ayudar a Sasuke en sus estudios para no pasar por todo esto, y dos, que desde remotamente hoy era el peor día de todos, si, peor que el día que Karin me agredió, el daño moral es peor que el físico, al fin y al cabo las heridas no duraron más de unos días.

- Que fuerte... Esto parece una historia de terror...- Dijo Hinata dejándose caer en el banco del patio.

- Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera ido por una locura y no por Karin.- Dijo Naruto. El sólo nombre me hacía tener arcadas.

- Itachi dijo que no le dejo verla...- Les dije tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Sé que voy q parecer idiota, pero, ¿Tú cómo estás?- Me encogí de hombros.

- Con ganas de dejar todo atrás y pasar página...- Cerré los ojos.

- Bueno, pues se acabó, ya se dejará de hablar, ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que es un traidor.- Naruto gruñó.

- Algo tiene que haber...- Se levantó del lado de Hinata y se marchó.

Pasamos el resto del día entretenidas con los talleres que nos pusieron con el día de La Paz.

.

.

Al final del día fuimos al centro comercial con Tenten, Kiba y Lee. Pasamos un rato agradable, me ayudó a despejarme bastante.

- Vale pero, ¿Cual os gusta más?- Nos preguntó Tenten sobre un vestido color rojo.

- Odio el rojo. No te favorece.- Mencionó Hinata, Tenten me miró.

- Estoy con Hinata.- Suspiró.- Es mejor el azul.- Hinata me miró.

- Si, tiene razón. Si mi primo ya no se enamora de ti, le arranco los ojos.- Reí.

- No es para Neji.- Se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro que no, es para enamorar a Chouji,¿A que si?- Tenten bufó.

- ¿Has quedado con él?- Le pregunté.

- Es para la fiesta.- Asentí.

- ¡Chicas ya estamos aquí! Wow Tenten estas para ponerte en una esquina a ganar dinero.- Todos reímos ante las palabras de Kiba.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Chico perro!- Le dijo y se metió en el probador.

Cuando salió vimos que llevaba el vestido azul, se lo compró, tomamos un helado y nos despedimos. Me volví a casa con Hinata.

.

- Dime que te has despejado un poco, sé que te es difícil estar con Naruto...

- Si pero sé que sólo será un tiempo... Lo superaré.- Le dije sonriendo.

- Bueno igualmente...- Algo delante nuestro llamo mi atención.

- ¿Ésa no es Matsuri?- Le pregunté a Hinata.

- ¿Qué hace esta aquí delante de tu casa?- Se paró delante suyo.

- Hola… perdonar que os moleste… pero necesito hablar con vosotras.- Hinata frunció el ceño

- Con nosotras no tienes nada que hablar, más vale que te vayas.- Dijo Hinata molesta

- Es importante por favor, me tenéis que escuchar.- Vi cómo apretaba los labios.

- Vámonos Sakura no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

- Espera Hinata...- Le agarré el brazo.- ¿Qué has venido hacer aquí?

- Debo hablar sobre un par de cosas, sobre Karin, sobre Sasuke y sobre ti Hinata.

- Yo no quiero escucharla y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.- Hinata se giró.

- Por favor de verdad me tienes que escuchar es importante.- Vi como Hinata se giraba y abría la boca para lago, salté yo antes que dijera nada.

- Hinata cállate.- Ella me miró extrañada.- Vamos a la cafetería que seguirá abierta y hablamos.-

Las dos asintieron y me siguieron, llegamos a la cafetería que está al final de mi calle, entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba situada en el fondo de todo, la camarera que ya me conocía nos sirvió enseguida un par de cafés y para mí una Coca-Cola.

- Bien Matsuri tú dirás.- Ella suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento.

- _Todo esto empezó hace mucho tiempo, yo siempre había sido amiga de Karin, siempre habíamos ido juntas y siempre nos habíamos contado todo._

_Pero todo eso cambio cuando empezamos el instituto, ella quiso ser más popular y ganarse por supuesto, al más popular del curso, a Sasuke, y todo eso trajo consecuencias._

_Los dos primeros cursos más o menos todo siguió igual ya que Sasuke no le hacía caso, pero después cuando el empezó a hacer caso y empezaron a salir, ya me quedé de banda. Por estar siempre con ella tampoco tenía amigos y no es que Karin cayera bien a todo el mundo, aun así había sido mi amiga y no tenía por qué dejarla._

_Entonces llegaste tú Sakura, entraste en el instituto diciendo que tú venías de Osaka._

_Karin se enfadó mucho porque sabía que le sonabas de algo y no sabía de qué, Ella veía que estabas ganando terreno en cuanto a Sasuke, con lo que me comentó acerca de darte un pequeño susto. Yo al principio pensé que sólo serían advertencia, con lo que estuve de acuerdo, no es de agrado que a tu mejor amiga le quiten el novio, yo la veía mal y le dije que sí que adelante que lo hiciéramos._

_Pero cuando me comentó realmente lo que quería hacer yo le dije que no, que agredir a alguien no era plato de buen gusto, que luego se sabría todo y acabaría mal._

_Y entonces me amenazó me dijo que si no hacia lo que decía, contaría algo que hace mucho tiempo pasó, y yo pensando que era una amiga, desgraciadamente se lo conté._

- ¿Qué pasó?

-_ ¿Os acordáis el día de la fiesta un chico llamado Sasori?- Las dos asentimos claro que nos acordamos ese chico, un acosador. - Ese chico me lo encontré una noche volviendo de una fiesta de Tenten, iba sola porque Karin ya se había ido a casa... Y se aprovechó de mí._

_Y con eso Karin me amenazó, con contárselo a todo el mundo, y yo no quería que nadie lo supiese, es algo vergonzoso en mi pasado, y duele al recordarlo...- Mire a Hinata y tenía la boca abierta yo me había llevado mis manos a la boca._

- Es horrible eso que dices...- Conseguí articular palabra. Ella asintió mirando a mí y después dirigió su mirada Hinata.

- _Hinata si te conté esa mentira fue porque Karin, me lo dijo, me dijo que te lo dijera para que así podría tener ocupada a Sakura para tener ella la atención de Sasuke. Todo lo hace por él y no se da cuenta de que él no la ama, que a la única que amará en su vida es a ti, Sakura. Y ahora le quitado toda la libertad. Porque el principal motivo de que Karin y Sasuke se hayan ido es porque ella está embarazada._

_Ella me lo dijo antes de irse... Lo siento Sakura no sé qué pasará a partir de ahora...-_

Lo último que oí fue a Hinata llamándome.

* * *

Me había desmayado, quizás muchas noticias en un momento, quizás también por darme cuenta de que si antes creía tener una oportunidad con Sasuke, ahora se había ido, esa era responsabilidad de la que él me habló la noche que se había ido, ese es el motivo por el que no nos dijo nada, por el que Itachi tampoco podía ver a Karin, porque ella está embarazada de él y quizá nunca volverá, y si volviera, tengo que verlos juntos, a los tres, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora ya no había problemas de amores o problemas de niños pequeños, ahora había un niño en camino que necesita un padre y una madre, fuera quien fuera.

- Sakura estás bien, menos mal que te has despertado…- Oí la voz de Hinata hablarme.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunté.

- Estás en casa, en tu casa.

- ¿Y Fugaku y Mikoto-san?

- Estamos aquí reina.- Giré mi cabeza para ver a Mikoto a un lado mío.

- Vale...

Después de un rato Hinata y Matsuri se despidieron de mí. Mikoto me dejó dormir un rato y luego me dijo que bajara.

Casi a medianoche bajé las escaleras ya estando mucho mejor.

Vi a Fugaku y Mikoto sentados en el sofá.

- Siéntate reina por favor, nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas.- Yo asentí.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- Me dijo Fugaku.

- Ya sé el motivo por el que Sasuke se fue...- Empecé a temblar y me mordí el labio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿quién te lo ha dicho?- Me preguntó Mikoto.

- La chica que iba con Hinata, Matsuri. Era la mejor amiga de Karin.

- Suéltalo ya me han dado ganas de vomitar.- Fugaku se tensó y se irguió. Mikoto cerró los ojos.

- El motivo por el que Sasuke se ha ido con Karin, es porque está embarazada, y cuadran fechas...

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bff... ¿complicado eeeh?_**

**_el próximo capítulo empieza la cuenta atras del fic... será muy clave para la historia._**

**_dejadme reviews!_**

**_un besoooo a todos y todas!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capítulo 25... Empieza la cuenta atrás... serán 29 capítulos + el 30 que será el epílogo._**

**_Espero que os guste, es un capi muy movido, saludoooos, espero los reviews._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_- El motivo por el que Sasuke se ha ido con Karin, es porque está embarazada, y cuadran fechas..._

* * *

- Hemos venido tan pronto como hemos podido, la verdad que la situación es extremadamente complicada.- Dijo Fugaku entrando en casa de Itachi.

- Vaya no os esperaba tan pronto cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que ibais a venir, aún no me lo creía, pero veros tan pronto…- Dijo Itachi, que por lo que parecía llevaba el pijama.

- Pues aquí estamos.- Dijo su madre.

-¿Hay posibilidad de ver a Sasuke?- Preguntó el padre de familia.

- Lo dudo mucho si queréis lo puedo llamar. - Me miraron.

- Hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo no haré nada.- Alcé las manos.

- Está bien, ¿Porque no te vienes a pasear un rato conmigo Sakura?.- Me pregunto Ino.

- Claro vamos.- Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos en taxi hasta un parque.

Habíamos venido a Estados Unidos después de contarle la noticia a los padres de Sasuke, lo que había pasado, a todos nos había pillado por sorpresa y a Itachi más ya que habíamos llamado y dicho que en pocos días estaríamos allí para verles y para hablar con su hijo pequeño.

A mi no me habían querido dejar sola ya que decían que, aunque hubiera tenido colegio hubiera venido igualmente. Sólo eran unos días y posiblemente tampoco vería a Sasuke, así que me acabaron convenciendo.

- ¿Crees que conseguirán hablar con él? Le pregunté una vez nos sentamos en el banco.

- No lo sé Sasuke es muy cabezón aún me extraña que sus padres sepan lo de Karin. ¿Como te enteraste?

- Una amiga de Karin nos lo contó.

-¿Y tu como estas? tenía entendido que estabas enamorada de él.- Reí.

- Si así es, es más aún lo estoy.- Ino suspiró.

- No sé qué decirte la verdad. Tiene que ser duro ver al chico al que quieres con otra persona, y encima que vaya a formar una familia.- La miré con pocos ánimos, consejos, seguro que no era buena.

Empecé a llorar durante el viaje me había mantenido más o menos calmada, no había querido llorar, pero ya no soportaba, estaba en el mismo país que Sasuke sin poder verle.

- Por favor cálmate… No quería hacerte llorar… Perdóname…- Vi como se mordía el labio.

- Todo me supera sabes... Pensaba que sería un juego de niños que nos enamoraríamos y seguiríamos juntos, y de repente un día para otro todos acaba, todo se vuelve negro y no sabes porque, y eso lo más duro... Ver que se va, que seguramente no vuelva jamás, y luego te dicen la noticia, de que el hombre que amas formará una familia, con alguien que no es contigo, con alguien que odias con toda tu alma. Estoy cansada de llorar pero no puedo dejar hacerlo...- Me entró hipo del disgusto.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso?.-La miré.- Que si es para ti lo será algún día.- Sonrió.

- Ahora eso da igual Ino, da igual, que sea para mí o no sea para mi, ahora lo importante es que ese niño necesita un padre... y ese padre es Sasuke…

- Seguro que algún día te encontrarás una persona que te quiera y no te abandone.

De repente Ino se irguío.

- ¿Estás bien Ino?- Me puse en frente suyo.

- Si, si, es una contracción, no te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No tranquila siéntate conmigo...¿Sabes una cosa? yo no creo que Sasuke sea feliz.- Levanté la vista de su barriga a sus ojos.

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- Por qué necesita una luz y lo unico que le proporciona esa chica es oscuridad. Y desgraciadamente para ti y para el, tú eres esa luz.- Sonreí.

- Eso me dijo él una vez... Que le alejaba de los problemas, de las preocupaciones, que yo era la luz rosa que le iluminaba parte de camino. Y que era una loca demente que le hacía sonreír.

- Definitivamente no será feliz... Sois como dos almas gemelas separadas.- Bufé.

- Vamos a dejar el tema no quiero llorar otra vez...- Vi que ponía un gesto de dolor.

- Sakura, tengo un problema, las contracciones han venido menos de cinco minutos, tres veces… Empezó a hiper ventilar.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás de parto?- Me empecé a marear.

La ayude a levantarse y entonces rompió aguas.

- Dios mío Ino estás de parto. ¿Que hacemos?

- ¿Sabes inglés?.- Asentí. - Pues llama al 112 y a Itachi.

Después de 10 minutos la ambulancia ya nos venía recoger al parque, fue un viaje duro y estaba muy asustada. Itachi no me cogía el teléfono, ni sus padres tampoco.

Llegamos al hospital y la subieron corriendo la habitación

- Sakura no me dejes mantente a mi lado por favor estoy muy asustada.- Corrí a su lado.

- Tranquila no te dejaré.- Le cogí la mano.

Después de una media hora intentando llamar a todos y que nadie me lo cogiera pensé en la última oportunidad.

- Sasuke...

Marque el teléfono lo más calmada que pude, no sabía si tenía mismo móvil, no importaba, tenía que intentarlo, ahora ya no era cuestión de si estaba o no enfadada o enamorada de el.

-¿Dígame? ¿Eres tu Ino?

- Sasuke soy Sakura es el móvil de Ino...

-…

- Sasuke no llamo para decirte a ti nada, sólo llamo para decirte que Ino está de parto en el hospital, estamos muy asustadas, y las dos solas, por favor tenéis que venir ya, ninguno me cogía teléfono por eso te llamo.

- Vale ahora les aviso, están aquí conmigo.

Colgué el teléfono y volví al lado de Ino.

- Están en camino, tranquila, ya vienen.- Ella asintió.

- Sakura escúchame...

- No ahora no necesitas concentrarte vamos va…

- No, antes de que venga Sasuke y todos necesito decirte algo.

- Vamos Ino ya me lo dirás…

- Quiero decirte que da igual cuánto tiempo pase, que da igual todos los obstáculos que os ponga el camino, que si realmente queréis estar juntos, lucha por él y él luchará por ti, no dejes que se vuelva a hundir...

- Yo...

- ¡Cariño ya estamos aquí!- Me aparté para que Itachi pasara.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Mikoto.

- Ya os vale Sakura ha tenido que cuidar de mí.- Todos se giraron hacia mi.

- Ino espero que vaya todo bien, después me paso a verte.

- ¡AAAAAH Duele!

Cerré la puerta y me fui hasta la sala de espera allí vi que sentado estaba Sasuke.

El levantó la vista y me vio.

- Lo siento me voy a otra sala.- Le dije.

- No... quédate... hace mucho que no hablamos.- Apreté los labios y esboce como pude una sonrisa y me puse a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas? No esperaba verte...- Retiró la vista.

- No te puedo decir que bien así que voy tirando... ¿Y tú?- Realmente ni siquiera quería saber algo de el.

- Bastante mal.- Mala respuesta la que me dio.- No he dejado ni un segundo de pensar en ti.- Lo miré y reí, me armé de valor.

- La verdad es que te mentiría si te dijera que todo va bien, que hace tiempo que no pienso en ti y que te he olvidado...- Le dije. Me miro y sonrió.

- Me había olvidado de lo que era sonreír.- Negué con la cabeza.

- No digas esas cosas, seguro que serás feliz...- Rió, sin ganas.

- La felicidad se me acabó el día que me entere que Karin estaba embarazada.- Sí a mi me pasó lo mismo, pensé.

- Querrás a ese niño... Y eso te hará feliz.- Me auto convencí.

Deslizó su mano hasta mi mejilla, cerré los ojos, había echado tanto de menos sus caricias...

- Quiero besarte...- Me dijo.

- Pero eso no es posible...- Bajé la mirada.

- Ya he hecho bastantes cosas de las que me he arrepentido y besarte no ha sido una de ellas...- Miré alrededor buscando a Karin.

- Ella no está se ha quedado en casa, para ella no es importante mi sobrino...

-¿Hay algún lugar al menos un poco privado?- Le pregunté

- Supongo que si vamos...

Me cogió la mano y fuimos hasta una sala, no había nadie.

- No sé si hago lo correcto...- Me mordí el labio.

Déjate llevar...- Me dijo.

Me abrazo por la espalda y empezó a besar mi cuello, lo incliné, después me acarició los brazos hasta coger mis manos y las subió arriba, me giró y puso las manos detrás de su cuello.

Nos miramos por los segundos y me puso sus manos en mi espalda.

Después nos besamos, era un beso pasional, algo que estabamos deseando los dos.

- No quiero separarme de ti...- Me susurró.

- Te amo Sasuke... - Empecé a llorar quizá no debería hacerlo y menos delante suyo pero no podía evitar tenerlo aquí conmigo sabiendo que no se quería separar de mí y que en pocas horas no nos volveríamos a ver. - Me mata seguir mi vida y sin que tú estés allí para incordiarme por la mañana, Que me sonrías y que te salga el hoyuelo al lado de la boca. Que me pilles desprevenida y me abraces y me beses. Y que me cuele, o te cueles en mi cama por las noches...- Me cogió la cara entre sus manos.

- No puedo verte así. He intentado hacer mil cosas pero saldría perdiendo si no vengo con Karin...- Lo abracé fuerte.- Sakura... Esto no puede ser… No volveremos a estar juntos… y no sabes lo que me duele…- Me separé de él.

- Adiós Sasuke-kun.- Marché corriendo de allí, no soportaba más que me dijera esas cosas y no estar con él. Corrí lo más que pude hasta que di con un pequeño parque, me senté detrás de unos arbustos y empecé a llorar. Me tuve que tapar la cara con las manos, me dolía el pecho y el estómago. Me giré y vomité.

- Ey niña…¿Estas bien?- No levanté la vista, me arrodillé en el césped y me senté.

- Eres una niña rara, ¿sabes? Con el pelo rosa...- Me volvió a decir la voz de chico.

- No soy una niña…- Levanté la vista y vi a un chico con el pelo liso corto, y la piel muy blanca.

- Toma.- Me tendió una botella de agua.

- Gracias…- ¿Hacia bien en coger algo de alguien desconocido?

- Ven, vamos a un banco.- Asentí y me dejé llevar hasta un banco.- Te debe de haber pasado algo terrible para estar así.- Lo miré, Si le contaba que era por un chico me tomaría por loca.

- Cosas… No lo he pasado muy bien estos últimos días…- Apreté el pañuelo que me había dado.

- Vaya, pues estamos igual.- Se reclinó en el banco.

-¿Tampoco lo has pasado bien estos días?- El asintió.

- De hecho quería morirme… Estuve como tu hasta hace un rato.- Bajé la mirada.

- Yo vivía en Japón hasta hace unas semanas, había estado con una chica mucho tiempo… Supe que me engañó, y lo dejamos, al poco me dijo que la ayudara, que me viniera para aquí, y así lo hice, pero… Cuándo la fui a buscar me dijo que se había enamorado del otro y que me alejara…- Yo tenía la boca abierta.

- Supongo entonces que no soy la única desgraciada…- El rió.

- Hay que saber levantarse, seguir adelante… Yo me vine sin dinero y ahora no puedo volver, si tu puedes tirar adelante, hazlo, poco a poco la herida se cerrará y lo verás todo más fácil y claro… Tus ojos demuestran que eres toda una bombilla que brilla.- Reí.

- No me gusta esa comparación.- Él rió.

- Tienes razón, no es muy buena, tu sonrisa es muy bonita, no dejes nunca de hacerlo, puedes mover el mundo con ella…- Reí y oí que me llamaban al móvil.

-¿Diga?

- Soy Mikoto, ven al hospital, ya ha nacido, Sasuke no esta .

- En seguida voy.- Colgué.- Me tengo que ir… Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido… ¡Por cierto! Me llamo Sakura.- Él se levantó.

- Yo soy Sai, yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.- Me lancé a sus brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Sai, espero que nos volvamos a ver…- El sonrió.

- Yo también lo espero, adiós Sakura.- Me despidió con la mano mientras me alejaba.

.

Corrí lo más que pude hasta el hospital, y me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Ino.

- Ya estoy aquí…- Dije entrando. Vi a Ino exhausta y a Itachi cargando con el bebé.- Felicidades papás.

- Acércate Sakura. – Me dijo Ino.- Coge al bebé.- Di un paso para atrás.

- ¿Qué? No… mejor que no, me da miedo…- Ellos rieron.

- Que esté bien es gracias a ti por cuidar a Ino… Vamos, no tengas miedo.- Asentí y bufé, me senté a un lado de Ino e Itachi me puso al bebé.

- Te queda de fábula.- Sonreí.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- Les pregunté.

- Hana.*- Yo asentí.

- Bienvenida al mundo Hana…- Vi entrar a Mikoto en la habitación con una cámara.

- Sakura, sonríe.- Y así hice. _Que mi sonrisa moviera el mundo._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_*Hana significa flor en general._**

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo! quedaros con las palabras de Sai..._**

**_En breves tendréis en el blog la foto de Sakura con Hana._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Holaaaaaa, aquí os dejo el capítulo número 26! nos leemos abajo!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_4 años después..._

Casi como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acabé los estudios básicos, y me saqué el bachiller y la selectividad, y ahora con veintiún años de edad había entrado con una media de un 9,2 en la facultad de medicina.

Hinata había optado junto con Naruto hacer empresariales, ya que eran los herederos de las empresas de sus familias, debían hacerlo.

Yo seguía viviendo en casa de los Uchiha. En los dos años anteriores me prohibieron absolutamente hacer nada en casa. La verdad que agradecí esa prohibición porque era bastante duro hacerlo todo.

Y ahora sólo preparaba la mesa a las horas de comer y les servía te y tentempiés que me pedían.

Había empezado a la edad de los diecinueve años, a trabajar en la empresa de Fugaku, ayudándolo de vez en cuando en algunos papeleos que se le acumulaban, así al menos aprendía y me ganaba algo de dinero.

Iba bastante liada con la universidad, me consumía mucho tiempo, y el resto que me sobraba, Hinata y los papeleos me lo acababan quitando, cosa que agradecía.

En cuanto a Sasuke no supe nada más desde aquel día. Si llamaba, ni siquiera cogía yo el teléfono, y Mikoto y Fugaku evitaban el tema en casa, sólo presté atención cuando el niño de Karin y Sasuke nació. Yo en esa ocasión me quedé aquí en casa, y cuando ellos volvieron me enseñaron la foto del pequeño.

Y ahora me dirigía camino a un pub musical un sábado cualquiera con Hinata.

- ¿Y lo que nos reímos?- Empezó a carcajearse.- ¡Oh dios! Mi primo puede ser muy gracioso a veces.- Me reí levemente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

- ¿De que hablabas?- Hinata alzo una ceja.

- ¿Seguro que el señor Fugaku te deja tocar esos papeles?- Suspiré.

- Perdona, estoy muy cansada.- Sonreí.

- Te recordaba cuando Neji y Tenten empezaron a salir.- Reí, me acordaba de ese día, Neji era tan torpe que tuvimos que meter a Kiba para que pudiese ponerse celoso y le pidiera salir de una vez.

- Fue muy divertido, casi me meo encima después de ver la cara del genio Hyuga hecha un espanto.- Le dije y reímos.

- Ese día te besaste con Kiba, y desde entonces no habéis parado.- Enrojecí hasta la raíz.

- Eres una exagerada. Han sido un par de veces sólo, la soledad es muy mala, tampoco voy a ser fiel a algo que no está, tendré que rehacer mi vida algún día.- Hinata asintió.

- Tienes razón, sólo lo hago por chincharte.- Me hizo cosquillas.

- Bien que lo haces.- De repente algo captó mi atención. Me pareció ver a Sai pasar entre la multitud de la gente, lo perdí al instante. Sacudí la cabeza.

Durante estos años me había preguntado que había sido de él, si había conseguido volver, o por el contrario, seguiría allí.

- ¿Que pasa?¿Has visto algo?¿A Sasori quizá?- Me volví hacia Hinata.

- Ese sigue pudriéndose en la cárcel, no, no he visto nada.- Empece a caminar de nuevo.

Convencimos a Matsuri para que denunciara a Sasori, con nuestros testimonios y, sorprendentemente con los de muchas chicas, ahora, se pudría en la cárcel.

- ¡Mira allí están!- Vimos a los demás sentados en la zona vip, ayer fue el cumpleaños de Naruto, lo habíamos celebrado en su casa con su familia, y hoy con los amigos.

- ¡Naruto mira!- Trajeron una tarta enorme.

Le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz y pidió el deseo.

Me senté a su lado.

- ¿Que has pedido de deseo?- El sonrió tristemente.

- Que vuelva Sasuke...- Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Apreté los labios y suspire.

- ¿No sabes que si lo dices no se cumple?- El rió y me tendió una copa.

- ¡Eso son tonterías Sakura-chan!- El alzó la copa y brindamos.

- ¿Que es esto Naruto?- Tosí.

- Algo nuevo.- Me encogí de hombros y bebí, estaba bueno.

Le dimos a Naruto los regalos y seguimos con la fiesta.

Al rato vi a Naruto sentado en los sofás.

- Naruto vamos a bailar.- Negó con la cabeza. Me senté a su lado ya que estaba un poco mareada de la bebida.

- La semana que viene hará 3 años que no veo a Sasuke...- Dijo Naruto, yo lo miré.

- No hablemos de esto... Es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que divertirnos...- Apreté los labios.

- Había ido con Kakashi a ver a su hijo, ¿Te acuerdas?- Retiré la mirada y asentí.

- Acabasteis a golpes los dos... Aún tienes la marca.- Le revolví el pelo. El rió.- Vamos anda.- Le cogí de la mano y lo arrastré hasta donde estaban los demás.

.

- Hinata... Acompáñame al lavabo, ayúdame porque no me aguanto ni de pie.- Nos empezamos a reír.

- Hola chicas... ¿Bailáis conmigo?- Miramos al chico que se nos presentaba. Empezamos a reírnos y salimos de allí.

Llegamos al lavabo y me miré en el espejo. Hinata salió y se puso a mi lado.

- Toma el pinta labios.- Me lo dejo delante.

-¿Sabes lo que ha pedido Naruto de deseo?- Hinata dejó de arreglarse para mirarme a través del espejo.

- Si, claro, lo que pide cada año.- La miré.- Que Sasuke vuelva...- Sonreí.

- Me voy para casa... Me despido de Naruto y me voy.- Hinata me agarro de brazo.

- No Sakura, ya vale de lamentarse por todo... Estoy cansada de veros llorar por las esquinas... Es lo que el eligió, no os deja ayudarle, por favor...- Suspiré.

- Vamos a darlo todo, como en los viejos tiempos.- Hinata me abrazó.

- ¡Siiii!- Salimos y subimos al podium con Tenten y bailamos toda la noche.

Me dejaron en casa cuando casi amanecía.

- Mierda... Las llaves.- Reí, llevaba una borrachera importante.- ¡Aquí!.- Abrí lo más despacio que pude.

Me quite los zapatos y los guardé, dirigí mi vista hasta la cocina y vi que la luz estaba abierta.

Me fijé que se movía una sombra y salía de la cocina, me tambalee un poco y me agarre a la barandilla de la escalera, volví a mirar hacia la cocina y vi a un muy sonriente Sasuke apoyado en el marco mirándome.

Un momento.

-¿Sasuke?- Me froté los ojos y me si la vuelta.- Maldito Naruto, mañana te mataré...¿Qué mierda me has echado en la bebida?- Empecé a subir las escaleras y oí su voz.

- Sakura,¿Te ayudo?- Ni siquiera me giré.

- Lo dicho, Naruto mañana te mato, esto me hace ver y escuchar alucinaciones...- Acabé de subir las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación.

Me tumbé en la cama tal cual iba y me dormí al instante.

.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, me mire y aún llevaba la ropa de anoche, me duche y me medio arreglé como pude.

Baje las escaleras con el mayor cuidado posible, ya que parecía que la resaca iba a ser peor hoy, que otros días.

Una vez bajé me asomé a la cocina y pude comprobar que mi visión de anoche de Sasuke había sido simplemente eso, una visión y no era verdad.

Despejando esas cosas me senté enfrente de Mikoto.

- Buenos días reina,¿Que tal el cumpleaños?- La mire y sonreí.

- Bastante bien pero es que no te lo vas a creer...- Ella sonrió.- Llegué a casa, dejé los zapatos y enfoqué mi vista hasta aquí hasta la cocina, y vi que la luz estaba encendida, me acerqué un poco, ¿Y a que no sabes a quien me pareció ver? A Sasuke, ¿Te lo puedes creer?- Mikoto empezó a reírse a carcajadas y yo, también.

- Creo que Naruto me metió algo la bebida.- Vi entoces que Mikoto miraba por detrás de mi.

- Habrá que hablar con Naruto entonces...- Esa voz me hizo pararme de golpe. Poco a poco me giré sobre el taburete de la cocina.

- Reina, parece que el fantasma de anoche era real.- Me quedé mirando fijamente a Sasuke, estaba allí, había vuelto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- El rió levemente.

- He venido a pasar un tiempo.- Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Mikoto se había levantado y ahora pasaba al lado nuestro.

- Os dejo, supongo que tenéis que hablar mil cosas.- Desee que no se fuera.

Pareciera que el deseo de Naruto, se hizo realidad.

No me hacia feliz verle, sabiendo que se volvería a ir.

-¿Porque has vuelto?- Me puse a la defensiva, si no quería medianamente sufrir debía poner espacios. Suspiró.

- Necesitaba despejarme de todo.- Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- No lo veo justo.- Alzó una ceja. Bajé la mirada.- Que vuelvas ahora y te vayas... Así no voy a pasar nunca de página contigo...- Apreté los labios.

-¿Aún me amas?- Me preguntó. Lo miré. Había cambiado, ahora parecía un poco más alto, el pelo más rebelde y tenía las facciones de hombre y no de niño, se notaba que se cuidaba, porque a través de la camisa se le notaban los músculos. Me sonroje.

- No creo que te importe.- Bajé del taburete.

- Yo si.- Me detuve cuando llegué a su lado. Suspiré.

- Pues será peor si me ves.- Salí de la cocina.

* * *

**_Tres cositas y os dejo en paz!_**

**_La primera, era un capítulo un poco explicativo de los cuatro años, lo de Naruto ha sido en referencia al manga._**

**_La segunda, no os asusteis ni me mateis con lo de Kiba! Él es un espíritu libre y no creo que unos besos entre solteros signifiquen nada, no iba a dejar a Sakura como un princesita de cuento que espera al principe azul... es una princesa pero no es tonta!_**

**_Y la tercera... habia barajado varios encuentros entre estos dos, y quería hacerlo bonito, pero bastante melancolia había ya en el capítulo, ¿no? esta forma se me ocurrió y estuve bastante tiempo riéndome yo sola xdd (soy una loca)_**

**_Saludooooooooooooooooooooos dejadme reviews!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Holaaaa os traigo el capítulo 27!**_

_**nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

* * *

Subí rápidamente hasta mi habitación y me senté en la cama, barajé varias opciones pero la que más me gustó fue llamar a Hinata, en frío se piensan mejor las cosas, estaba claro que Sasuke no sólo había venido por despejarse, sino por mí, y yo, en el fondo, sabía que era así y me hacía feliz.

-¿Hinata?

- Si dime que pasa.

- Sasuke ha vuelto...

-¿QUEEE? ¡Lo mato, te juro que lo mato!

- No chilles...

- Pero...¿A que ha vuelto?

- Dice que necesitaba despejarse... Estoy en una crisis Hinata, ha vuelto mejor.

-¿Mejor como?

- Mejor, más adulto, más sexy, más...¡todo lo malo! Esta irresistible... ¡Casi se me van las bragas a Júpiter por su culpa!- Hinata rió a carcajadas.

- Bueno en ese caso tu crisis es fácil de solucionar... Acuéstate con el, que más da, ya tienes comprobado que no te vas a olvidar de el, así que aprovecha...

- Sabía que no te tenía que llamar... ¿Estás loca?

- No, loca estas tu, si piensas que no vas a poder resistirte a el.- Rió más fuerte.

- Eres una perra.

- Y tu eres una monjita tonta. ¡Sakura por favor! Tienes al hombre de tus sueños delante hecho un bombón ¿Y no lo vas a tocar? Me lo creería si tuvieras 17 años pero tienes 21, y llevas 4 años sin hacer nada, así que no hagas el tonto y disfruta los días que este aquí.

- Vale, tiene lógica, vale, tienes razón...

- ¡Entonces! ¡Y no me llames hasta que no te lo tires!

- Puerca... Te quiero.

- ¡Y yo también te quiero!

Colgué la llamada con Hinata, tenía razón, ¿Para que engañar al corazón cuando te pedía otra cosa?

Oí la puerta abrirse.

- Hola...¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?- Me incorporé en la cama.

- ¿Porque debería hacerlo?- Crucé los brazos.

Se colocó al lado mío.

- Bueno... Quisiera hablar contigo.- ¿Estaba menos irritable o sólo me lo parecía?

- ¿Que quieres?- El suspiró.

- Sakura... No he venido para que estemos así...- Me dijo apretando los puños.

- Es que, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- Dije negando con la cabeza.

- Eres insoportable.- Me dijo.

- Y tu eres molesto.- Nos miramos y empezamos a reír.-¿Desde cuando nos hemos cambiado los papeles? El irritable eras tu.

- Y tu eres la mota rosa, que yo recuerde no tengo el pelo rosa.- Reí.

- No puedo estar mucho tiempo enfadada contigo.- El sonrió.

- ¿Hacemos una apuesta?- Me preguntó.- Yo digo que mi madre no se ha dado cuenta de que está encerrada.- El rió.

- Yo digo que si, que esta picando para que le abramos.- Le dije y le tendí la mano.

-¿Que nos apostamos?- Me dijo, yo reí.- Tendrás la cita conmigo.- Medité.

- Hecho.- Apretamos las manos.

Bajamos sigilosamente hasta la cocina y chasqueé la lengua.

- Gané.- Se adelantó hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y Mikoto se giró.

-¿No me digas que me he vuelto a encerrar?- Se levantó y Sasuke asintió suspirando.- Que desastre...

- Por cierto mamá, Sakura y yo no estaremos en todo el día, ¿vale?- Su madre le dio un beso en la frente.

- Divertíos.- Nos dijo.

.

Salimos por la puerta y nos dirigimos hasta el parking.

-¿Dónde nos llevarán?- Le pregunté.

-¿Llevarán? Conduzco yo Sakura.- Me paré en seco.

-Tienes el carné.- Le dije señalando el coche.

-Claro que lo tengo, sube.- Sonreí, esto era más emocionante aún.

Subí al coche y me pasé todo el rato mirando a Sasuke mientras conducía.

Una vez llegamos, mire por la ventana y vi la playa.

- Vaya... Hacía años que no venía...- Sasuke bajó después de mi, me cogió de la mano y me llevó con el.

- Me gusta venir... Me trae buenos recuerdos.- Lo miré.

Llegamos hasta un mirador y nos sentamos en las rocas.

- Sasuke...- Él negó con la cabeza.

- No digas nada, déjame hablar...- Asentí.- Sé que esto no va a pasar durante toda la vida, el venir aquí y estar contigo y después volver a la realidad... Porque un día te cansarás y encontrarás a alguien que te haga plenamente feliz... Y no sólo a ratos.- Bufó.- Por culpa de mi irresponsabilidad ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias y no ser yo esa persona... He venido para verte, si... Pero también para despedirme. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero es lo que me he ganado, así que... Le pediré matrimonio a Karin, me duela lo que me duela, y me quedare allí, mientras creo que tu serás feliz aquí con alguien que te merezca...- Me quedé mirándolo un momento.

-¿Te estas disculpando por querer que yo sea Karin? Has sido un irresponsable, ahora no tienes que pedir perdón por nada, tu sabias que si no te ponías el maldito condón esto podía pasar...¡Lo sabias! Y si no lo querías...¿Porque lo hiciste? Esta claro que no se puede cambiar nada, pero por dios, no pidas perdón, al menos a mi... Y eso del matrimonio, espero que ni pienses que iré o algo parecido... Ni siquiera tendrías que haber venido...- Giré la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que lo sabia! Fui el primero en extrañarme, siempre me lo ponía, pero eso ya no importa... Sakura... Yo... Quería verte una vez más... Escuchando esto... Sólo me quedaré esta semana y no me verás, pero déjame disfrutar de ti... Al menos hoy, por favor.- Lo miré, lo amaba y sabía que era hoy, y nunca más, y creo que le dolía a el más que a mi.

- Esta bien... Anda, vamos a comer algo, me muero de gana.- Me levanté y le tendí la mano, el sonrió y me la cogió.

Pasamos un rato agradable hasta que llamé a Hinata para quedar con ellos y que vieran a Sasuke.

Cenamos con ellos y volvimos a casa.

- Tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable...- Entramos en casa.

- Yo hablo con mi madre y me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Sakura.- Le dije adiós con la mano y subí a mi habitación.

Me tiré en la cama, pensando en todo lo del día, en lo que me había dicho Sasuke, jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera parecía el mismo de siempre.

El había venido a verme, una vez más, y yo me había vuelto reacia cuando debería estar aprovechando el tiempo, una vez y ya esta, el me amaba, y yo a el, y aunque fuera un amor imposible, ¿Realmente me haría daño recordar lo que una vez tuvimos?

Me puse una camiseta de tirantes y un short rojo de pijama.

Bajé a por una pastilla para la cabeza, y vi a Sasuke bebiendo un refresco.

El estaba cara a la puerta y me vio entrar.

Me cogí un mechón de pelo y empecé a jugar con el, mordiéndome el labio.

- Ay dios...- Le oí decir.

- Avancé hasta coger un vaso de agua y la pastilla y me subí a la mesa donde el estaba. Me tome la pastilla y me eché el pelo hacia atrás.

- Hace un calor horrible...¿No crees?- Dije abanicandome con la mano.

- Tienes razón, es horrible, estamos en septiembre e incluso por la noche es tremendo.- Me dijo Sasuke.

Miré a Sasuke y tenía la boca abierta.

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- Vi como tragaba saliva y carraspeaba.

- No, nada.- Baje de la mesa y me fui hasta la entrada de la cocina. Me apoyé en el marco y lo miré, el se levantó y se acercó a mi, le tendí la mano y el la cogió.

Subí las escaleras con el y entramos de nuevo en mi habitación.

Sonreí al ver a Sasuke entrar y cerrar detrás suyo.

-¿No están?- El rió.

- No.- Avanzó hasta mi y me tiró hasta la pared. Me acorraló entre sus manos y la pared.

-¿Esa es tu manera de conquistar?- Me dijo en el oído. Yo me mordí el labio.

- A ti solamente, y como veo, ha funcionado.- Me besó el cuello ferozmente.

-¿No me odiabas?- Reí.

-¿Odiarte? Já, más quisiera.- Se separó de mi y aproveché para empujarlo hasta la cama. Me quité la camiseta.- Desnúdate, ya.

Sonrió arrogante y así hizo, y como ya había comprobado con camiseta, estaba para coger pan y mojar.

Lo volví a tumbar en la cama y me puse a horcajadas suya, empecé a acariciarle el torso. El alzó las manos y me desabrochó el sujetador y tiro de mi hasta ponerme debajo suyo.

- Estas preciosa...- Me bajo los pantalones junto con el tanga.

Y así saciamos los que en cuatro años no habíamos hecho.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo... En el siguiente empieza la recta final del fic!**_

_**al final Sakura ni ha querido resistirse... ¿Y quien se resiste a un Sasuke? ¿Hay alguien que no le guste Sasuke en shippuden? jijiji**_

_**¿Queréis ver al hijo de Sasuke? Mañana junto con el capítulo 28 lo tendréis! **_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Penúltimo capítulo.._**

**_AVISO: _****_LEEROS PRIMERO EL CAPÍTULO PORFAVOR Y LUEGO LO MIRAIS..._** Está colgada la entrada en el blog.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

La semana pasó volando, entre la universidad y Fugaku me tomaron todo el tiempo de los días, acababa muerta por la noche y casi por suerte, o más bien por desgracia, casi no veía a Sasuke, y las veces que nos veíamos, bueno, ese era otro tema, algunas veces estábamos bien, nos besábamos y compartíamos momentos y otras como ahora, que sencillamente no lo podía ni ver.

Me resultaba difícil aceptar que se iba a ir y quizá no lo volvería a ver, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Karin, y todo era forzado, odiaba a esa mujer, me había quitado a las malas, a Sasuke, y a el su vida.

Había discutido con él, le había rogado que se dejara ayudar por su familia, incluso por la de Hinata, pero al contrario de aceptar esa ayuda, se había negado diciendo que estas experiencias lo convertían en hombre, así que intentando no perder los estribos había salido a pasear esa tarde.

Lo que más rabia me daba es que al día siguiente Sasuke se iría y no había podido hacer nada, y todo por su cabezoneria.

Suspiré.

-¿Que hace una chica tan bonita a media noche aquí?- Alcé la vista.

-¿Sai?- Sonreí.-¿Eres tu?- El ladeó la cabeza.

- Ya sabía yo que otra chica de pelo rosa no podía haber.- Se acercó a mi.

- Vaya...¡Que sorpresa!- Le abracé.- He pensado mucho en ti.- Me separé de el.

- Yo también lo he hecho. ¿Se solucionó aquello?- Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

- Ha empeorado... Oye...- Miré la hora.- ¿Quieres hacer un café? Me tienes que contar cosas, me alegro mucho de verte...- El rió.

- Claro, guiarme.- Llegamos hasta un café al lado de las oficinas de Fugaku, era bastante agradable el lugar.

- Me alegro que pudieras volver.- El me sonrió después de beber un sorbo de su café.

- Si, conseguí un trabajo, en la calle de hacer retratos artísticos y bueno, aquí estoy.- Asentí.

- ¿Eres pintor?- El rió.

- Si, así es.- Sonreí.- Oye y dime... Aquel día...¿Qué te pasó?- Bufé.

- Yo vivía en la misma casa que un chico, esa familia ha sido la mía desde que mis padres murieron, yo le quería desde siempre, y el tenía novia, pero al final se enamoró al fin de mi, y empezamos a salir, al mes y poco, se tuvo que ir a estados unidos porque su antigua novia se quedó embarazada, y ese día yo fui con sus padres a que ellos hablaran con el, y ese día... Se despidió de mi... Me dolió tanto... Que me puse muy nerviosa y me marché, y llegue a ese parque.- Sai tenía las cejas alzadas.

- Que tragedia.- Reí.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Porque estas mal?- Suspiré.

- Hace una semana volvió, a despejarse y decirme que le pediría matrimonio a la chica y que había venido a verme, por última vez, de nuevo... Y yo como tonta cayendo ante el... No tengo fuerza de voluntad con el... Mañana se marcha y se acabó.- Bebí mi café.

- Supongo que no podemos forzar al destino para que dos personas si se quieren puedan estar juntas. - Me dijo.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Sabes algo de la chica?- El asintió riendo.

- Si, bueno... He recibido algunas noticias, que sigue allí, que se quedo embarazada, y poco más.- alcé una ceja.

- ¿Se quedó embarazada?¿De ti o del otro chico?- El rió.

- Pienso que es de mi...- Me llevé las manos a la boca.

- ¿Tu la quieres?- El me miro para luego reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Quererla? ¿Estas loca? He vuelto para trabajar y poder pagar a un abogado y quedarme con mi hijo, esa mujer... No quiero imaginarme a mi hijo con esa loca.- Reí.- Seguro que tu piensas lo mismo.- Me dijo.

- Claro que si... Lo que salva al hijo de Sasuke es el, porque la madre...- Bufé.

-¿Así se llama?¿Sasuke?- Asentí.

- Pelirroja peligrosa...- Me paré en seco.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Le pregunté.

- Pelirroja peligrosa es el apodo que le puse a la madre de mi hijo, una arpía donde ya no las hay.- Parpadee perpleja.

- Que casualidad...- El alzó una ceja.-¿Por casualidad no tendrás ninguna foto de tu hijo verdad?- El sacó el móvil.-¿Cómo se llama?

- Rui.- No podía ser verdad.- Mira toma, este es mi hijo.- Cogí el móvil.- Ahí acababa de nacer.

Miré la foto, no podía ser verdad, era Rui, el hijo de Sasuke y Karin tendría que ser un error... A no ser que...

-¿La madre no se llamara Karin por casualidad?- El se tensó.

- No es casualidad, si se llama Karin,¿Acaso la conoces?- Volví a mirar la foto de Rui y la puse a la altura de la cara de Sai, oh dios...

- Sois idénticos.- El rió.

- Claro, es mi hijo.- Sonrió.

- Tenemos un problema Sai, bueno, ya no es un problema en si.- Me levanté y empecé a reír.- Tienes que venir conmigo...¡Sai eres un maldito ángel caído del cielo!- Cogí mis cosas y fui a pagar, vi como me seguía.

- ¿Pero que pasa?- Le cogí de la mano.- Oye Sakura, explicármelo.- Salimos a la calle y me puse en el borde de la carretera y paré un taxi.

- Entra vamos, te lo explicare por el camino.- Asintió y subió al taxi.

- Vale ya estoy dentro,¿Que pasa?- Se recostó en el asiento.

- Sai, estábamos hablando de lo mismo todo el tiempo.- Sai frunció el ceño extrañado.- El chico de que hablabas, el amante de Karin, era el novio de ella, es Sasuke. Os ha engañado, a los dos, Sasuke se fue porque Karin le dijo que estaba embarazada de el, ¡pero en realidad es tuyo! Y a ti te dijo que se había enamorado de otro dejándote allí porque Sasuke aceptó quedarse con el.- Alzó ambas cejas.

- No entiendo nada...- Reí.

- Karin tenía dos vidas paralelas, a ti te dijo que eras su novio, pero sabía que no tenías dinero, por eso te dejó por otro chico. Y también estaba con Sasuke, y como el es de familia de dinero al quedarse embarazada se lo dijo para que se fuera con él, porque si le contaba que no era suyo, ni tu ni él la querríais.- Sai tenía la boca abierta.

- Nos ha tomado por tontos.- Se pasó las manos por la cara.- Sakura, no quiero que esa mujer se quede con mi hijo, me tienes que ayudar...- Cogí el móvil.

- A eso vamos.- El suspiró, marqué el número de Hinata.

- Hola Sakura, ¿Que tal?

- Hinata, ¿Verdad que vosotros tenéis a los mejores abogados?

- ¿Porque lo preguntas? Si, mi padre los tiene contratados.

- Hinata ven con ese abogado a casa de Sasuke por favor, te lo explicare cuando llegues.

- ¿Pero estas bien?- Miré a Sai.

- Mejor que nunca.

* * *

**_._**

**_Por fin se descubrió el pastel... ¿Ya era hora no creéis?_**

**_Karin mentirosa! jajajaja_**

**_el próximo capítulo es el último...  
_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Último capítulo... se acabó... sólo quedará el epílogo..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_- ¿Pero estas bien?- Miré a Sai._

_- Mejor que nunca._

* * *

Llegamos a casa y pague el taxi, abrí corriendo la puerta del coche y bajé, esperé a que Sai bajara y lo cogí de la mano.

- ¡Vamos Sai!- Abrí la puerta y entramos.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En casa de los Uchiha.- Le dije haciéndole gestos para que pasara.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?- Oí la voz de Mikoto.

- ¡Sí! Soy yo, traigo un invitado, este es Sai, Mikoto-san.- le arrastré hasta la cocina.

- Ho-hola señora Uchiha.- Mikoto se levantó.

- Hola, encantada Sai… no sé porque me suena tu cara.- Yo reí.

- ¿Esta Sasuke?- Mikoto asintió.- Quédate aquí, ahora bajo.

- Está en su habitación.- Asentí y subí las escaleras.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Abrí la puerta de su habitación.- Lo vi sentado en el escritorio con el ordenador.

- Ah… Sakura, has llegado, menos mal…- Se levantó, yo me lancé a sus brazos.- Oye… ¿tú no estabas enfadada conmigo?- Reí en su pecho.

- ¡Enfadarme contigo ha sido lo mejor que he podido hacer nunca!- Me separó de él.

- ¿Estás bien?- Asentí.

- Ven vamos, tengo que presentarte a alguien.- Alzó las cejas.

Bajé con él las escaleras y entre a la cocina, vi que Sai estaba sentado en frente de Mikoto.

- Sai.- Él se levantó y vino hacia mí. Miró a sasuke e hizo una reverencia.- mira él es Sasuke, Sasuke, este es Sai

- Encantado Sai-san.- se dieron las manos.

- Igualmente Sasuke-san.- Sasuke se volvió hasta mí.

- ¿Y bien?- Yo fui hasta el sofá y me senté.

- Tenemos que esperar a Fugaku y Hinata.- Mikoto se puso a mi lado.

- No nos lo dirás hasta que vengan, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó Sasuke. Yo asentí. Sai se sentó a mi lado y Sasuke en frente.

- Fugaku está al llegar, no tardará más de vente minutos.- Asentí, vi como Sasuke nos miraba con una ceja alzada, yo reí.

- No será que nos lo vas a presentar como tu novio, ¿verdad sakura?- Me preguntó Mikoto, Sai y yo reímos.

- No Mikoto-san, es mejor aún.- Sasuke carraspeó y vi cómo me miraba y pasaba su dedo índice por el cuello.

Oí como llamaban a la puerta. Me levante, y fui a abrir.

- He venido tan pronto como he podido.- Vi a hinata junto con el abogado.- Mira Sakura él es Jiraya, nuestro mejor abogado.- Le tendí la mano.

- Pasad, estamos casi todos.- Pasaron detrás de mí, y se los presenté a los demás, cinco minutos más tarde llegó Fugaku. Se acomodaron todos en el salón, me levanté, me puse en frente de todos y carraspeé para empezar a hablar.

- Bueno, el motivo por el cual os he traído aquí… Es porque he de deciros, que he encontrado al verdadero padre de Rui.- Oí un ¿qué? General.

- Sakura, ya hemos hablado de esto y…- Empezó a hablar Sasuke.

- Sasuke, déjala hablar. Terminó su padre.

- Bien, empezaré por la prueba básica, Sasuke déjame el móvil.- Me acerqué y lo cogí, busqué la foto de Rui e hice levantar a Sai, coloqué el móvil al lado de la cara de Sai.

- ¡Oh dios! Son iguales, con razón me sonaba…- Dijo Mikoto.

- Continua por favor.-Dijo Fugaku.

- Sasuke… Karin nos ha engañado a todos, a ti te dijo que estaba embarazada de ti, pero no es así, su padre es Sai… Lo conocí el día que fuimos a Nueva York, él se había venido por Karin, sin embargo ella le dijo que se había enamorado de otro, que se alejara…- Sai se sentó.

- Y todo porque tu aceptaste encargarte de ese niño.- Acabó Sai.- A mí me dijo que era su novio, desde hace tres años empezamos hasta que ella me dejó el día que me plante en NY.- Sasuke tenía la boca abierta.

- Y como sabía que tu familia tenía dinero… No quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de vivir como una reina.- Dije yo.

- Dios mío… Se ha montado dos vidas paralelas.- Dijo Hinata, Jiraya asintió estufefacto.

- Es decir, que ese niño no es mío…- Habló por fin sasuke, me miro y yo negué con la cabeza.

Se levantó, sonrió y me abrazó dándome vueltas.

- Gracias Sakura, gracias.- Me dijo en el oído. Después se separó de mí y se volvió a sentar.- ¿Qué pasará con ese niño ahora?

- Yo quiero la custodia, no quiero que esa arpía se quede con mi hijo.- Miramos todos a Sai.

- Bien pues, eso será fácil hacerlo, teniendo los testimonios… habrá que hacer prueba de paternidad y si hay algo más pues aportarlo.- Yo asentí ante las palabras de Jiraya.

- Ella me agredió hace tiempo, ¿Eso servirá?- Jiraya me miró.

- Por supuesto.- Dijo.

- Bueno pues…- Hinata se frotó las manos.- Vamos a demostrarle de que están hechas estas dos familias, ¿no?- Todos asentimos.

* * *

Sasuke marchó a NY para ir a buscar a Karin, Hinata me había propuesto un plan de venganza y asi lo haríamos. Tardaron tres días en llegar, ya que tenían que tener cuidado con Rui, aun era muy pequeño.

Habiamos preparado una cena bomba, como lo habíamos llamado, estaría, Hinata, Naruto, Mikoto, Fugaku, y al final aparecería Sai.

En esa cena Sasuke le diría a Karin que le tenia que decir algo importante y entonces…

Por fin llegó el día.

- Vale, esta todo preparado, solo falta que vengan, ¿no?- Le pregunté a Hinata una vez que acabamos de poner la mesa.

- Si, está todo perfecto, solo quedan los invitados principales.- Reímos.

- Chicas id a cambiaros, Sasuke me ha llamado que ya están llegando.- Nos avisó mikoto.

- ¡Vale! Vamos Sakura.- Me dijo Hinata.

Subimos a la habitación y nos pusimos de gala, la ocasión lo merecía.

- Pobrecito mi Sasuke-kun…- Hinata rió.- Tener que aguantar a esa perra.- Ella asintió.

- Des de luego… pero por fin el maldito karma se lo va a devolver… Es tu noche Sakura, saca ese pequeño demonio rosa que llevas dentro.- Reí de forma maniaca.

- Muchísimas gracias por todo Hinata, eres la mejor.- Me abrazó.

Oí el timbre y mandé a Sai para mi habitación, bajé las escaleras y me encaminé a la puerta, antes de abrir suspiré para calmarme, puse la mejor de mis sonrisas y abrí.

Y ahí estaba la peor de mis pesadillas nombrada Karin.

- ¡Por fin habéis llegado! Os estábamos esperando.- Dije muy alegremente, Vi a Sasuke que sonreía con una ceja alzada.

- Oh, qué guapa vas ¿no?- Me dijo Karin.

- Claro, la ocasión lo merece, ¿no crees?- Ella se llevó una mano a la boca riendo.

- Si, afortunadamente no para ti.- Me dijo, rodé los ojos.

- No claro… adelante.- Les dejé pasar. Sasuke se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró en el oído.

- Estás increíble.- Yo me sonrojé. Cerré la puerta y fui detrás de ellos.

Al llegar al salón vi como ya se estaban saludando.

- Anda, la chica Hyuga y Naruto están aquí también.- Dijo Karin sentándose en la silla.

- Querida… tengo nombre, me llamo Hinata, un poco de educación.- Mikoto rió.

- No sé qué hace tanta gente aquí.- Mencionó Karin.

- Karin, no seas así mujer, la ocasión lo merece.- Dijo Mikoto cogiendo al pequeño Rui.

- Si claro, pero ella...- Señalándome a mí.- No pinta mucho.

- No seas maleducada, Sakura es parte de la familia, te guste o no.- Le dijo Fugaku.- sentémonos.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

Hinata se acercó a mí y me hablo en el oído.

- Empieza el espectáculo.- Reí. Le di un toque por debajo de la mesa a Sasuke, el me miró y asintió. Se levantó y carraspeó.

- Bueno familia, os he reunido aquí porque hoy es un día especial.- Karin rió levemente y llevándose una mano al pecho.- Es el día que voy a pedir…- Le interrumpí.

- Un momento Sasuke… no me acordaba que falta el invitado de oro.- Karin frunció el ceño.- No me mires así Karin, te alegraras de verlo.- Me levanté y me encamine a la habitación.

- Sai.- Él se giró.- Es la hora.- El sonrió.

- Bien, me muero de hambre.- Reímos y me tomó de la mano. Bajamos y aparecí con él en el salón.

- Aquí estamos.- Se giraron todos y Karin se petrificó.

- ¿Q-que hace e-el aquí?- Miró a Sasuke, el rió.

- ¿Algún problema con que esté aquí? ¿lo conoces?- Le pregunté.

- Es un amigo. Simplemente.- Sasuke rió y se levantó, cogió a Rui y se lo dio.

- ¿Un amigo con el que has tenido un crío?- Le dijo Sai.

- Sasuke, el niño es tuyo y…- Di una palmada en la espalda de Karin.

- Oye, deja de mentir, ya nos has jodido a todos bastante como para que ahora niegues las cosas… has jugado y te has equivocado Karin, los has engañado, esto no tiene perdón. Me manipulaste a mí para que no me acercara a Sasuke y mira todo lo que has liado por caprichosa.- Ella dejo de mirarme a mí para mirar a Naruto.

- Karin, como progenitor de mi familia quedas deshonrada de la familia Uzumaki.- Hinata aplaudió.

- D-debe s-ser una b-broma ¿no?- Se giró hacia Sasuke, que me tomó de los hombros y me pegué a él.

- Karin, estas denunciada, por maltrato, y, por cierto, ese niño se lo queda Sai, hasta que le den la custodia completa.- Le dijo Sasuke. Fugaku se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Largo de aquí, jamás vuelvas a hacer algo aquí, a mi familia, porque me ocuparé yo mismo.- Karin dio un paso atrás.

- Por cierto Karin escucha esto.- Dijo Sasuke, se separó de mí y me cogió las manos.- Esto iba para ella pero, Sakura, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Me petrifiqué, eso no estaba en los planes.

- Sí quiero, Sasuke.- Todos aplaudieron y Karin se fue llorando de la casa.

- Bueno, ahora hay un par de cosas que celebrar, ¿no?- Dijo Hinata abriendo el champán.

Todos alzaron las copas para que ella lo sirviera. Sasuke me cogió de la mano y me llevó al jardín.

- Vaya días de locos hemos tenido…- Se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

- Debí creerte Sasuke-kun...- Le dije sentándome a su lado.

- Y yo debí pediros ayuda, si hubiese sido así, no tendríamos que haber pasado por todo esto.- Me cogió la mano.

- Quizá todo no hubiese pasado, fue todo por lo que hemos pasado, que pude conocer a Sai, y después volverte a ver, pelearme contigo y encontrármelo de nuevo… quien sabe.- Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

- Sakura…- Lo miré.- Sé que jamás te lo he dicho pero, tenía miedo de fallar, y aún sin decírtelo, he fallado… Sé que te he pedido matrimonio y no me esperaba un sí, pero quiero que sepas, que _te quiero_, y que se acabaron los problemas.- Reí y le besé.

- Se acabó la maldición Karin.- El rió.

Me cogió la cara con sus manos y me besó. De un momento a otro escuchamos aplausos y gritos y reímos en los labios del otro.

- ¡Venga tortolitos que os vais a casar, venid dentro!.- Nos chilló Naruto.

- Vaya familia tenemos.- Me cogió de las manos y me levantó.

- Estas son las mejores sasuke-kun.- Me abrazó, y después dio un respingo, me hurgó dentro del vestido y sacó el dije.

- Lo llevas.- me miró.

- Siempre lo he llevado.- Me cogió y empezó a dar vueltas conmigo.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, siempre supe que pertenecía a esa familia, que el destino, nos juntaría de una manera u otra a Sasuke y a mí, y no lo digo yo, lo ha dicho toda la gente con la que me he cruzado.

* * *

.

**_Patada voladora a Kariiiiiiiiin, kyaaaaa! jodete perra muahahha! le tengo mucha tirria._**

**_se acabó el fic! que penaaaaaaaaaaaa :'(_**

**_Bueno, aun queda el epílogo! os lo subo mañana!_**

**_._**

**_Curiosidades del fic:_**

_- En principio no odiaba tanto a Karin, hasta el capítulo 627 del manga, y unas aportaciones de la página _** mundosasusaku . /t18129/ tema-del-diaa- sasukarin- peligroo/**_ que te da el miedo de que en vez de el SASUSAKU, pase el SASUKARIN. Así que decidí ir a muerte con ella, ni siquiera Suigetsu se la merece, es un odio parecido al de Sakura en el fic _xdd

_- Casi todo el fic ha sido improvisado desde el cuarto capítulo, y lo he subido tal cual lo tenía._

_- Había veces que deseaba que no fuera todo en primera persona con Sakura, ya que muchas cosas, sentimientos, etc... se escapan._

_- Hay muchas frases de los personajes que son referencia a canciones, adoro la música._

_- Itachi se merece a Ino, son ideales._

_- El carácter de Hinata me inspiró del fic: Existence, de **butterffffflyblue.**_

_- Tuve verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza con lo del hijo de **Sasuke/Sai**. no se me ocurría que podía pasar hasta que recordé una escena del manga, donde Konohamaru hace la tranformación de ellos dos desnudos. Caí entonces en el parecido que tienen (olor de ojos piel y pelo.)_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Epílogo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_- Viendo las aportaciones de pruebas que ha traído el abogado de la demandante, y escuchando los testimonios de los testigos que han acudido a declarar, tengo muy clara la sentencia, Karin Uzumaki, es usted culpable de agresión hacía la señorita Sakura Haruno, debe indemnizar con 20.000 euros por daños._

_Y por otra parte, de maltrato psicológico, así que declaro la custodia al 100% al señor Sai Tanaka, perteneciéndole una pensión alimentaria por parte de la acusada._

_Se cierra la sesión, pueden retirarse.-_

* * *

Habían pasado diez años después de aquel juicio, gracias al abogado que nos proporcionó Hinata, el juicio salió al mes siguiente.

Lo último que supimos de Karin, fue que fue de vuelta a Nueva york.

Gracias a Fugaku, ahora Sai trabajaba con él para la agencia de publicidad, y podía mantener perfectamente a Rui.

Sasuke ya se había licenciado junto con Naruto en empresariales hace años. Ahora cada uno trabajaba en las empresas de sus padres.

Fugaku ya le estaba enseñando a Sasuke todo lo necesario para que su hijo pequeño dirigiera las oficinas de Tokio, Fugaku se quería retirar para viajar con Mikoto, ya les tocaba disfrutar.

Hinata y yo nos licenciamos un año después, yo en medicina, en el cual ya tenía plaza fija de trabajo en un hospital y Hinata en empresariales.

Sasuke y yo nos casamos hace tres años, y bueno ahora las cosas… estaban un pelín cambiadas…

- ¡Daisuke! Te he dicho que no molestes a Minato.-

- Pero papá me dijo que debía hacerlo cuando el no estuviera...- Bufé y me acerqué a él.

Daisuke era el hijo de Sasuke y mío, ahora tenía cinco años, es una miniatura de su padre con los ojos verdes, es un niño encantador, y no porque fuera mío, cabezota y a veces tenía un carácter de mil demonios, y había sacado la faceta de fastidiar, igual que Sasuke, al hijo de Naruto, pero es dulce, amable y cariñoso.

- ¿Y tú vas a hacer caso a tu padre? Daisuke… ¿verdad que no te gustaría que te molestaran mientras duermes?- Él negó con la cabeza.- Entonces cariño no lo hagas.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina. Oí que sonaba el teléfono.

- ¡Hijo, coge el teléfono!- Le grité desde allí.

- Toma mami, es Hinata.- Cogí el teléfono y le besé la frente.

- Hola Hina, ¿Has salido ya?

- ¡Oh, sí! Al fin… vaya día mas asqueroso, mi padre se piensa que soy un burro de carga que puede hacerlo todo en cinco minutos…- Reí, su dramatismo no había cambiado.- ¿Cómo se ha portado Minato? Dime que bien, por fi, por fi…

- Claro que se ha portado bien, aquí lo tengo durmiendo, esta mañana resulta que han ido a la piscina con el colegio, y ha venido muerto.

- Me alegro, en diez minutos estoy allí.

- Te veo entonces, adiós.

- Adiós perra.- Colgué.

- Tienes una tía muy mala, que lo sepas.- Le dije a mi hijo que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

Minato era el hijo de Naruto y Hinata, era otra copia de su padre, con los ojos color perla de Hinata. Era muy movido, y adorable.

Los jueves y viernes yo salía antes del trabajo y los iba a buscar al colegio, los lunes y martes iba Hinata y el miércoles Naruto y Sasuke.

Habíamos cogido por habitual, ir los viernes a cenar los seis juntos.

Oí la puerta.

- ¡Voy! Daisuke despierta a Minato por favor.- Fui a abrir la puerta y vi a Naruto junto a Hinata.

- ¡Habéis venido los dos, que bien!- me hice a un lado.

- Sí, me ha venido a buscar, es un sol cuando quiere.- dijo Hinata riendo, yo negué con la cabeza.

- ¡Mama!- me gire y vi a Minato correr hacia sus padres.

- ¿Y a mí no me dices nada? Niño malo…- le dijo Naruto quitándole el niño de los brazos a su madre.

- ¡Papi!- Naruto rio.

Hinata me cogio del brazo y me tiro hasta la cocina.

- Te has hecho eso?- me pregunto

- Si, claro que me lo he hecho.- Hinata alzo una ceja.

- ¿Y bien?

- Luego lo sabrás.- reí. Ella bufó.

Fui a la habitación a cambiarme cuando oí el móvil, fui rápido a cogerlo.

-¿Sasuke?

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Pasa algo? Ya deberías estar aquí…

- Os espero allí en el restaurante, se me hará un poco tarde.

- Está bien cielo…

- Hasta ahora. Te quiero.

- Y yo, hasta ahora.

Bufé, ni su padre le dejaba respirar siquiera baje y se lo dije a Hinata y Naruto, cogimos el coche de ellos y llegamos al restaurante.

- Sasuke me ha dicho que llegaría en breves, vamos pasando, hace un frio que pela.- cogí a Daisuke en brazos y entramos dentro.

Cinco minutos después llegó Sasuke, y se sentó con nosotros.

- Al fin llegas.- Le bese, el cogió a Daisuke.

- Oye… ¿ese no es Itachi?- Me giré y vi a Itachi Ino y Hana, Tenten, Neji, junto con los padres de Naruto de Hinata y los de Sasuke.

- ¿Pero qué es esto?- reí para después saludar a todos, una vez se sentaron pedimos la comida.

- Bueno… ¿a qué se debe esta reunión? – pregunto Naruto.

- Hay una noticia que debo daros.- Fugaku se levantó.- Sasuke, a partir de la semana que viene me retiro, y tu ocuparás el puesto de presidente.- todos aplaudimos y brindamos, Sasuke me sonrió y yo le mandé un beso.

- Hay dos noticias entonces.- Dijo Minato.- Me copio de Fugaku.- miró a Naruto y le puso la mano en el hombro.- hijo mío, te nombro presidente de nuestra empresa.- Volvimos a reír, aplaudir y brindar.

- Supongo que entonces me toca a mí.- Itachi habló.- Nuestra empresa se expande a Europa.- volvimos a aplaudir.

- Cuatro noticias.- dijo el padre de Hinata.- Neji al fin se casará con Tenten.- Hicimos una ola, habían estado un tiempo separados y al fin se casaban.

- Bueno pues, ya que estamos.- me levanté.- quería algo privado pero…- miré a Sasuke.- Cariño, estoy embarazada.- todos aplaudieron y Daisuke me abrazó.

- ¡Un hermanito! ¡Toma ya!- me volvió a sonreir.

Una vez cenamos y celebramos cada uno marchamos a casa, cuando llegamos y Sasuke aparcó el coche, cogí a Daisuke con cuidado y lo llevé dentro de casa, subí las escaleras y lo deje en la cama, era tan igual a Sasuke… oí un ruido y me giré para ver a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonreí.

- Sois copias idénticas…- el asintió.

- No puedo negar que es hijo mío.- Reímos. Me levante y llegué a su altura. Lo besé.

- ¿Y si sale otra copia tuya que hago yo?- le dije haciendo pucheros. El rió.

- Eso tiene fácil solución.- Me alzó en brazos, y me echó en la cama.

Y es que yo soñaba con esto, con una familia, que me harían entre todos feliz y me ayudaran, como Fugaku, Mikoto Itachi e Ino, amigas como Hinata y Naruto que estuvieran locos pero no me fallaran, un niño maravilloso, como Daisuke, un hombre que me amara y me respetara, como era Sasuke, y alguien en el cielo, que me recordaba algo que desde pequeña me hacía saber.

_Que si lo sueñas, hazlo._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ahora si que se ha acabado... que pena... T.T_**

**_Me pareció bonito acabar con el titúlo del fic_**

**_Me llevo muy buena experiéncia de este fic, es el primero y me encanta..._**

**_¿Sabeis una cosa? tengo tres ideas en mente para futuros fic, asi que tendreis noticias mias,_**

**_Gracias a las más de 15.000 visitas que ha tenido hasta ahora el fic, y las que tendrá, a los reviews, y los PM que me han ayudado con algunas partes de la trama, porque no sabia como llevarlo._**

**_MIL GRACIAS A TODOS!_**

**_HASTA PRONTO! :D  
_**


End file.
